Midnight Sacrifice
by raven612
Summary: The agents are plagued with brutal murders, all of women. The next target is Abby, but there's a connection between the killer and Gibbs, can Gibbs figure it out before it's too late?. Gibbs/Abby, tiny bits of possible Tiva and McGee/OOC.
1. The Practice

**Midnight Sacrifice**

**Chapter 1: **The Practice

**By: **Raven612

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything dealing with the amazing show NCIS. Also a disclaimer for myself, I've only just started to watch NCIS and have become hooked! So excuse any OOCness, and it would be much appreciated if you spot it and could give me some pointers!

**Summary: **The team is given a very disturbing case dealing with the randomized killings of women all over the naval base ranging from secretaries to Special Agents and Officers and Sailors. All show signs of extreme abuse and torture, no links and hardly any evidence, the team is so caught up in the case that they don't notice the clues leading to the murderers ultimate target; Abby.

**Pairings: **Gibbs/Abby, of course, and then just slight hints of Tony/Ziva and maybe McGee will meet someone…

Shannon had stayed late at her desk working to organize her boss's schedule, she rubbed the collecting sleep from her eyes and shut off her computer. She grabbed her jacket, purse, and cell phone. She pushed in her chair and stretched the kinks from her aching back.

"Damn, I need a vacation," she mumbled to herself as she shrugged into her black felt jacket.

She locked the office doors behind her and took the elevator to the ground floor and exited through glass doors to the crisp autumn air and into the night. Her heels clicked loudly across the parking lot as she walked briskly to her vehicle. Her eyes darted about the lot looking for anything strange. Suddenly she heard a frantic meow as a white cat ran out into her view. The cat stopped and sat in a square of light from a nearby street light; the cat coked its head and meowed at Shannon.

"Ohhh, aren't you a darling." Shannon cooed as she walked up the cat. She knelt down to the pavement and reached her hand out to pet the cat. The cat seemed to regard her for a moment before she decided to extend her claws, hiss, and strike the poor woman's hand. "Ah, what was that for?" Shannon leapt back to her feet and held her hand close to her chest as she studied the scratches. The cat looked to the woman one last time before leaping off into the night.

"Seems she didn't like you."

Shannon gasped and turned to see a young man walking towards her. "Who are you, what are you doing here?"

The man smiled, "It's always the same questions, what makes you think you're the special one out of millions before you who have asked that and I will answer? It's not really a simple answer anyways. It does seem Snowy doesn't like you and when Snowy doesn't like someone that means they have to pay. We can do this the easy way, which doesn't seem to be the favorite, or the more favorable hard way." The man stopped walking towards the woman and smiled at her. He was wearing a jacket over a dark shirt and pants. He didn't look to have a weapon. He just stood there waiting for Shannon to answer.

Shannon stared at the man in shock, she couldn't seem to move. She opened and closed her mouth trying to form a response. She clutched her purse to her chest and drew out her pepper spray and hid it up her sleeve. She took a step back and looked to her left where her car waited only ten feet away. She turned her attention back on the man and watched as he took a few small steps towards her.

"Come on Shannon, you know you won't get away, I never let them get away. Hmm, but then of course I've never moved my operations to a Naval Base before, figured I'd step up my game, test the agents here. Get closer to someone…" he trailed with another queasy smile and stepped towards her some more and that's when he was prepared to run because this was always the point they would run hopefully to their nearby vehicles.

Shannon clenched her jaw and found she was able to move once again. He was nearing her but she had her keys and her car wasn't too far away. She looked to her sanctuary once more and then back to her attacker. She watched his face for any sign of knowing and before she could think again she bolted for her car.

The man chuckled and shook his head, he let her reach her car and insert her key. He ran to the woman and slammed his body into hers so that she would drop her pepper spray. It fell to the ground with a click and rolled under the car. He grabbed her wrist and snapped it easily. She cried out in extreme pain and tears started to stream from her eyes. The man smiled happily as he threw her a few feet across the lot. Shannon landed on her right side with sever road rash along her hip. She cried out in pain again and pushed herself into a sitting position. She didn't have enough time to realize what had just happened before she felt a stinging sensation on her head as her hair was yanked out and she was drug to her feet. A chuckle was heard as he slammed his knee into her face. Blood poured from her broken nose and split lip. Bruises were already appearing on her cheeks. He let go and she fell to her hands and knees. She tried to crawl back towards her car but her auburn hair cascading down and around her face made it difficult for her to see where she was going. The man grabbed her around her waist and made her stand to face him. He wore a black ski mask along with a thick pair of glasses. He smiled as he pushed her hair from her face and rested his hand on her bruised cheek. That's when she noticed he wore latex gloves.

"Shannon, you are truly a beautiful girl, but just not the one." He gripped her hips tightly and shoved her backwards down to the ground. She hit the pavement hard enough to fracture her tailbone. She cried out again and rolled to her left side as tears fell from her eyes once more. He kicked her forcefully in her back effectively snapping her spine and rendering her paralyzed. Shannon could hardly breath, the pain was too great and her vision had gone red. She tried to pull her battered body with her hands but she soon found one hand broken as the man stomped down hard on it. He wore heavy steel toed boots but the bottoms of his boots were flat so that they would leave no prints.

"Stop it!" Shannon yelled desperately with sobs racking her body.

"Sorry honey, but now that I got started I can't stop, this fun is just too addicting." The man laughed a low laugh and knelt down to her. She was lying on her stomach sobbing, her arm with the broken hand was bent at the elbow and her other arm was extended out reaching for the light. She raised her shaking head and saw the white cat from earlier studying her from the patch of light she was sitting in. The man knelt in front of the girl and grabbed her chin roughly. He lifted her head about a foot from the ground and slammed it into the pavement, the cracking of her skull made him shiver with ecstasy but she was still alive as he could hear her moan softly. He smoothed away the hair from around her face and watched the blood ooze from her mouth and nose. He let her head loll to the ground and he stood up, smiled down at his work and delivered the killing blow to her head with his steel toed boot. "Just one more step closer," he mumbled as he walked away and the eerie white cat followed after him.

The sun was just beginning to peek its way over the horizon as Abby's hearse pulled into the parking garage. She emerged wearing black fishnets with a classic plaid mini skirt, a black tee shirt with a skull wearing a pink bow and three inch, black platform shoes. Her jet black hair was pulled back into two identical pigtails and her bangs hung easily across her brow. Her green eyes glittered excitedly as she thought about her 'babies.' Her shoes made loud clunking noises with every step she took towards the door. She pulled it open and breathed in the air of the NCIS building, "Work, sweet work," she said with joy in her voice as she made her way to the elevator.

"Ah good morning my dear Abigail," the ME Ducky greeted her as he too stepped into the elevator with the forensic scientist.

"Morning Ducky, got any stories from your latest victims?" she asked with an easy smile and slight joking tone in her voice.

The ME pushed the glasses up on his nose and looked to Abby, "My dear they are not my victims and they have told me many stories none of which are useful for any reason right now."

Abby nodded and smiled, they had hit a dry spell and so the only bodies Ducky had been getting so far were those of people who've passed away due to natural causes and one drug overdose. Abby too was bored and was almost at her wits end on what she could do with herself in her lab and so she had taken to bothering the agents in the bullpen along with Ducky and Palmer in the autopsy room. The elevator dinged signaling they had reached Abby's lab.

"Well this is where I leave you Ducky," she smiled as she stepped off.

"I'm sure I'll see you again Abigail," he smiled as the doors closed on her and he was taken to his morgue.

Abby set her purse on her cluttered desk, patted Bert the farting Hippo on his head and switched on the lights. Her lab jumped to life immediately and her red painted lips smiled widely. Her smile widened as she spied the Caf-Pow waiting for her.

"Hello morning pick-me-up," she chirped excitedly as she picked it up and began to sip noisily and hit a button on her computer which sent The Dead Lies blaring through her speakers. She began to absently type away at her computer not too sure what she was doing or looking for.

Meanwhile up in the bullpen DiNozzo was crumpling his scrap paper and throwing them at McGee's head. McGee wore an annoyed look and sighed loudly as he turned to face Tony only to successfully get hit square in the forehead.

"Bulls-eye," Tony cheered for himself as he pumped his fist with a dumb smile.

"So early in the morning DiNozzo?" Ziva asked with a smile as she slid easily into her desk chair.

"Ah, Zee-vah, how nice for you to grace us with your presence." Tony smiled as he turned in his chair to face her and he placed his feet atop his desk.

"How nice to see your three o'clock shadow," Ziva countered with a grin.

Tony raised his eye brows wondering what she meant, then he realized she meant five o'clock shadow.

"Uh, Ziva I think you meant five o'clock shadow, not three o'clock." McGee piped in as he swiveled his chair in her direction.

Ziva gave him a questioning look, "What is the difference? It's not like the hair on your face can tell the time anyways."

Without looking at McGee Tony tossed another crumpled ball of paper in his direction while he addressed Ziva, "Well Ziva I then must compliment you on your five o'clock shadow, oh but it's a bit darker than mine so maybe it's six o'clock over there in Ziva land."

Ziva grumbled under her breath and stood and she shot a hateful stare in Tony's direction.

"Stand down David," came the curt command from their boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs as he entered the bullpen; coffee in hand.

"Good morning boss, any cases for us fresh from the printer?" DiNozzo asked tossing one last paper ball at McGee while Gibbs was facing away from him.

"Stop throwing paper DiNozzo and we have a fresh one, gear up and head to the main parking lot," Gibbs ordered as he grabbed a file folder from his desk.

The other agents grabbed their packs and followed after Gibbs.

Ducky and Palmer were already in the lot snapping photos of the body. Ducky looked up as they neared him and his young assistant.

"Ah Jethro, this one doesn't require the use of gas, just a little leg power," Ducky quipped trying to make a joke.

"Makes it all the more chilling Ducky."

"That it does Jethro, her name is Shannon Tate, found her ID badge lying next to her car."

Gibbs nodded; DiNozzo and McGee had taken over photographing while Ziva collected evidence. She took samples of the blood found on and around the body along with some stray hairs and fibrous tissue found on the woman's hand.

"I estimated the time of death to be about 12:30 am," Ducky reported as he watched the zipper being pulled over the young woman's face. He had seen some brutal cases in his lifetime but this one was number two on his list.

"Must've been working a late night, if you know what I mean," Tony mumbled to McGee, McGee only shook his head and walked over to the car.

"DiNozzo, find out who she was, family, friends, figure out who was the last one to see her alive."

"Uh boss, I think that would be the killer," Tony regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

Gibbs fixed him with a stare.

"Right, on it boss."

"These hairs found on the victim's left hand are quite odd," Ziva commented as she handed them over to Gibbs.

Gibbs studied them and the blood samples. "Take these to Abby."

Ziva nodded and headed back to the building evidence bags in hand.

Gibbs studied the scene a bit longer while McGee was checking for more clues. He got down on his hands and knees to look under the car. He spotted the pepper spray, "Found something boss," he commented as he struggled to reach the can.

DiNozzo stepped up behind him and watched as McGee struggled to retrieve whatever was under the car, "Kinda wish you were Inspector Gadget about now huh probie?"

"Can it DiNozzo, get a bag ready for whatever it is McGee found."

"Right boss," Tony flipped open an evidence bag and crouched down to McGee holding it open.

McGee's fingers finally closed around the small can and he withdrew it, "Looks like our victim was prepared for an attacker."

"Get it down to Abby," Gibbs ordered and looked around. For as brutal as a crime that took place in the wee hours of the morning and all of the blood spilled Gibbs was troubled by the lack of evidence and clues. Gibbs was a bit taken aback when he first laid eyes on the young woman, she was beaten badly and he assumed she was alive for most of it. The thought made him sick that someone could be that cruel to another human, he then thought of his poor wife Shannon and daughter Kelly.

Tony secured the pepper spray and retrieved the bag the car keys were in and headed to Abby's Lab. "I'll get these to Abby right away boss."

Gibbs nodded curtly and turned back to the scene surveying it one last time trying to find something they missed. He scanned the brown leaves lying below the bare trees in the teen foot long stretch of trees and grass separating two sides of a parking lot. He was just about to turn and head back to the bullpen and follow up on any leads when he watched a white cat leap from behind a tree trunk, fix him with a look and ran away.

Back in Abby's lab she was so excited to finally have something to do that she was flying through testing all the samples she had received. She was, however, disappointed to see that they hadn't collected very much evidence. After only an hour of running the DNA she only found that all the DNA brought in was from the victim. The only thing that puzzled her was the fact that the white hairs found on the victims hand were from a cat.

A short while her phone rang and she picked up, "Gibbs I have nothing to report, the blood is all Shannon's and the hairs were from a cat, no prints on the pepper spray or the keys and nor prints; there's nothing Gibbs…" she trailed there waiting for him to respond.

Gibbs sighed before he answered her, "Well we haven't got much to go on, we're going to talk to her boss and check out her house, and hopefully we'll find something there."

Before Abby could get in a response he had hung up, "Nice talking to you too."

Abby sighed heavily and decided, sadly, that her work was done for now and so she decided to pay a visit to Ducky and Palmer.

"Hello," she called cheerfully as she entered the morgue.

"Ah, hello Abigail," Ducky called as he absently looked up from the body of Shannon Tate.

Abby walked over and stood next to him, she had seen pictures of the woman but suddenly felt sick when she looked upon her gruesome features. "This is a bad one Ducky, well not that you've never had bad ones before, kind of like that guy who got blown up on the ship, but this one is worse yet."

Ducky chuckled slightly at Abby's rambling, "Jethro, just in time."

Abby turned and smiled at her boss as he strode up to them, "Whatchya got for me Ducky?"

"Well it seems that this poor young woman had suffered greatly before receiving the killing blow to the head. She has a fractured tailbone, broken nose, snapped wrist, broken hand, and a dislocated spine which caused her to become paralyzed." Ducky shook his head as he turned back to the woman; her face was unnaturally swollen from all of the abuse it had received.

"We found white cat hair on her left hand, earlier I saw a white cat in the parking lot, seems she had been distracted by it and that's when our guy found the perfect moment to attack."

"That would explain the uncharacteristic scratch on her hand, they're the only scratches on her hands other than the scraping where he must've stomped on the hand."

Abby shuddered as Ducky recounted all the woman's injuries. Gibbs noticed and pulled her securely to his side and planted an affectionate kiss on the top of her head, "Don't worry Abs, we'll catch this sicko."

She nodded against his chest and sipped on her Caf-Pow. He released her and headed back upstairs where the rest of the team was gearing up to go to her house.

"Hey boss, we just got off the phone with Shannon's boss, according to him she was still at her desk when he left at 10 o'clock he also said she was known to put in long hours sometimes not leaving until 1 o'clock in the morning." Tony reported just as McGee had opened his mouth to report the same, he closed his mouth and looked to Tony incredulously. "Gotta be quicker on the draw probie."

"Thanks Tony," he mumbled under his breath.

Tony only smiled at him, "Ziva and I are going to check out her ex husbands house and see if he has an alibi."

Gibbs then turned his look onto McGee, he floundered for a moment, "I guess that leaves us with Shannon's house."

"You guess?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow as he brushed past his agents. They all looked after him for a moment before scrambling to go after him.

McGee and Gibbs pulled up to Shannon's and found it to be a nice looking house. It was a light blue color, moderate in size and surrounded by a chain link fence. Along her walk she had flowers growing. Gibbs was the first to reach her porch and rang her doorbell; no answer. He looked into the window and found nothing out of place. He then tried the door and found it locked.

"It's locked boss, now what?" McGee asked looking about the yard.

Gibbs fixed him with his patented stare.

"Right, I'll kick it in," as he said this Tim raised his leg and forcefully kicked the door wide open.

Gibbs and McGee drew their guns and both yelled, "NCIS."

No answer, they holstered their guns and stepped further into the house. Nothing was out of place and all the furniture was right side up. They only thing that looked a little off was a vase of black roses sitting on a table in a large blood red vase next to the door.

"Odd, you'd expect this in Abby's house," McGee mumbled studying them.

"Bag the flowers and the vase, I have a feeling these weren't put here by Shannon."

McGee nodded, gloved his hands and took the flowers from the vase and carefully put them into a large evidence bag, and then he emptied the water from the vase and put that into a separate evidence bag.

"Abby will love this," McGee said with a slight chuckle. He and Gibbs searched the house for more clues, but found nothing. Feeling a bit dejected Gibbs made his way back to their car and McGee followed, he had an odd feeling about the roses and wondered just what they meant.

**A/N: **So how was it for my first try?? I'd appreciate some amazing reviews! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! And also constructive reviews would be appreciated and I'd love to know how I did with the characters!


	2. Charmed

**Midnight Sacrifice**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 2: **Charmed

**Disclaimer: **Just the same as it was in the first chapter, I don't own anything dealing with the show NCIS.

**A/N: **w00t!! I loved all the reviews, thanks so much guys and I did spot some areas where I messed up be it character wise or spelling, and with this chapter I swear to do better! Love you all!!

Abby grabbed the evidence bag containing the black roses and smiled, "Aw McGee, a present for me, and you get a gold star for creativeness, evidence bag; good touch!"

"Uh they're not a present; we found them at the crime scene and figured they were an added touch from the killer."

Abby nodded as she carefully pulled the delicate flowers from the bag and then did so with the vase. She turned the vase upside down and peered in and found a small plastic bag taped to the inside wall, a note was inside.

"Interesting, this guy is pretty creative," she murmured as she carefully extracted the plastic baggy containing the note.

McGee stepped closer so that he could peer over her shoulder. Abby carefully unfolded the neat little note and read the message written there.

_Roses are red, violets are blue,_

_In this vase is a clue,_

_For whom my intentions are true._

_Another one dead; soon._

Abby shivered absently as she placed the note on her table and ran her black light over it. "Whoever this guy is, he's not such a great poet, you can't rhyme soon with all those u-e words."

"Thought so," McGee said in a dejected tone as he noticed there were absolutely no finger prints on the paper.

Abby sighed angrily at the lack of evidence with this case; she then quickly took a picture of the note and uploaded it onto her computer. She e-mailed Gibbs as she simultaneously hit her speed dial for him.

"Gibbs," he answered gruffly.

"Hey Gibbs, it's Abby, I found a note stuck to the inside of the vase you guys brought back and I e-mailed it to you. I'd say we're dealing with a pro."

"Don't wanna hear it Abby."

"Sorry Gibbs, but it seems like this man knows what he's doing and who he's up against, it's almost as if he's testing us."

"We'll pass this test Abbs, we always do."

"I know Gibbs and that's why I'm trying to think positive, but it's really hard without any substantial evidence and no leads to go on. I'm going to run the ink from the pen and see if maybe he uses a specialized pen, you know like one you're company only gives to you, but then again it'd be made with the same blue ink as any other pen you'd find in the street, I'll run it anyways." By the time Abby finished her speech she found she was speaking to the dial tone, she then wondered just when it was Gibbs hung up on her. She hung up her phone and turned to McGee with a frustrated look.

"He hung up didn't he?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Yes," she mumbled as she went back to the note and carefully cut a portion out containing the letter R. She then put it into her Mass Spectrometer so she could get a positive composition of the ink in the note.

McGee left Abby to work and went to see what Gibbs would have him work on while Tony and Ziva arrived with information from the ex.

**MMMMM**

"McGee I want you to go to Shannon's office and talk to her boss in person, he sounded suspicious on the phone," Gibbs called without looking up from his desk.

"On it boss," McGee grabbed his jacket and took the elevators to a floor he had never before ventured. He looked to a wall directory for the direction of a George Stern's office. He was just about to head down a hallway when the elevator dinged behind him and Gibbs brushed past.

"C'mon McGee, this won't solve itself."

McGee wore a dumbfounded look but knew better than to just continue to stand around and so he hastily followed after his boss. After a few left and right turns they found the desk formerly belonging to Shannon, they had the area taped off and McGee was ordered to sift through her computer, which left Gibbs to question George Stern.

Gibbs walked into the mediocre office of George Stern and sat himself across from the retired naval commander. George raised his brows at the surprise and a look of annoyance washed over his features. He quickly finished his conversation with someone on the phone and then fixed a stare on Gibbs who stared back with a slight smirk.

"I guess you think I'm a murder Special Agent Gibbs?" George asked in a clear and determined voice.

Gibbs only stared at him then after a moment decided to answer with another question, "Are you, Mr. Stern?"

George let out an exasperated breath and looked coldly to the agent sitting before him, "No I am not a killer, Shannon has never done anything to upset me, sure she's screwed up minor things here at the office but nothing to make me want to harm the young lady."

To this statement Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "So the affair you two were having wasn't a factor, which she had threatened to tell your wife?"

George looked startled and aghast at that statement, clearly flustered the man didn't know how to respond at first then straightening his tie he tried his best to answer, "When I found out Shannon was going to expose our…relationship, I did feel threatened but I assure you I did not threaten her. We talked about it like adults and I told my wife myself, since then we have been going to marriage counseling three nights a week, which is three nights too many."

Gibbs shook his head, "I have never heard of two people in an affair resolving their predicament merely with 'talking' it out.''

George became furious and his face reddened but he kept his voice firm, "We talked our relationship through, I explained to Shannon that I still loved my wife very much and I had no excuse for using her, she cried a little but then told me she was going to see if she could patch things up with her ex."

Gibbs nodded, "We'll check that out, but for now Mr. Stern, be more careful with the affairs you choose to have."

George was beyond furious when Gibbs exited his office. Gibbs paid no mind and went to see what McGee had found on Shannon's computer.

"I've been going through her e-mails boss, and it looks like she and her boss had more than a working relationship."

"I know McGee, find anything else useful?"

"Well, I, uh, no," McGee stammered as he looked at his boss quizzically wondering how he had known about the affair.

Gibbs was growing hot under the collar as he left McGee behind to continue searching; he had received a phone call from Tony and Ziva announcing that they were bringing the husband in for questioning. Gibbs told him he'd meet them in the interrogation room after he made a quick trip to see his favorite lab-rat.

The glass doors slid open and Abby immediately knew who it was coming to see her. "Gibbs this is all so frustrating, the ink tests have come back and the ink of the pen used to sign the note is the same ink found in over billions and billions of pens around the world. Okay maybe not billions, but you get what I mean. Gibbs this man is a pro and he is doing everything to make sure we won't find him."

"He'll slip up somewhere Abbs and we'll be the ones to spot it." He soothed as he walked up behind her to massage her shoulders. Lately Abby had found herself becoming all too aware of her feelings for her boss. At first she had tried to reason her unnatural feelings but soon found herself becoming too tired with arguing herself and she was finally free to realize she had fallen _in love_ with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, she did doubt his feelings for her though, but didn't care just as long as he kept the Caf-Pows, hugs, massages, and kisses coming. Maybe someday he'll realize he was in love with her too, she could always hope.

"But what if he doesn't Gibbs, what if he's a Forensic Scientist, I'm always threatening Tony and McGee saying I know how to kill them without leaving behind…" she trailed there as an idea came to her and she stood and walked away from Gibbs to pace her lab as she continued to think aloud. "That's it Gibbs, what if our murder is a Forensic Scientist?" she asked as she went to her computer and sat down with a heavy sigh as she realized her last thought and voiced it to Gibbs, "He could be a Forensic Scientist, but how are we going to track him down? He could still be in school, he could be hired, or he could be out of school and just doing all of this for fun. But he did get onto the base so that means he has to be around here somewhere." She then pulled up all the records of recently hired employees to NCIS.

Gibbs stood close behind her as she sat at her computer, "What are we looking for Abbs?" he asked her unsure of what direction she was taking him in. She was the NCIS Forensic Scientist and they sure as hell hadn't replaced her.

"Damnit, there's nothing here," she commented as she continued to scan through the files of those hired in the previous months.

"Bingo!" she yelled suddenly as a file popped up. "Liem Wilcox went to law school and has a two year degree in forensics, ohh he's cute too." She commented off handed.

Gibbs fixed her with a stare.

"What?" she questioned innocently. He was cute, but she knew she was hopelessly hooked on Gibbs; she was just waiting for him to realize the same.

"Good job Abbs," he said as he leaned in and gave a kiss to the top of her forehead. He did, however, become a little jealous at her 'He's cute,' remark.

She smiled wide and sat up straight to drink happily from her Caf-Pow. "You're welcome Gibbs."

He smiled and shook his head as he exited her lab and took the elevator to the bullpen and then quickly made his way to the interrogation room.

"We brought him in boss, he's a Naval Commander and he is very angry," Tony confessed with a slight shudder just remembering the man's attitude.

"I don't care DiNozzo," Gibbs shot at him as he entered the room; he threw the manila folder down onto the table as he easily slid into the chair opposite Shannon's ex husband.

"What the hell am I doing here Special Agent Gibbs?" he barked angrily.

Gibbs stared at the man for a moment before flipping open the folder and shoving a head shot of Shannon's corpse in his direction, the man took one look at it, leaned to his left and threw up all over the floor. "What the hell is that?" he asked in a shaky breath.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "This is Shannon, and she was murdered last night."

"What!?!?" the man roared as he slammed his fists down on the steel table. He then turned a murderous gaze on Gibbs, "You think I killed her don't you?"

"No."

"Then what the hell am I doing here?" he asked seething.

"Can you tell us anyone who would maybe want to kill Shannon?"

The other man ran a shaky hand over his now sweat covered face, and shook his head, "She was a loving person, always put others before her and that's why we got divorced, I felt like she was getting to chummy with her boss. I've always loved her and I was hoping that the divorce would make her realize how much she loved me, but it wasn't until a few weeks ago did we start to re-light our flame."

Gibbs nodded; meanwhile behind the glass Tony and Ziva were talking amongst themselves.

"Where do we go from here?" Tony questioned as he turned to lean against the glass.

"We'll have to find more leads, maybe Abby has got something." Ziva offered as a lame response.

Tony was about to say something back but Gibbs has chosen that moment to exit the interrogation room. "Abby did get something, I want you to go to the Law Offices and look for a Liem Wilcox."

"Liem Wilcox?" Ziva asked confused.

"He's new, hired two months ago, went to law school and he's studied Forensic Science for two years." Gibbs stated shoving the folder on Liem into Tony's arms.

"How is he connected with the murder?" Tony asked as he flipped absently through the file.

"Abby made an interesting insight today about how she threatens you and McGee," Gibbs stated with raised brows as he started to the bullpen to see if McGee was done searching Shannon's computer.

"Threatens us?" Tony asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Murdering you with no forensic evidence left behind," Ziva reminded him with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, and so now she thinks we're dealing with someone who knows his forensics?" Tony asked dumbly.

Gibbs smacked the back of his head, "Yeah DiNozzo."

"Right, on it boss." Tony said as he walked away rubbing the back of his sore head.

Ziva grabbed the file from Tony's hands and flipped through it, "Hm, he's cute," she commented under her breath with a smile.

"Ha, ha, give me that," he muttered ripping it from her hands as they made their way to the law offices.

"Jealous?" she asked with a smile as they entered the law office area.

"Nope," Tony stated in a distracted tone as he checked out the legs of the female lawyers walking around.

Ziva smacked his arm hard and scanned the area trying to spot Liem. She walked up to the nearest woman and asked direction to Liem's desk, the woman smiled at the mention of the young new guys name and pointed a little further to her left. Ziva nodded and mumbled thanks as she, and a distracted Tony, made their way to Liem.

As they approached him they were a bit skeptical as he was turned away from them and his head was bouncing up and down and a soft murmuring could be heard from him as his arms flew all over mimicking drums. Ziva tapped his shoulder and he jumped about a foot.

Liem spun around, his eyes huge and a scared look on his face, once he saw the agents he smiled and slipped the headphones from his ears, "Hello, what can I help you with?" he asked.

He had short brown hair, stylishly spiked, and wore thin black rimmed glasses, soft brown eyes, and a strong masculine face. He was young, mid twenties or so. He wore a thick black sweater with a white tee shirt under and had a hemp necklace with a Celtic cross hanging from it and his outfit was complete with loose fitting khaki pants and black shoes.

"Liem Wilcox?" Tony asked raising a brow. Something told him that this wasn't the man.

"Yes," he answered getting a curious look in his eyes.

"Special Agents DiNozzo and David," Tony introduced himself and Ziva.

"What can I do for you?" he asked looking between the two as they flashed their badges for him.

"Just have some questions," Ziva said with a smile.

"Shoot," Liem said with confidence and a slight flirtatious smile to Ziva.

"Where were you last night between 9pm and 3am?" Ziva asked now with her arms folded.

"I was with my client Dr. Kline from 9pm until 12am then I went home and came here this morning."

"Where can we find Dr. Kline?" Ziva asked.

"He works at the hospital, I'm sure he's there now if you want to go and talk to him." Liem knew exactly what they were after, something had happened and they thought he was a suspect, why he was a suspect he didn't know so he asked, "Is there a reason I'm a suspect in your case?" he asked.

Tony raised his brows, "Who said you were a suspect?" he asked.

"Well I figure with the questions you're asking me and then wanting to know where I am at certain parts of the night and then going to track down the doctor and solidify my alibi that I am a suspect in something, I am a lawyer after all." Liem crossed his arms over his broad chest and smiled then added, "Oh and I'm staying at my parent's house, have been for the past few weeks since my place is being completely remodeled. My dad was up when I got home last night around midnight and he is usually up until two or three in the morning."

Ziva raised her brows now and looked to Tony, Tony slapped the folder shut and sneered, "Abby will be depressed," he mumbled as he started to leave Liem's desk.

"Abigail Scuito?" Liem asked as he placed his feet on the floor and sat up straighter.

"Yes?" Ziva responded with a questioning manner.

"She's the hot Forensics Scientist I hear everyone talking about, I've been meaning to introduce myself, and I have a slight background in forensics as well."

"Ha," Tony snorted as Liem described Abby, "Sorry probie but I don't think she's your type."

"Well she's hot, very smart and determined, and likes people?" Liem stated as more of a question than statement.

"She's tattooed, loves scary music, and wears a lot of black." Tony fought back, he was always protective of Abby, he thought of her almost like a little sister.

"I'd say she's my type," Liem said with a chuckle and he sensed the brotherly love coming from Tony.

Tony sneered at him and pointed, "We'll be checking out your alibi's sir."

Liem chuckled and shook his head, "Look forward to hearing from you again special agents DiNozzo and David." He said as he watched them leave. He then replaced the headphones on his head and continued to rock out to whatever was playing in his head.

"I get the feeling this isn't our guy," Ziva announced once they neared the bullpen.

"Humph," Tony grumbled as he plopped down in his desk.

"What did you find?" Gibbs asked as he rounded the corner, a Caf-Pow in hand as he was going to see Abby with the information from DiNozzo and David.

"Liem seems to have some tight alibis but we're going to check them out now." Ziva announced as she pulled her jacket from her chair and shot a look at Tony.

"Good, when you get back I want you to tell me everything you know."

Tony and Ziva nodded and Gibbs made his way to the lab to talk to McGee and Abby. They were both now working on Shannon's computer. As Gibbs entered he was greeted with blaring music and saw Abby and McGee typing hastily and then suddenly Abby slammed her hand against the counter causing McGee and the keyboard to jump.

"What's wrong Abbs?" Gibbs asked as he set the Caf-Pow down in front of her.

"She has nothing helpful in her hard drive, absolutely nothing. I think this was just a senseless murder and I think he's trying to distract from his real plan" Abby sighed as she sipped her highly caffeinated drink.

"Real plan?" McGee asked with an odd look on his face.

Abby nodded as she continued to sip and walked over to her work table and picked up the note and handed it to McGee, "He left us this only clue, he said there would be another death soon and that the clue was in the vase, but all that was in there was the flowers."

Gibbs nodded, his gut was trying to tell him something but he isn't quite sure, he then looks to the black roses. He then looks to Abby innocently sipping her Caf-Pow. "What if he's after you Abbs?"

Abby's eyes shot open wide and she choked slightly, "What?" she croaked, "Me, Gibbs? What makes you think that?" she asks.

He nods towards the roses and looks back at her.

"Okay sure I love black roses, but just because the killer leaves black roses in Shannon's house does not mean he is after me." She countered.

"Yeah Gibbs, Shannon and Abby have no connection at all," McGee said trying to comfort Abby, but he too was starting to see why Gibbs had made that conclusion.

"Doesn't have to be a connection." Gibbs then looked at Abby.

Abby couldn't deny that she had the same thought when she read the note and saw the flowers, but she refused to be the victim again. "Gibbs you're just being over protective," she said finally with a smile which only elicited a stare from Gibbs. "Where do I stay tonight then?" she asked in a defeated tone.

"You can come home with me," he said and turned to go back to the bullpen.

Abby slumped into her stool and looked at McGee, "You think he's really after me or do you think he has some sort of double plan?" she asked suddenly.

"Double plan?" McGee asked his face screwing up in confusion.

"Yeah, a double plan, you know kind of like a double agent working for two companies but only loyal to one. What if he planted the roses and the note to make us suspect he's after me so that you guys focus on keeping me from danger while he goes off and kills freely?"

"Abby," he chided, "even if we presented this 'double plan' theory to Gibbs he'd still demand that we watch over you and keep you from danger, you know how he is."

Abby smiled slightly, "I know McGee, but we can still present this idea to him," she said happily and pulled him along to the bullpen.

**MMMMMMMMM**

After Abby and McGee recounted her theory for Gibbs he stood with raised eyebrows staring at Abby. "I'm still staying at your place huh?" she asked.

"Yeah ya are Abbs," he answered as sat back down at his desk.

Abby mumbled under her breath and decided to visit Jimmy and Ducky. She entered the elevator and pressed for the morgue. The bell dinged and she stepped out and went to the morgue.

"Good evening Abigail," Ducky greeted cheerfully as he threw his bloodied scalpel into the steel container.

"Evening," Abby said forcing a smile, and Ducky knew right away something was up.

"What's the matter Abigail?" he asked walking over to her as she leaned against his desk.

"Gibbs and McGee seem to think I'm a target for the killer, and it's all because he chose to leave a trademark of black roses at Shannon's house."

Ducky tiscked and patted her kindly on the shoulders, "We all know Jethro is over protective of you and if he thinks you're in danger he will do anything in his power to keep you safe until the danger is gone."

"I know Duck, it's just frustrating, I mean I love Gibbs and spending time with him, but I have a life too and what if I'm really not in any danger?" she asked.

"Oh Abigail right now it doesn't matter if you're the intended victim or not Jethro sees you as the next target and so it matters not who the killer is really after, you're safety takes first priority with Jethro." Ducky said in a soothing tone.

Abby smiled her cute scrunched up sideways smile, "Thanks Ducky," and she hugged him tightly before going back to her lab to try and find some sort of evidence.

"You're welcome Abigail." Ducky too went back to his work.

**MMMMM**

Tony and Ziva had arrived from questioning Dr. Kline and Liem's father. They both plopped into their chairs and rubbed their temples.

"Useless," they said in unison.

"What's useless?" Gibbs asked as he walked in behind them.

"Liem's alibis check out, there goes every suspect on our list." Tony mumbled as he placed his feet on the top of his desk.

Gibbs nodded solemnly, "Go home and get some rest, maybe this case will break tomorrow."

Tony and Ziva looked to one another, but dared not to question their boss so that he wouldn't change his mind. They grabbed their gear and hurried out the building. Gibbs went down to the lab to fetch Abby and to send McGee home.

"Ah Gibbs, just in time," Abby piped up happily.

Gibbs raised his brows expectantly, "Whatchya got Abbs?" he asked.

"Nothing, but I have a feeling we'll find something soon," she said as she turned off her computer and stretched.

Gibbs nodded and then looked to McGee, "Get some rest McGee, we'll need you tomorrow."

"But boss, I, uh…right." McGee ceded seeing the look in Gibbs' eyes.

**MMMMM**

That night a young lawyer by the name of Mary Flynn was the next unsuspecting victim of a brutal attack. She was attacked just outside of her house and killed with a kick to the head too, her arm was snapped and her calf had a sick white bone sticking from it. The only witness to this murder was the killer and a strange white cat.

**MMMMM**

"Gibbs, how come this boat never gets any further to seeing the ocean?" Abby asked as she looked at the skeleton remaining in his basement.'

"Been busy Abbs," he sighed as he put his sander down.

Abby nodded and walked around him studying the boat. She ran her fingers across the smooth planks of wood. "She's looking good Gibbs."

"That she is," Gibbs commented as he watched Abby walk around the boat, he knew she was talking about the boat but he was talking about her.

Abby yawned and sat on the stool vacated by Gibbs. Gibbs noticed the yawn and went to massage her shoulders, he kissed her softly on the head, "Get to bed Abbs, we have work in the morning, and I have a feeling tomorrow will be more exciting."

"Gibbs, in case you hadn't noticed you don't have a bed in the spare room," she commented looking at him slyly.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Abbs, I can take the couch."

"Nonsense Gibbs, we can share," she smiled and hopped from the stool and bound up the stairs.

Gibbs let out an exasperated breath and clomped upstairs tiredly. The events of the day had been wearing on him and the possibility of Abby being a victim had him on edge. He smiled when he reached his room and found Abby already curled in his comforter.

"Come one Gibbs, I won't bite…too hard." She added with a smile as she rolled over to face him

Gibbs shook his head and pulled the covers from the bed so that he could slip beneath them. Abby flung her arm across his chest and sighed, "Comfy," she reported with a sweet smile.

"Abbs?" he questioned her actions.

"What Gibbs? We're adults, afraid I'll take advantage of you? Ohh, that'd be kind of kinky." She smiled again.

"Abbs," he said a bit more serious this time, she reluctantly pulled her arm from his chest.

"Sorry Gibbs, it just makes me feel safe if I have something to hold on to," she confessed sadly.

Defeated Gibbs sighed and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Abby," he said sternly as he held her.

Smiling happily Abby settled into the sweet embrace, "Goodnight my silver haired fox."

Gibbs smiled at the comment and relished the feel of the young girl in his arms.

**A/N:** Ugh, so sorry this took so long, but I was going two different ways with the story until I finally decided to go the way I have it written now, I had to erase and rewrite so many times! I have it all figured out now though so we're good and I'll update sooner! Review as always and let me know if you see any OOCness!! Love ya all!!


	3. Protection

**Midnight Sacrifice**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 3: **Protection

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, I own nothing dealing with NCIS, you all know that now, so no more disclaimers, see the first chapter for that!

**A/N: **Oh yeah, loving the reviews guys! Keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. Also you have met the killer, well maybe I'm not too sure who I want it to be at the moment, but I have my mind set on someone, and the cat thing, that will be explained in time my pretties, that's the most complicated thing to explain, but you'll all know when the time is right! Also I was using the M's to separate time lapses but now I'm going to switch to using periods.

………

Morning found the agents already on location photographing the body of a young woman, identified as Mary Flynn.

"You think it's the same killer boss?" Tony asked standing from his crouching position.

"I would assume so, this woman died in a similar manner to that of Shannon," Ducky announced as he too stood from his crouching position.

Gibbs looked around, Ziva and McGee were busy questioning the neighbors trying to ascertain if anyone had heard a struggle or cry for help. Tony had finished collecting evidence and so Gibbs turned to him, "Let's check the house."

"On it, boss," Tony said as he followed Gibbs up the front steps. The door was unlocked and so they let themselves in. They were greeted by the frantic barking of a little white fluff ball, the dog clapped onto the hem of Tony's pants, Tony shook his leg trying dislodge the rodents teeth, "Who lets a rat run around the house freely?" Tony yelped as the dog continued to growl and chomp on his ankle.

"You've got a real way with animals there DiNozzo," Gibbs quipped as he squatted and held out his hand to the little dog. The dog's ears perked and he let go of Tony's ankle and skittered over to Gibbs happily. The dog sniffed his hand and licked it, he then began to bark again and jump around. Gibbs then noticed the black spiky collar with a piece of paper wrapped around it. "DiNozzo grab the dog," Gibbs ordered as he stood up.

"Uh, boss…" Tony trailed as the dog turned and growled once again at Tony.

"Just grab it," Gibbs ordered as he continued his trek around the house.

"Here doggy doggy," Tony said between clenched teeth as he bent to the little creature.

"Jethro doesn't seem like such a challenge now," Tony heard McGee mutter from behind him while Ziva chuckled.

Tony stood up and turned to McGee, "Grab the dog McDog-Biscuit, since you have so much experience with dogs."

Tim rolled his eyes and crouched down and whistled to the little dog. The dog regarded him for a moment before quietly going to him and sitting. Tony humphed and left the house, Ziva chuckled and followed after him.

"Jealous that the dog likes McGee better than you?" she asked.

"Ha, ha Ziva, just wait until McGee tries to pick it up, then it'll tear his smug little face off."

"Aw, he's a sweet little dog," McGee said smiling as he carried an overly excited Pomeranian to the duo.

"Of course," Tony mumbled as he rolled his eyes and walked back to the NCIS van to converse with Ducky.

A few moments later Gibbs emerged no sign of a struggle and no other clues. He put on some gloves and went to where Timothy stood with the dog. He took advantage of the dog's attention being on Ziva and McGee while he swiftly removed he dog color and the paper wrapped around it. McGee and Ziva noticed and crowded around their boss. Gibbs carefully unfolded it and noticed another clue scribbled there:

_The second clue is here,_

_But no closer are you to her._

_Another will fall tonight,_

_But quite out of sight._

"Another tonight, out of sight," McGee repeated to himself, the dog licked his face, he turned away out of disgust and thought about the words.

"Doesn't look good boss," Tony commented as he carefully put both the collar and the note into an evidence bag.

"No it doesn't DiNozzo," Gibbs sighed, he had a feeling today was going to be long, and so far it was looking like it was going to difficult as well.

"McGee, get the evidence and the dog back to Abby, maybe the dog has some of the killers DNA in his teeth, DiNozzo and Ziva find out anything you can on Mary."

"On it boss," all three agents said and went their separate ways. Gibbs on the other hand went to Ducky by the NCIS van.

"Who do you think we're dealing with here Ducky?" he asked with a sigh as he readjusted the cap on his head.

"Well Jethro whoever it is he is a very sick man, troubled really, he seems to be targeting woman. I'd say he has experienced some sort of trauma in his life brought on by a woman, maybe his mother. So far we know he likes to kill them with a kick to the head and he leaves no footprints, DNA, or material around. I'd say Jethro that this is a very sick and smart man."

"Uh huh, thanks Duck," Gibbs then turned to the van and hoped in accompanying Jimmy and Ducky back to NCIS.

………**..**

"Oh McGee you brought me another puppy!" Abby exclaimed happily as the little white mass immediately warmed up to her.

"This one isn't a suspected murderer either; Gibbs wants to see if you can find any evidence off the little rat."

"McGee," she scolded as she scratched the dog happily behind its ears. "This isn't a rat, it's a pretty little doggy," she said with a smile as she returned it to the kennel it arrived in. She then went to the bag with the collar and the note. She took both items from the bag and painstakingly looked for evidence on them. As she thought; nothing.

"This is really getting frustrating," McGee commented off handedly as he paced her lab.

Abby fixed him with a look, "Settle down McGee, we've had cases before where the killer got too cocky and they messed up somewhere, we just have to keep looking for where this guy messed up."

"I suppose you're right," he sighed and slumped down into her lab chair.

"This guy's got style though, first black roses and now a spiked collar, maybe he's not a scientist after all, and maybe he's just a sick deranged man who is sneaky enough to get to the NCIS building."

"Whoever he is, he's going to kill again and tonight, I just don't understand the 'out of sight' bit."

Abby paced and sipped her Caf-Pow as she thought about the new clue, she then went back to the other bags of evidence McGee had brought in with him, she was running the DNA through the system waiting for a match, and she already suspected it would be the victims. There were also white hairs in a small bag which was found on the victim's hand. Abby extracted the hairs and studied them; they were shorter and stiffer than the dog's soft, flowing hair. She then found the white hairs from the previous murder and she carefully compared the two samples. They were all the same length and looked to be the same composition. To be on the safe side she tested the new hairs found so that she could compare them to the ones from the first body. While those tests were running she began running the fingerprints through AFIS.

"Out of sight could mean anything Tim, in a dark alley, in some private room, or maybe the clue is referring to someone who's blind." Abby stated as she leaned against the table looking to McGee a smirk on her face.

"Blind?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Out of sight, the victim won't be able to see the killer so the killer would be out of sight to her. Seems logical, but it's not that easy to find someone who's blind, plus no one working around here is blind and you can't be in the military if you're blind." Abby shrugged when she finished.

"Why would it even be a possibility then?" he asked the same confused look on his face and he shook his head at her.

Abby shrugged again, "Just a theory, but I'm willing to bet the murder will take place at night, somewhere dark and mysterious, he'll sneak up behind her and BAM," for added effect Abby slammed her hand against the table she was leaning on which caused McGee to jump and he shot her a menacing look, "sorry," she apologized meekly.

"This all a joke to you Abby?" a cold voice suddenly asked from behind her.

She jumped slightly and turned to see Gibbs looking at her, Caf-Pow in hand. "No! Sorry Gibbs, just trying to relax my nerves, this case has got my perplexed, and not in the perplexed as in I have good news for you and some possible suspects but it perplexes me that their suspects Gibbs, but the perplexed where I'm going crazy because whoever this killer is, he's just too good."

Gibbs raised a brow in her direction and she shut-up immediately. "We'll get him Abbs, and when we do you can rest your nerves and stop being perplexed."

Abby smiled at what she took to be a small joke, "I know Gibbs and that's what's keeping me sane in this case, that fact that with my trusty sciency skills, McGee's computer skills, Tony's…uh…Tony's skills, and Ziva's scariness, and your golden gut, this guy doesn't stand a chance," she proclaimed proudly which got her a small smile from Gibbs and he handed her the Caf-Pow.

"Got any results for me Abbs?" he asked going to stand next to McGee to look at the computer screens running the prints through AFIS.

"The results are still running through…" McGee was going to continue but the computer beeped suddenly proclaiming a match to a fingerprint.

Gibbs looked at the screen and turned to Abby, "Like I said he's good," she mumbled as she noticed the print matched Mary Flynn's.

"Find anything on the dog?" he asked going to the kennel and crouching down to see the dog was sleeping.

"No, haven't looked yet," Gibbs shot her a get-to-it look, "but I'm doing it now." She went to where Gibbs was, opened the kennel door and gently extracted the small dog, which began to bark and wiggle in Abby's arms. "Aw, who's a good little doggy," Abby cooed as she set the dog on her table and began to pet it.

"Let me know the minute you find anything, McGee, you're with me, we're going to talk to Mary's sister, seems that's the only person she's been in contact with since moving here a couple months ago."

McGee hastily followed after his boss, "Let ya know when I find something," Abby called to their backs, she then turned her attention onto the dog again.

…………

Ziva flipped her little notebook shut and turned to Tony, "Nothing, no one knows anything about our victim."

"Well she's new here, I guess all the neighbors had to comment on was the yapping little rat," he shuddered with the thought of the dog.

"Did the little rat-dog scare you Tony?" she asked with a smile.

"No, it's just an ugly little thing, my mom owned two of them when I was growing up, won best in show three years in a row, made my life hell."

Ziva raised her brows at him, "A rich little kid's life was hell because of two little dogs?" she asked a bit skeptical.

Tony smiled, "Now that you put it that way, my life was pretty awe-" Tony stopped there as he spotted a familiar face exiting a house across the street, a house they hadn't gone to yet. Ziva followed his gaze and noticed the man too.

"Liem," she called to him as she jogged across the street to catch him.

"Hello Special Agents DiNozzo and David," he greeted with a smile, "what can I do for you today, need another alibi?" he asked joking lightly.

"Did you know a Mary Flynn?" Tony asked.

Liem scratched the back of his head, "Yeah I work with her in the office, she lives right over there," Liem then pointed to the house Mary lived.

"Yeah, we know" Tony said rudely, "did you know her well?"

"No, not really, exchanged pleasantries at the office, she was the newbie before I arrived. She kept to herself mostly, never really noticed anyone talking to her nor her ever talking to anyone else." Liem answered shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ziva nodded as she scribbled down notes, "So you don't think she had many friends?"

Liem shrugged, "I'm not sure, I don't keep tabs on anyone but myself and any client I might be representing."

"So how did she get the job at NCIS?" Tony asked.

Liem looked at him oddly, "I don't know Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Trick question," Tony quipped; Ziva shot Tony a murderous glare, Tony just rocked back on his heels.

"Is this your house Mr. Wilcox?" Ziva asked looking around his shoulder to study the place.

"Yeaup stopped by on my lunch break to make sure the contractors hadn't demolished everything."

"Funny, doesn't seem to be a contractors van around here or any workers," Tony said with a smirk.

Liem nodded, "Nope, they don't usually show up to my place until about two in the afternoon, they're splitting their time between my place and another house, don't know whose though, they decided to split their time because my project is small and they want the money"

Ziva nodded and flipped her notes shut again and smiled at Liem, "Thanks for your time Mr. Wilcox."

Liem nodded, "Uh, could you guys tell me what this is all about?" he questioned curiosity in his voice.

"Classified probie, on a need to know basis," Tony shot over his shoulder.

"Alright, look forward to hearing from you guys again," he said with a smile and a wave.

The agents had failed to notice the pure white cat sitting in the window watching them. Liem turned to look at the cat before continuing on his way to the car.

………**..**

"Mrs. Trent, is there anything you can tell us about your sister?" McGee asked. He and Gibbs were sitting at her dining room table, Gibbs with a cup of coffee and McGee with a glass of water.

Rachel Trent dabbed her wet eyes and began to speak in a broken voice, "Mary was smart and always alone. She didn't seem to like people much, I was always protecting her. Then I met John and we got stationed here, I called her everyday to make sure she was doing alright. She was depressed, missed us and the kids, so as soon as she finished law school I saw the perfect opportunity for her here. I always tried to find jobs for her around here so she could come and be close to us, finally John informed me of a position at NCIS in the legal department and I notified her right away."

"How long as she been living here ma'am?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, a few months, about six I think, she stayed with us for the first two months before she saved up enough money to afford her house."

"Did she ever tell you she had met anyone or introduce you to any friends?" Gibbs asked, he had taken over the questioning to leave McGee to scribble down notes.

Rachel shook her head, "No, she'd call every night when she got off work, she'd talk to me on her cell phone while she walked to her car, she was always paranoid like that," Rachel smiled at the memory and another sob escaped her.

"Did she call you last night?"

Rachel nodded, "At ten thirty, she usually gets off at about nine, but her client was being extra difficult last night, wouldn't agree to a plea bargain."

Gibbs nodded, "Did anything sound out of place to you while she talked with you?"

"No, we chatted like we usually do, asking about the kids and going off about work and me complaining about John's deployment. Sometimes we talk until she gets home or we'll just hang up when she reaches her car, last night we said good-bye while she was driving and she didn't sound agitated or anything."

Gibbs sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair, he smiled at the woman and got up, "Thanks Mrs. Trent, sorry about your loss."

Rachel nodded sadly and showed the agents out, "You'll catch the bastard that killed my sister, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," Gibbs said curtly as he walked down the steps to the waiting car with McGee in tow.

…………**..**

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Tony grumbled angrily as he paced behind his desk. Ziva sat and watched him, a slightly amused look on her face, but it suddenly fell when she spied Gibbs and McGee rounding the corner.

"Get anything boss?" she asked standing and following him to his desk.

Gibbs sat and looked up at her, "Nope, Mary had no friends only called her sister on her cell phone…" Gibbs trailed and looked to McGee for the rest of the cell phone information.

"Right, uhm, she only used her cell to call her mom back in Florida and her sister, other than that her only received calls are from work, mother, and sister."

"Sounds like McGeeky's phone records," Tony commented.

McGee ignored him as he continued, "She had no landline and no computer at home, only used her computer at work for work related issues, rarely sent or received e-mails."

Gibbs then turned back to his team, "Who is her client?" he asked DiNozzo.

"Uhh…" he trailed and looked to Ziva for help.

"We don't know yet but we're going to find out now," Ziva said and pulled Tony to follow after her.

Gibbs nodded then turned to McGee, "Anything else you can check?" he asked a hint of despair in his voice.

"We could run her credit card sales but I highly doubt that will show anything, I can't offer much because of the lack of evidence and clues, she and Shannon had no connection, Mary was a loner, no one knows much about her, and all we can do is see if the killer slips up somehow."

Gibbs nodded and stood, "Keep working McGee, I'm going to see if Abby found anything on the dog."

McGee nodded and went back to his computer, completely perplexed on what he should do.

…………**..**

Gibbs walked into the lab and grew concerned when he wasn't greeted by loud music. Suddenly loud barking could be heard and a little white fluff ball ran to greet him.

"Hello Gibbs," Abby called spinning to look at him, she had a smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes, and a visitor.

"Abbs, what's the dog doing out of its kennel?" Gibbs asked her while studying the man in her lab; he had a weird feeling about him and was on edge.

"Sorry Gibbs, she was driving me crazy by barking non-stop in her kennel so I let her out, she likes to watch me work," the little dog followed close by Gibbs but was a bit hesitant to go any closer to Abby and her visitor, Abby noticed Gibbs checking out the young man with her so she decided to introduce him, "This is Liem Gibbs, he works in the legal department, apparently Tony and Ziva have been harassing him."

"Uh-huh, what're you doing down here Mr. Wilcox?" Gibbs asked the man.

"I decided to introduce myself to Abigail here, I've heard a lot of great things about her from many people and I've been interested in forensics all my life." Liem stated with a smile.

Gibbs didn't like the man right away, something was fishy about him. He turned to Abby, "Abbs, did you find anything?" he asked, he didn't fail to notice the way the dog growled quietly at Liem.

Abby's eyes lit up and went to grab an evidence bag, "I did Gibbs," she squealed happily.

Gibbs raised a brow, "Well what?" he demanded.

Abby's face fell a bit, "Well gee Gibbs, let me just tell you, I found shreds of material in little Alice's teeth, they look like they're from black jeans, but there's no DNA from the suspect in her teeth, just the material."

Gibbs looked at her, she rolled her eyes, "I've got some material running through the Mass Spectrometer as we speak to see if any DNA might be present on the material."

Gibbs noticed Liem making his way to the Mass Spectrometer Abby noticed too and they silently watched him study the machine.

"This is ancient," Liem mumbled as he crouched to check it out.

"That's my baby," Abby hissed, "and she doesn't appreciate being called old."

"Sorry," Liem said with a smile, he turned back to the machine and making sure no one was looking pulled a few of the wires loose before standing up and re-joining Gibbs and Abby.

Gibbs regarded Liem, "Don't you have work of your own?" he asked.

"Gibbs," Abby scolded, "Liem just wanted to bask in all that is Abby and to talk science." She smiled and patted Liem on the back, "He's new here, and needs to get acquainted with the right people."

Liem saw the look from Gibbs and decided to leave hastily, "Uh, now that you mention it I do have some work, maybe I'll see you later Abby," he smiled and waved as he left.

Gibbs rounded on Abby, the dog, which Abby named Alice started to bark frantically at the retreating Liem, "What were you doing alone with him Abby?" he asked accusingly.

"Gibbs, we ruled him out as a suspect after his alibis checked out, plus he seems harmless, maybe a little hinky, and Alice doesn't seem to like him, but she didn't like McGee either."

"Abbs," Gibbs scolded.

"Gibbs, he's just curious and wanted to check out my lab, he also said that Tony and Ziva have been questioning him a lot," Abby raised her brows challenging Gibbs.

"That's their job Abbs; he lives on the same street as Mary, works in the same office."

"I know, but what about Shannon, nothing linking them together," Abby retorted.

Gibbs sighed, "We'll find something."

Abby sighed too, "Sorry Gibbs, to be honest he does kind of give off a weird vibe." Abby slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"I don't want him down here with you; alone," Gibbs ordered, "and keep that thing locked up," he pointed to the dog as he walked out; Alice growled at him and barked sharply in protest.

"Don't worry Alice, I won't lock you up," Abby crouched to pet the dog then went to her Mass Spectrometer to see why it was taking so long to spit out some results. She listened to see if it was still running but couldn't hear a thing; she then crouched down and found some wires hanging loose. "Liem," she breathed and quickly hit her speed dial for Gibbs.

He answered on the second ring, "What is it Abbs? We just got a call about another body."

"Gibbs, you're not going to like this one bit," she started to say as she stood slowly from her Mass Spectrometer and went to her computer to call up Liem's record.

"What is it Abbs, I'm in a hurry."

"Liem is our guy; he pulled some wires out of my baby because he knew his DNA would be on the material from Alice." Abby confessed and typed away at her computer running the picture of his face through the system seeing if he had any police record.

"Damnit Abbs, don't let him in your lab again I'm sending Tony and Ziva back so we can catch him." Gibbs said in a worried tone.

Abby nodded, "I don't want to be the pessimist here Gibbs, but he's pretty good at not getting caught, he could be in hiding somewhere by now."

"Abby don't say stuff like that, we know who he is where he lives and where his parents live, he can't run far."

"I know you'll get him Gibbs, you always do," she hung up and turned back to look at her Spectrometer, something outside her window caught her attention and she turned to look. A white cat stood staring down at her; it seemed to be regarding her with some sort of curiosity. Abby shivered remembering the hairs found on both the victims. "Hinky," she mumbled and went to work trying to fix her Mass Spectrometer.

…………**.**

Gibbs was on edge, he was worried Liem might try to get back in Abby's lab, but he knew by now that with the Bolo put out by Ziva and Tony that there was no way he'd show up back at NCIS and much to Gibbs' disliking his house was empty and the parents didn't know a thing. He sighed as he looked down at the body of PFC Jaime Greene. She was the worst yet. Face swollen due to the head trauma, cuts along her throat resembling dotted lines, the same were found across her wrists, it seemed she was tortured more than the others. She was found on the loading docks behind some cargo, Ducky had estimated her time of death to be sometime early that morning, around 5 or 6 am. The most disturbing thing was that Liem had cut all her toes off and had made her walk five feet before he started to torture her some more.

McGee was sent back to the office to work with Abby to figure out what they could use to trace Liem, so far he didn't seem to have a cell phone and the car he was driving was a stolen rental, they found it ditched in some back alley in the city. Gibbs watched as they zipped up the body and he continued to search the area.

"Jethro this guy is a slippery one, but now we know who he is and his picture is posted everywhere." Ducky said putting a hand on Gibbs' shoulder squeezing slightly for comfort.

"Yeah Duck, but we don't know where he ran off to, he already proved he's sneaky, 'out of sight' he killed Jaime while on the cargo dock and not one officer saw him or heard anything."

Ducky shook his head, his thoughts were on Jaime and the horrific way she was killed. Gibbs sighed and looked around trying to find anything out of place, and there it was, a slip of paper weighed down by a rock. Gibbs dusted and there were no finger prints just as he had thought. He picked up the paper and read the clue.

_A third clue for you_

_I'm right under your nose_

_Knowledge I do possess_

_So to catch me is my request_

_There is a link Gibbs,_

_I am righting a wrong_

_But you can't stop me_

_Two more and then it's time_

_The real one will be mine._

Gibbs angrily put the note and the rock into an evidence bag and slammed his palm against a crate. Ducky returned his hand to Gibbs' shoulder.

"We'll get him Jethro, I'm sure of it, meanwhile why don't you take the evidence to Abigail, she's pretty broken up about her Mass Spectrometer."

_Abby!_ Gibbs thought with a panic, the bastard Liem was in her lab today and he had pulled the wires loose on her Mass Spectrometer, he slammed his hand against the crate again, "I had a feeling there was something wrong with him, he was in Abby's lab today with her, right under my nose," Gibbs seethed angrily. Ducky merely nodded knowing Gibbs had to get some of his anger and frustration out somehow. Gibbs breathed in deeply and calmed himself the best he could. He got into the car and drove back NCIS to deliver the evidence and make sure Abby was still safe.

………

The doors to Abby's lab whooshed open and both she and McGee looked up, "Hi Gibbs," they called, but no one was there, they heard a jingling, like a bell and Alice suddenly went crazy from her kennel. Abby and McGee got up to investigate the intruder; McGee had his arm out in front of Abby as they rounded the corner. Sitting on the floor looking up at the duo was a white cat.

"How in the hell did a cat get in here?" McGee asked holstering his gun, not seeing the threat the cat posed.

Abby scrunched her face thinking, "McGee, both the victims had white cat hairs found on their bodies…" Abby trailed as she tried to make a connection, she crouched down to the cat and reached out her hand, the cat cocked its head to the side and meowed. Alice was still going crazy in the background so Abby didn't hear or notice McGee take a blow to the head until he collapsed to the floor pulling her computer with him.

"McGee!" she yelped as she jumped and turned to see what had happened.

"Hello Abigail," a cold snicker called to her from a far shadow.

"Liem?" she asked, she couldn't make out a face in the dark but took a step back.

"My names not Liem," he answered still shrouded in a shadow, she heard him hit a button of some sort but didn't have much time to think about it as something pierced her neck. Her vision immediately started to blur and her knees buckled. She started to feel sleepy and grabbed for the table nearest her. Her hands slid off the metal and she fell heavily to the floor. Her head lolled to the right and before she closed her eyes she watched the cat trot over to where the mysterious man stood. All the while Alice barked and growled in the background covering up any noise made by the man or Abby.

………**.**

Gibbs had started to get a bad feeling in his gut so he floored it the last few blocks to NCIS. He slammed on the brakes and threw the car into park and bolted from the garage to the elevator. He punched the button to take him to Abby's lab, as soon as the doors opened he sprinted the rest of the way. As he rounded a corner the angry barks of a dog could be heard. Gibbs stepped through her doors.

"Abby! Abby!" he called looking around noticing the mess, he stumbled over something and looked down to see McGee lying on the floor, a small pool of blood had formed from the back of his head, he quickly hit his speed dial for DiNozzo.

"DiNozzo call the paramedics and get down to Abby's lab with Ziva!" he barked, he crouched down by McGee and started to call his name willing the agent to wake up.

……**..**

DiNozzo hung up his phone and made a mad dash for the elevator Ziva right on his trial.

"What is it Tony?" she asked.

"Something's wrong with Abby," he growled, he hit the button for the elevator but it was taking forever to arrive, frustrated and on edge he slammed open the door to the stairs and flew down them. Ziva kept up easily her mind racing a mile a minute. They arrived to the lab about the same time the EMT's, Ducky was there already a sad look on his face. DiNozzo watched as McGee was wheeled past on a gurney, he was still out.

"Boss, what happened?" he asked looking around at the mess and the blood left behind by McGee.

"The bastard snuck back in somehow and got her," Gibbs muttered, he was standing by where her computer had been thoughts racing through his mind. He turned his hardened gaze onto the pair, "get the security tapes and go through them, I'm going to see if the parking attendant saw anything."

Ziva and DiNozzo nodded, they only allowed themselves to move, not feel, for they feared if they let their emotion take over they wouldn't be able to concentrate.

**A/N: **Whew, pretty exciting huh? Well I figured that was a good place to end, so until I get a good amount of reviews I won't post the next chapter, so that means review like crazy! Love ya all! This is so exciting! P.S. starting with the next chapter there will be Gabby fluff, erm as much as there can be with her missing and all.


	4. Lost

**Midnight Sacrifice**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 4: **Lost

**A/N: **So this will probably be a pretty long chapter, possibly, we'll see, I have events and such all planned out, just need to get some filler stuff. Go on and read now, and don't forget to review!

…………**.**

Gibbs walked stiffly into the bullpen, nothing from the parking attendant, he swiftly walked past Tony and Ziva who were watching the tapes, he happened to catch a glimpse of Abby on the plasma screen and he stopped to watch. He couldn't hear anything being said due to incessant barking of the Pomeranian. He watched as an arm of black shot out from a corner and hit McGee on the back of the head he crumbled pulling Abby's computer with him and then Abby spun around. He could see her mouth moving as she talked to who Gibbs guessed to be Liem and then all of a sudden she too crumpled and fell to the floor. The tape then went black.

"Damnit," Gibbs muttered under his breath as he slammed his palm against his desk startling the other two agents.

"Could you find anything on Liem Wilcox?" Gibbs asked a hint of despair in his voice, he knew they were dealing with someone who knew the game; well.

"Uh, that's the thing boss, Liem Wilcox is dead, lived in Oklahoma, and it seems this man stole his identity." Tony reported sadly.

"We got prints from the car he stole, ran them through AFIS and we got no hits, it seems the Liem imposter didn't have anything to worry about when he sabotaged Abby's machine, we took the material to be re-tested and the DNA on it didn't get any hits either," Ziva reported solemnly.

Gibbs ran a hand over his face as he thought of a new way to approach this case. He then turned and went to Abby's lab. Ziva and Tony quickly followed after.

"What is it boss?" Tony asked barely making it to the elevator in time.

"The clues, we had to have missed something with his clues, a killer only leaves clues when he wants to be caught, there has to be something in them."

Ziva nodded knowing what Gibbs was talking about, they reached the lab, none of the agents looked to the dried blood that hadn't been cleaned yet, Gibbs made a mental note to visit McGee once he got a chance but for now he has sent Ducky to oversee the operation. They had also found a small compressed air pump on the ceiling in the corner behind where Abby was standing which they suspected he used to shoot some sort of sedative into her neck. Gibbs found all three pieces of paper and laid them out right next to each other. He shoved the first clue to the side and studied numbers two and three.

"These don't make sense," he mumbled as he read them over, "according to the second clue he was going to commit the third murder that night, but the third body was killed early morning after Mary."

"Who called the body in?" Ziva asked she tried to work out an explanation.

"Unidentified, McGee traced the call before he went to visit Abby and it had come from a payphone near the cargo area, no use in dusting for prints." Tony said.

"Then it is possible Liem had Jaime's body stashed somewhere and had meant for it to be discovered that night, maybe he had been planning to call this one in since he knew no one would notice her for quite some time, but after the threat Abby posed with running the material found in the dog's mouth he had to switch his plan." Ziva thought out loud.

"Then according to the third clue Liem plans to kill two more women before he kills Abby, but I think he's asking for us to figure out what he's after, he says there's a link between himself and Gibbs." Tony piped in; his mind was focused solely on the thought of finding Abby.

Gibbs rests his palms flat on the table the evidence is resting on and leans on his arms. His head is swimming with every scenario and possibility playing through his mind at the moment. "I've never seen the man before in my life," he sighed finally.

"Maybe he had a relative we but behind bars?" Ziva wondered.

"Possibly, but we don't know who Liem really is, DiNozzo, go back to the parents house and see what you can get out of them, Ziva we're going to the hospital, Tony meet us there when you're finished then we'll figure out where to go from there." Gibbs was not going to admit defeat, he would admit, however, that this man was sneaky and was doing everything in his power to not get caught, but Gibbs suspected he'd give himself away; when the time was right. Gibbs, much like Ziva and Tony, was not allowing himself to feel because if he did that he'd have to question his ability to handle the case, he did vow that once they found Abby he'd leave no sign of life in the body of whoever the man was.

………**.**

Abby's first memory is bumpy, literally. Her hands are tied tightly, too tightly in fact, behind her back and there is a large square of duct tape over her mouth. She is in a fetal position and guesses she is in the trunk of a car. She can hear the sounds of the highway beneath her and then she hears the car start to slow. She shifts as the car turns and then it starts to get very bumpy and Abby hits the top of the trunk hard and she can feel a bump begin to form on her forehead. The bumpiness increases and then suddenly stops. Now her heart is racing as she knows she'll be facing her kidnapper soon. She hears the driver side door slam and the jingle of keys she then hears a key being inserted into the trunk lock and suddenly she is blinded. She turns her head away and a rough hand yanks her out of the trunk by her forearm.

"Enjoy the ride pumpkin?" Liem asks with a sick smile, this is not the same man she had visited with earlier in her lab.

Abby just sneers at him and he slaps her; hard. She utters a small cry of pain that is muffled by the tape over her mouth. She stumbles as he leads her to another vehicle, this time she gets to sit in the passenger seat.

"Didn't want to give away my location," he mumbles as a lame excuse, as Abby enters the car she notices the white cat curled up on the backseat seemingly sleeping. "Don't mind Snowy, she won't be a bother." He smiles at her sickly, Abby turns away and looks out the window, _So much for not giving away the location,_ she thinks and adds in an eye roll, she recognizes her surroundings as Rock Creek Park, she and some friends had partied here one weekend. She was a little confident that they were still in the DC area, but Rock Creek Park was huge and there's no way Gibbs and the rest would know where she was.

_Gibbs_, she thinks sadly as they drive down a dirt road, Abby assumes it's an old Ranger's road that is no longer in use. She lets her mind drift to her silver haired fox and she tries to send him a sign as to where she is. He said he'd always protect her and that no one would hurt her, but she was hurting.

"You're probably curious as to why I chose you, huh?" Liem finally asks after a few moments of silence.

Abby nods as she can't speak.

Liem smiled slowly, "I'll tell you a little bit now and more once you see the surprise waiting for you in my cabin, it's a good one," he winks at her before turning his attention back to the road. "You see, you're little body guard took something from me. He killed my cousin, two years ago after I had moved down here to be with her, he shot her. She meant the world to me; we had devised a plan to kill her husband who was a Marine Corporal, Patrick Hillderman, too bad my cousin decided to kill their little girl, the husband found the body, Gibbs got assigned the case and when they had figured out the murderer, not thanks to you," Liem then reached out and struck Abby across the face again, "he and his little agent brigade knocked down her front door, she got one shot off but missed, Gibbs didn't miss, got her right in the heart." Liem looked to see if she was listening. Abby looked at him with shock. "By the way, my name's Carl, I don't think your little agent friends will figure that out, I went through many, many, many, steps to see that they would never figure out my true identity."

A tear escaped Abby's eyes, she had tried hard to believe in the beginning that Gibbs and the rest of the team could get this man, but now she was starting to doubt it. He had made it virtually impossible to be found.

"You're here today because I needed to take something from Gibbs that he cares about I also have a fascination with you Abigail, one scientist to another," he chuckled there, "right you don't about that side of me…yet."

Abby shivered and wondered just what he had meant by that statement. "Oh I know I promised Gibbs two more murders before taking you but you see the material you found in the dog's mouth compromised me, I didn't want to take the chance of my DNA possibly matching something out there in the world, although I doubt it would. If you can believe it I haven't got a police record." He smiled at her and she winced. Carl looked to be lost in thought before he turned back to Abby, "Well I guess he does get two more murders, I took the liberty to put my parents out of their misery, that's right, they were my real parents, they didn't know a thing, they thought I had legally changed my name to Liem and was really a lawyer, heh, anybody these days can forge diplomas and degrees, that's why Tony and Ziva didn't suspect a thing after questioning them."

Abby looked away and rested her head against the cool glass as she watched scenery pass her by. Her head ached because of the confession from the man next to her and how messed up his story was. She couldn't believe she had been kidnapped by some psycho redneck cousin lover who killed his own parents.

"You know you complicated everything with having to be so meticulous, I was enjoying killing women on the base and from NCIS, much more thrilling than committing a murder in a normal city. You made me change my original plan, right now we're ad-libing, I don't like this Abbs, makes me paranoid that I messed up somewhere," he looked over to her and for a moment she could see a scared look in his eyes. Abby smiled as best she could under the tape as she realized her cell phone was in her pocket, but had fallen out when they switched cars. He did mess up and for the first time since the ride did she feel hope that they would be found. She then found herself wondering what her surprise would be once she got to Carl's destination. She watched as Lake Bernard Frank came into view. She saw a small cabin looming in the distance completely surrounded by trees, hiding it from view except for when they crested the hill.

"There it is Abby, the place you shall die," he chuckled lightly as they sped down the hill and around a curve. He hit the brakes as soon as they were in front of the cabin. He got out, walked around to her side and roughly drug her from the car to the cabin. He unlocked the door and shoved her inside, she stumbled and fell to her knees, pain raced up her leg and to her hip causing her to flinch. He yanks her up and hits the light switch. At first Abby thinks she's in some sort of video surveillance room but in actuality it is the living room of the small cabin. She looks at the screens all of which are blank, except for one, which she suspects to be her room because she sees a bed in it and nothing else. She looks around and noticed some very high tech equipment in a far corner and her curiosity is piqued as she wonders what it is for, Carl see's her looking and provides an explanation for her.

"I use those to conduct my experiments; I have a slight obsession with Neurology and the brain. Did you know you can actually control someone's brain by hooking up wires to just the right parts and delivering varying amounts of electricity?"

Abby shook her head.

"My dear that's how I got my eyes into NCIS, you see Snowy, the cat, she's my most valued experiment, if you had ever gotten a good look at her collar you would notice all the wires connected to her neck, spine, and head along with a very small and sophisticated camera. It took years to figure out exactly which portions of the cats' brain controlled what, very painstaking, went through a bunch of kitties."

Abby cringed thinking of the man tearing apart cats' bodies and examining their brains and nervous systems. She was dealing with a real sicko; he reached over and caressed her face before painfully yanking the tape from her mouth. She didn't cry out, she was not going to satisfy him with her pain, she did flinch though.

"How do you control the cat?" she asked trying to keep him talking.

He held up a small remote with buttons labeled for which action they could control. He also pointed to a small earpiece, "She also follows voice commands, cats are highly intelligent and can learn commands just as well if not better than dogs."

"So you'd use the cat to lure you're victims out into the open or as a distraction?" she asked him, she tried to wiggle her hands from the rope behind her back but it was tied to tightly and she could feel her wrists burning as her skin was scrapped away.

Carl nodded, "Sounds very sci-fi and farfetched huh?" he asked a proud smile on his face. "My professors back in college laughed at my conjectures and extensive research into the feline mind, you see I wasn't ready to tackle the human mind, too complicated, but a cat was easy. You could control it easily enough with different pitched noises, but that wasn't enough. I had to figure out just was neurons controlled which parts of the brain, movement and sound being of the most important to me. That's what controls the brain, small electrical currents from neurons. After being written off I was more determined than ever to prove I was right and that's what drove me day and night back in Chicago, to show them I wasn't crazy and it could really happen."

Abby listened but found it hard to believe anything of what he was saying; the mind of any creature was just too complex for such an experiment. "You've distracted me Abigail, I didn't bring you here share my experiments with you, I brought you here to pay a price. You're surprise is also waiting for you." Carl then grabbed her upper arm and took her to the door opposite of the living room. He opened it and shoved her in; she tripped on her feet and fell to the floor. She flipped around and managed to get herself into a sitting position. Her hands are still tied behind her back and that makes it difficult for her to get to her feet, but she manages and then sinks to the bed. She sighs and lets the day's events whirl about in her head.

The mind control scenario freaked her out and she didn't want to dwell on that weirdness, it made her head hurt, all she wanted to think about was Gibbs and how much she wanted to see his face right now. Hell she'd even give Tony a kiss if they found her before it was too late. She scooted down nearer the foot of the bed and lay down sideways. She looked across the room to the opposite wooden wall; there were no windows and just a small closet. She curled her feet closer to her chest and imagined Gibbs' arm around her waist holding her tight, protecting her. A few tears escaped her eyes as she drifted off to a light sleep.

………………

Gibbs sat in the lobby of the hospital waiting to hear news on McGee's condition from Ducky, he nursed a cup of coffee and watched the clock slowly strike six, six o'clock at night, he and the rest of the crew should be calling it a day, Abby should be safe and on her way home or to his home. He quickly dismissed that thought, he wasn't even sure if she had shared the same feelings as he did, they sure flirted a lot but he just figured that was her personality. He would always get a little jealous when she'd recount her nights out and all the guys she danced with or possibly brought a man home. He made a mental note to talk to her about that, no more strangers for Abby.

"Boss," Tony huffed breathlessly as he burst into the waiting room, Ziva right on his heels.

Gibbs looked up just as he was about to take a swig of his coffee, he raised his brows for the agents to continue.

"Liem Wilcox's parents are dead, murdered," Ziva stated a look of concern and worry in her eyes and voice. Tony was pacing trying to keep his mind from wondering to all the awful things Abby could be enduring at the moment.

Gibbs cursed under his breath and stood from his chair, he began to pace with a worried expression on his face as he thought, he then turned to Tony, "Did you try to trace Abby's phone?"

Tony stopped his pacing and exchanged a look with Ziva neither said a word as they seemed to read each other's minds and without an order they ran to their car and headed back to NCIS to run a trace on Abby's GPS in her cell.

Gibbs wished he could assist Tony and Ziva but he needed to make sure Tim would be alright before his conscious could be eased a bit. He continued to pace until Ducky emerged from the ER doors, a light smile on his face.

"Timothy will be fine, he has a minor concussion but they are releasing him tonight, he should be ready to go in about an hour. They used sixty three stitches in the gash on the back of his head but other than that he is in good shape, oh and Jethro, go easy on him he feels very guilty about young Abigail." Ducky smiled sadly as he gripped Gibbs' arm to get his meaning across.

"Don't worry Duck, we _will_ get her back, I won't be able to rest unless she's back here," _in my arms_ he added silently as he waited for McGee to emerge from behind the double doors.

About an hour later McGee came walking through, looking a little worse for wear, Gibbs' cell phone rang, "Gibbs," he said sharply.

"Boss you'll never believe it, we got a trace on Abby's phone, and it seems to be a few miles in Rock Creek Park, east side just off of the highway."

Gibbs hung up without hearing the rest of the sentence; his heart skipped a beat as he realized they had one upped the killer.

Gibbs ordered McGee into a wheelchair as he raced to the car, Ducky was close behind.

"What's going on boss?" McGee asked, his head was pounding and he could see stars on the edges of his vision.

"DiNozzo and Ziva got a trace on Abby's phone; it seems they are in Rock Creek Park southeast of Lake Bernard Frank."

……………**.**

Abby awoke an hour after falling asleep and pushed herself to sit against the wall with her feet hanging slightly over the bed. She looked around the room wondering what her 'surprise' was and frankly she didn't want one. She swung her legs back and forth wondering just how upset Gibbs was at her, she cringed as she heard his voice yelling in her head, and it also caused her to smile slightly. The sudden slamming of the door against the wall made her jump about three feet and she fell to the side thrown off balance by her hands still being tied behind her back.

"Abigail I can see the wonder in your eyes and now my dear it is time to unveil the surprise, oh I think you'll like it, probably enjoy the company as well," Carl smiled and strode over to the closet and threw the small door open.

Abby gasped in shock as not one but two bodies wrapped in plastic fell forward and to the floor.

"My failed attempts at understanding the human mind and its many complexities, they're here to keep you company," he turned like he was about to leave the room but decided against it and lunged for her.

Abby screamed and kicked her legs, "Get off of me!" she yelled writhing about, her actions were cut short as she felt a blade plunge into her side, she gasped and Carl stood up.

"That my dear is for losing your cell phone and further hindering my plans. No worries my dear, we'll be leaving soon, too bad you weren't able to get to know your roommates before this unexpected occurrence."

Abby moaned and she could feel her blood gushing from the wound on her side, she figured he had placed it just right to keep her alive but she knew she'd bleed out in a matter of hours. Carl stared at her for a moment just watching her blood seep through her white shirt. She was biting her bottom lip hard to keep from screaming in pain, her mouth opened as she pulled in lung fulls of air trying to ease the pain. Each breath sent a sliver of pain up into her head causing her to flinch. "You just signed your death certificate," she managed between each gasping breath.

Carl simply shrugged, "He doesn't deserve to get you back unless it would be in a body bag."

"You'll be the one in the bag," she shot back which earned a jab to the side of her face; she felt her lip split and could taste blood.

"Do not talk back to me, come on we have to go, if they ran a trace on your phone then your friends should be here in an hour." He grabbed her arm and forced her to stand, she swayed a bit as her stab wound protested her new position and her knees buckled and gave out. Carl caught her by her upper forearm and shoved her forward; because of the pain and her hands being tied she couldn't get her balance so she fell to the floor once more this time scraping the side of her face. She groaned and gave up trying to stand and slumped to the floor breathing heavy, her vision started to dim and her breaths grew shallower.

_Come on Abbs, you need to keep breathing, it's just s little scratch, you'll be rescued soon. I'm sure they ran the trace and they're on their way here now. _She thought to herself as she felt Carl applying tape to her mouth and hoisting her over his shoulder. The new position caused her wound to seep with more blood and the new agony of pain was enough to tip her off the scale and she fell unconscious.

Carl didn't care about cleaning up after himself, he had a sinking feeling in his mind that his game was about to end, but he still had the trophy and he wanted an audience when he was through with her. He was slightly aware of her blood soaking through his shirt but he didn't care. He locked the cabin door behind him before starting the twenty minute hike to a small shed a little ways into the woods. It had the perfect set up; it was the old man's hunting shed and held all kinds of different tools for him and Abby to play with. He smiled as he went through what he could to her with all the different tools.

…………**..**

Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs were racing through evening traffic going as fast as the flow would allow them. Gibbs was cursing loudly and honking his horn every few seconds. Ziva and Tony were silent, both too consumed by their own thoughts. McGee was ordered to stay behind with Ducky.

_"You bring our Abigail back Jethro, you're the only one who can. Make sure that her kidnapper see's the business end of a gun. No one lays a hand on Abigail and gets away with it."_ Gibbs was going through Ducky's parting statement.

Gibbs had nodded to the ME and got into the car. The whole situation had caused his heart to ache with each passing moment that Abby was missing. He could only imagine what was happening to her. Liem's other victims had suffered gravely before finally being killed. Gibbs made a silent oath with himself to never, ever let Abby see danger again. She was his lab rat; she was supposed to stay safe in her lab surrounded by her 'babies.' Gibbs' only comfort when out in the field catching the bad guys was knowing that Abby was always safe in her lab at NCIS. He recalled a recent conversation he had with Abby only a few months ago when Tony and McGee had gotten too carried away with their teasing and stories.

…**Flashback…**

_Gibbs had gone down to Abby's lab with a Caf-Pow to congratulate Abby on matching DNA evidence and helping them to catch the bad guy. He was a bit thrown off when her lab quietly greeted him._

_"Abby?" he called, a quiver of worry in his voice, her lab was never quiet._

_"In here Gibbs," came a downhearted reply. Gibbs found her in her office sitting in her chair hugging Bert._

_"What's up Abbs?" he asked going to stand next to her, he put her Caf-Pow on her desk near her, and she barely glanced at it._

_She sighed and hugged Bert which made him pass gas. Gibbs smirked. "Just some things Tony and McGee said earlier got me thinking."_

_"Oh? And what did they say?" he had already made a mental note to give them each a good head slap._

_"Well nothing much, they were just going on about their adrenaline rushes when they're out in the field or how exciting it is when they're dodging bullets and then they take down the bad guy. It just sounded exciting Gibbs, ya know? Well of course you know because you're out there with them and I'm stuck here in my lab," she whipped around to Gibbs quickly with a wide eyed look, "Not that it's a bad thing here, I LOVE it here and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."_

_Gibbs just continued to look at her waiting for her to get it all out._

_She sighed again and smiled slightly, "I guess I get a little jealous sometimes, it just sounds exciting to be out and shooting at bad guys." She smiled a bit as she felt better about getting her issue off of her chest._

_Gibbs pulled her into a standing position and hugged her tight, before letting her go he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and looked into her crystal clear green eyes._

_"I like it better having you coped up in your lab Abbs, it means you're safe. I don't think I could do my job effectively knowing you were in the field with us and could possibly be shot. You're the one person on the team I couldn't bear the thought of being hurt." He smiled warmly at her, and at that moment the look that passed between them is what had sealed the deal with how Abby really felt about her boss. Gibbs too, at that moment, realized that his feelings for her were of much more than friendship._

_"Thanks for listening Gibbs," she smiled and wrapped him in another hug then picked up her Caf-Pow and walked to her lab and turned on her music full blast. Gibbs chuckled before following her into her lab._

…**.Present….**

Gibbs put the pedal to the metal as he exited and veered onto the shoulder of the exit surpassing the line of cars waiting to enter the park. He sped down the hill turning where Tony instructed while reading from a printed off map. After only a half hour of driving they found the abandoned car. The agents got out and walked to the car, they looked around and found Abby's phone lying just under the trunk. Tony grabbed it and they got back into the car. They sped off down the rutted and washed out old Ranger's Trail road.

"Could you watch the bumps boss?" Tony asked as he held onto the dashboard for dear life, both he and Ziva were getting thrown about like rag dolls. Gibbs shot him an angry glare. "Right, don't know why I asked," Tony mumbled.

"Look-" was all Ziva could get out before they hit another hole and she was thrown about the back seat.

Gibbs slowed a bit and noticed a barely visible cabin surrounded by trees. The cabin wasn't far from the lake, and he noticed the car parked in front of the cabin. His heart began to race, he had just hoped they made it in time and nothing had happened to Abby; yet. No! He would not think like that, of course she was safe, she was a fighter. As the agents pulled up to the cabin Ziva and Tony wasted no time in bailing, the car wasn't even completely stopped when they rushed out.

"NCIS!" Tony and Ziva shouted as they kicked in the door. Gibbs was close behind; all agents had their guns pointed into the cabin. Tony took the first step. "NCIS," he called again, Ziva found the light switch and flipped it. The room came to life and the agents were greeted with the humming of the surveillance equipment. All the screens were blank except for the screen showing the room Abby was kept in.

Gibbs was the first one to the door and pulled it open, the blood on the bed and the floor made his heart stop and his knees shake. Tony cursed and quickly looked away. Ziva brought a hand up to her mouth and went to stand in the main area.

"At least those aren't Abby," Tony commented indicating the two bodies lying sprawled from the closet.

"The woods, now, find his trail," Gibbs rushed past both Tony and Ziva and jumped from the top of the porch to the ground. The sun was beginning to set, they were losing time, and soon it would be dark.

"Over here boss," Tony called, he stood when Gibbs and Ziva approached, he was holding up one of Abby's studded bracelets.

Gibbs took it and put it in his pocket, "Good girl Abbs," he said softly as he and the agents fanned out heading northeast.

………………

Abby had regained consciousness for a couple minutes and managed to pull off a bracelet to leave as a clue, and hoped that it would be spotted in the on setting dusk. The pain in her side had dulled to an annoying throb and she couldn't feel if blood still leaked out or if it had finally clotted, but with her knowledge she knew a wound as deep as she had received could bleed for hours. She watched the forest floor pass below her and she felt like she might be sick, correction she did become sick and vomited on the back of Carl's feet.

"Damnit," he mumbled and flipped her off of his shoulder and she fell to the hard ground.

She gasped at the pain that shot through her as she landed on her tailbone; she fell back into the leaves gasping. She squeezed her eyes shut and rode out the first wave of pain before daring to open them again. She twisted her torso to try and get to her feet but all she accomplished was cracking open whatever part of her wound had scabbed over. She gave up and just fell back into the leaves waiting for Carl to grab her.

"Come on," he mumbled yanking her upright by her arm, this time he forced her to walk. Abby tried hard to walk but she was beginning to grow weak from blood lose and so he basically drug her along the rough path. Carl hadn't noticed that he had passed the hunting cabin a few feet back. He made a right and started to head deeper into the Rock Creek Park.

After a solid hour of walking and dragging Abby, Carl stopped and sat on a rock he dropped Abby where he stopped and she fell to the ground. Her breathes were short and labored and she was barely holding onto consciousness. Carl grabbed a water bottle from his pack and dark thirstily, Abby started to absently lick her lips. Carl sneered and shoved the bottle into her mouth. Abby choked and coughed up a mixture of water and blood.

_Uh oh, that's not a good sign,_ Abby thought as she tasted the metallic liquid in her mouth.

"That's enough for you, now I don't want to dampen our moment but it seems I have gotten us lost."

Abby groaned in response, she would've tried to scream but she hadn't enough energy.

"We'll just keep hiking and see where we end up, your Gibbs is supposed to be a good tracker so he should find us, one of us may be dead by the time he does, but he'd be getting that anyways." After finishing a second swig from the bottle Carl threw Abby over his shoulder so that he could cover more ground.

……**.**

It had grown dark and the team had found the hunting cabin, no sign of Carl or Abby anywhere. They had backtracked to the original trail but the fading light proved to be against them. They hiked for about a half hour trying to use their flashlights but it had proved useless.

Gibbs sighed and slammed his fist into a nearby tree, "That's enough for tonight guys, our best bet would be to bunk down for the night and start fresh in the morning."

Tony was worried about Abby and didn't want to quite but he knew what Gibbs had said was true. They wouldn't be able to spot anything in the coming night. "Where are we going to stay boss?" he asked as they made their way back to the cabin.

"Surely we can't drive into town, we'd waste time in getting here in the morning," Ziva added.

"We should get a search team, get some dogs, we could call McGee and have him bring Jethro out here. Jethro loves Abby he'd be able to find her in no time." Tony offered as an idea.

Gibbs was a little shocked when Tony had said 'Jethro loves Abby,' but he knew Tony had no idea just how true it was. "They wouldn't get here in time; we'll stay in the cabin and set off first thing in the morning."

It wasn't the brightest or the best plan but Gibbs didn't want to leave the area incase Liem, they didn't know his real name yet, would come back for any reason of if Abby were to get away and found her way back to the cabin. They had decided it would be best to rest in the living room as they couldn't find any other room and no one could look at what they assumed to be Abby's blood. They had found food in the cupboards but they hardly ate. Gibbs did, however, brew a pot of coffee and drank a few cups. He didn't intend to sleep that night.

…………**.**

After wondering aimlessly in the night Carl had decided to bunk down for the night. He was getting tired of lugging around Abby and threw her on the ground like one would a duffle bag. She moaned softly but didn't stir. She couldn't keep her mind focused nor could she stay conscious for long periods of time. Her face had become as white as a sheet and her whole body trembled from the cold and her lips were starting to turn blue. There was dried blood on each corner of her mouth as well as along as her cheek and forehead. Carl lit a little camping lantern and sat it between him and Abby. He then took out a pack of hot dogs ate two and shoved a half into Abby's mouth. She managed to chew it and swallow before she was assaulted by a bottle of water. She choked again, but much weaker this time. Her breathes were wheezing past her lips and she was losing feeling throughout her body.

_You will not die like this Abigail Scuito; you are not allowed to die until you tell Gibbs how you truly feel!_ She scolded herself willing her body to stay alive. Cal had propped her against a log so that she was in a sitting position.

"Liking the great outdoors?" he asked her smiling.

She couldn't form words so she just stayed still, not a good choice because he kicked her right where her wound was, she gasped sharply and fell forward. She was surprised her hands hadn't fallen off, but she did stop feeling them hours ago so they may have.

"When I ask a question I want an answer."

"Yes," Abby managed weakly and rolled to her back. The next action surprised her the most, but Carl actually threw a light blanket over the top of her shivering body. "Thanks," she breathed, the blanket wasn't too heavy but it felt almost like heaven to her. For being late spring the nights were still pretty cold.

Carl didn't respond, Abby raised her head as best she could and noticed that he had already drifted off to sleep. Abby dropped her head back to the ground, she would try getting up but she knew it would be no use. Even if she, by some miracle, would manage to get to her feet she would never get far. She just concentrated on breathing in and out, in and out, in…and……out. Soon she was asleep.

**A/N: **So?? How do you like it so far? Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as I thought it would be, but it's a good length, plus I have to get to bed! I will update as soon as I get some good reviews. Sorry if I confused anyone with the whole mind control thing, but we had a discussion about it once in my Psych class and I found it very interesting. There have been studies into the possibility of it because of the fact your brain is controlled by electrical shocks carried by the neurons, but nothing solid enough to make is possible, but I decided to make it possible in this little story. Not too sure how much more in depth I'll go with, probably include a scene with McGee and Abby where she's telling him about it and him, being the geek he is, gets into it and wants to know more. Anywhos REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Surrender

**Midnight Sacrifice**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 5: **Surrender

**A/N: **Gah! Thanks sooo much everyone for all the reviews, I love them! Sorry this chapter took sooo long, but I got busy with work and school and catching up on my sleep! Well I hope you like this chapter, it'll be a good one, I promise!

…………**..**

The dawn broke and found the forest coated in a heavy fog. Abby was still alive, but barely. She had grown weaker over the night, but her stab wound had completely scabbed over, along with her shirt. It was oozing a clear liquid and was burning, she knew it was infected. She had a fever and felt groggy. Her eyes refused to open all the way and they had become heavily crusted. In all reality she really just wanted to die, the pain was too much.

_"Abby you are not allowed to die, not now not ever! I'm on my way to you."_ She heard Gibbs' voice in her head. Her arms ached and her neck was stiff. The blanket that covered her had become tangled in her legs and so she was shivering erratically.

"Good morning sunshine," Carl greeted with a smile as he came back to their small camp after reliving himself.

Abby let her head fall back to the earth, she was too weak to come up with a response and too numb to feel the kick to her ribs. She didn't even moan or groan, but there was no use. She closed her eyes and just concentrated on her short, labored breathes. Her world was going black around the edges and she tried desperately to stay awake so at least she'd know she was still alive.

"Better hit the trail, don't want your friends to catch up to us too easily, I'm pretty sure they've been out searching for the last half hour." Carl packed up all his gear, shoved the water bottle down Abby's throat before shoving that too in his bag. He then picked up Abby and as before, threw her over his shoulder and continued his trek further into the forest.

…………**.**

DiNozzo had called local law enforcement and asked them to round up volunteers along with search and rescue so that they could find Abby, and fast. Gibbs and Ziva had already ventured off into the woods, Tony had argued and swore up and down when Gibbs told him to stay behind and inform the search and rescue on their situation. He didn't want to stand around uselessly, he wanted to get out there and find Abby, find his best friend, "little sister", and confidante. He paced the interior of the small cabin, Ducky, Jimmy, and McGee would be there shortly to collect the bodies and evidence. The sound of crunching gravel got Tony's attention just as he was about to go insane.

"It's about time you got here probie, you can inform the locals along with search and rescue when they get here, I need to get going," Tony said hastily as he rushed past the confused ME, Palmer, and Timothy.

McGee wasn't sure how to respond so he only nodded. His head still ached and Ducky had informed him that it would not be a good idea to join the team in the woods as it presented him many opportunities to fall and knock himself out, and he may never wake up.

……**.**

Gibbs would never admit it, but right now he was scared, scared for Abby, for himself, for his team and what they would do if they didn't find her in time, but he didn't want to think along those lines. He _would _findher and she _will _be alive. He would not let her die, not before he had gotten a few things off of his chest and squared away with her. He climbed up a steep embankment and searched the few feet he could see below him. He had been following the trail Liem/Carl had left behind and so he was confident he would find her, and soon.

………**..**

Carl and Abby came to a large creek, Carl then grew frustrated, because he didn't know the woods well and didn't know where he would end up if he went in any direction. He had set Abby on the ground and she sat there slumped over like an old rag doll.

"Damn," he mumbled kicking the ground; Abby managed a small flinch and sighed when his foot didn't hit her.

She couldn't hold her head up but she could hear the stream. She turned and looked behind her; the creek was only a few feet away. She turned to watch Carl's shoes, he took a few steps ahead of her and started to turn in circles, he then walked a little further. She let her body fall to the earth, she heard Carl whip around to see what had happened. He didn't come back to her but instead pulled out an old park map to try and figure out his location.

"Damnit, I'm only a scientist, not a damn pioneer," Carl laughed as his own joke and turned to see Abby's reaction. A look of horror had befallen his face as he watched Abby roll herself into the frigid creek. He ran as fast he could to the edge of the water, but it was moving swiftly and easily swept her downstream. Carl roared out in anger and threw himself into the water in an attempt to catch up to her, but she had gotten a good head start. He easily flowed with the water but his pack and hiking attire had weighed him down. He watched as her limp form disappeared out of view around a curve ahead of him. He crawled onto the bank and sat shivering for a few moments before decided to keep hiking down the stream in hope of finding her body washed along shore somewhere.

………**.**

_Not your best idea Abigail,_ Abby thought to herself as the near freezing water swept her along with its fast moving currents. She didn't know what else to do and this had seemed like a good idea at the time. She could barely keep her head above the roaring water and her lungs were taking a beating. She choked and spit up water while it threw her around and against rocks. She could feel her legs getting scratched by the rocks under the surface. She knew she couldn't stay conscious much longer, not with her infected wound and her already beyond broken body. She couldn't move her feet and her hands were still tied behind her back, she knew she didn't have a chance at surviving so she closed her eyes, took as big a breath as she could and let the water sweep her away, supposedly to her grave.

……**..**

Gibbs had found himself at the trails end, he was standing and staring at the creek watching as the waters sped past him. _He wouldn't go into the creek; there'd be too many chances for him to lose Abby._ He decided to follow the creek and see if he could find the trail again.

On the opposite side Carl too was following the creek trying to find Abby but so far nothing was appearing. He was shivering from the cold wetness still clinging to his body; he had ditched his pack a few yards back because it was too heavy for him to lug. He could feel himself slowly slipping in madness as his breathes became ragged and his mind only focused on the bloody bodies of his former victims. He gripped his knife tightly and a small sick chuckle broke through his lips. All he cared about now was finding the bitch and killing her, he would leave the body for poor little Gibbs to find. His eyes took on a maddening gleam and his foot falls had become heavy and determined.

_I'll find the bitch and I'll have so much fun chopping her into a jigsaw puzzle, maybe Gibbs and the ME could work on it together, putting back together the pieces of Abigail Scuito._ These sick thoughts were running through his mind and so he had failed to notice the Agent adjacent him on the other side of the creek.

Gibbs heard the breaking of twigs and rustling of leaves on the other side of the creek and snapped his head up to see what was following him. His heart stopped when he saw Liem/Carl walking along the other side seemingly lost in thought. The knife glittered evilly in the filtered sun's rays. Gibbs' mouth went dry and his mind stopped for a moment just wondering where Abby was and why the man was walking in such a maddening manner. His agent skills soon took full control, he knew it wouldn't do much good to call to the man across from him; he had to get to the other side of the creek without making a sound. It had seemed the heavens were smiling on Jethro today as he spied some rocks sticking from the shallow end of the creek and they lead to the other side. He let Liem/Carl get a few yards ahead of him before he crossed to the other side.

Carl had now started to mumble to himself, his years of being a serial killer were now taking control of his mind and he started to see his victims in the woods surrounding him. The first to manifest herself was a young girl back from Chicago. She was six years old and had bright red pigtails bouncing on her head as she skipped next to him.

"Hello Liem, what are you looking for? Where is Snowy?" the little girl asked, she turned to look at him and she had a hole gaping in her forehead from where he shot her.

"You're not real," he mumbled as he kept walking. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for anymore, but he knew he needed to find something.

"Liem, come sit with me," he looked and saw a young woman with long brown hair looking at him; she was a stripper from Chicago. Her eyes were swollen and her leg was at an odd angle.

"Get out of here," he spat.

"Carl, why would you just leave us behind?" this time he saw his cousin and her little girl, and stopped, a sad look on his face and tears sprang to his eyes.

"You could join us Carl, it's so peaceful where we are," her soft, mellow voice beckoned him and he smiled.

"I would Karen, but I need to avenge you're death, I need to kill someone," he reached out to caress her face but only found air.

Gibbs easily followed the trail Liem/Carl left behind and just around a curve ahead he heard mumbling. He drew his gun and when stepping around the corner shouted, "Federal Agent, don't move."

Carl whipped around started, a slow, animalistic grin spread across his face. With a deep growl he turned and ran for Gibbs with his knife pointed at the man's gut. Gibbs wasted no time in firing off three rounds into the man's chest. Carl coughed up blood before falling heavily to the forest floor. Ziva, who wasn't too far behind heard the shots and started to run in their direction, Tony too had heard and started to run in the direction the sounds had come from. Ziva was first to arrive and Tony had hit her in his blind rush to see what had happened.

"Ziva," he mumbled rubbing his nose as he backed a few steps away from her. Ziva looked at him and nodded across the creek.

Tony looked up and saw Gibbs standing over the body of Liem/Carl, his gun still smoking. "Boss?" he called out as he and Ziva surged forth through the creek to reach their boss on the other side.

Gibbs looked up when he heard their voices; he had a vacant expression in his eyes. "We keep following the bank, I think he was looking for her," was all he said as he continued on, he'd leave the body for the other searchers to find, it wasn't what was important right now. Tony and Ziva nodded in a silent agreement as they fanned to the left and right of Gibbs continuing to look for Abby. Neither would admit that they might be looking for her body, no one wanted to admit that she might have already met her fate.

Gibbs was relieved that he was the one who got to kill the bastard but he was distraught that he didn't have Abby. _Must mean she managed to get away, that's my girl. _He thought to himself and the ghost of a smile found its way to his face.

Tony looked over to his boss and sighed, he knew Gibbs must be beating himself up over the whole ordeal because Tony himself was going crazy. Abby was the closet to family he had besides Gibbs, she was his favorite and one of the only woman he could flirt with and not worry about a sock to the head. She was always the brightest light in his day and he couldn't imagine work without her, hell he didn't know if he could show up there knowing she'd never be there. He shook his head viciously, he _knew_ she'd be alive, she was a fighter and he suspected that she and Gibbs might have something going on.

Ziva was worried, sure she hadn't known Abby like the rest of the agents had, but the little gothic lab rat had found a way to burrow into her seemingly cold, and hardened heart. They had gotten off to a bad start, but with Abby's willing to see the good and potential in all people and how she was the first to hug Ziva after their fight, Ziva knew she had found a long time friend in Abby. Abby always made any case seem less challenging than it really was, and Ziva, just like the other agents and team members, had grown this odd sense to want to protect her. Sure Abby had proved herself many times by taking down the man hired to kill her, duct taping Chip, and the time McGee's obsessed fan pointed a gun to her head, but still Ziva would put herself in front of a bullet for Abby. She knew Abby would do the same, despite their past.

Gibbs too was lost in his thoughts about Abby and how she had made his life worth living. She was the reason, in the beginning, that he would wake up in the morning, put his clothes on and come into the office. Somehow the thought of seeing her everyday drove him to always be there, no matter what. He couldn't justify his leaving her behind when he went to Mexico though, he was hurt and he realized that being away from her and the rest of his team was doing nothing but hurting him worse. He had to go back, to see her, to feel her, and to know she was still there. Once he thought about it he supposed the moment he had fallen in love with her was the first time he had seen her scrunched up sideways smile she would get when she tried to keep something inside that was hurting her or when she thanked him for listening to her.

It was now noon and the agents hadn't found a thing along the creek. "Boss, what if she's somewhere further in the woods and we're following this creek for nothing?" Tony asked he was starting to feel agitated and worried.

"She's close DiNozzo, I can feel it," Gibbs muttered as he continued forward. They were coming upon the rapids in the creek. The water roared in their ears and Gibbs was growing worried as an ominous feeling settled in his stomach.

Ziva and Tony were surveying the rapids trying to judge just where someone who was floating down the creek would be swept up. They didn't have to look long when they heard the sharp intake of breath from their boss before he shot down the bank like a speeding bullet.

"Abby," both agents breathed as they too took off after Gibbs.

Tony's heart broke as he took in the sight of her. She had washed ashore, face down and hands tied behind her back. He could see the blood on her shirt where she was stabbed. Gibbs was the first to reach her. He knelt down near her head and pulled her lower half from the water. He flipped her over and his breath caught as he took in the sight of her. She had a deep gash on her forehead that blood was still trickling from and multiple bruises and cuts along her face. He quickly cut the rope from her wrists and was sickened when he saw the lack of skin where the rope bound her tightly. Her legs were scratched and some cuts were still bleeding. The worst wound he could see was her stab wound. He then looked to her face again and noticed it was blue as well as her lips. Her eyes were closed. He leaned in close to see if she was still breathing.

"How is she boss?" Tony asked, his voice was shaky and he was fighting not to shed tears.

Ziva too crumpled and a small sob escaped her and she knelt down next to Gibbs.

Gibbs raised his head and looked to Tony and Ziva, he then ripped his coat from his torso, "Give me your coats," he ordered coldly. Tony and Ziva did as they were asked without a question. Gibbs wrapped the coats around Abby's cold body then lifted her in his arms bridal style.

"Is she…?" Ziva trailed not wanting to finish. They all three stood quietly.

"She's breathing, but barely, DiNozzo, call McGee and have them send in a medical helicopter, we need to get back to the cabin, fast."

Tony already had his phone out barking orders at McGee before Gibbs finished. They all three quickly walked back from where they had come. It took two and half hours for them to reach the cabin. McGee had informed them that the chopper was waiting just a few yards up the road. Ducky rushed up to Gibbs and Abby, he took one look at her and knew it was grave and that she was on a slim rope.

"I'll meet you at the hospital Jethro," Ducky said as he and Jimmy got into one of the NCIS vans and sped off down the road.

"DiNozzo, Ziva, and McGee, you guys stay behind and get things squared away here, I'm going with Abby," he then quickly turned from them, he looked down at his precious girl and his eyes misted. He squared his shoulders and walked to the chopper.

McGee, DiNozzo, and Ziva looked to one another and nodded, they knew they had to hurry, bag and tag, and get the bodies transported back to NCIS. Meanwhile, Gibbs had laid Abby on a stretcher and grabbed her hand. Her entire body was still cold and she had not responded when he tried to wake her. The EMTs had quickly shoved Gibbs out of the way and were hooking all kinds of machines and tubes up to Abby and wrapping her in a thermal blanket. Gibbs watched from the background hoping that she would be all right.

………**..**

Around 6 pm that night the whole team was seated in the waiting room, each left to their own devices in dealing with the fragile situation. Gibbs had long since stopped pacing and sat nursing a morbid cup of what the hospital dared to call coffee. Tony on the other hand had taken up the role of pacing and to occupy herself Ziva watched him. McGee was sitting with his head cast down and Ducky was next to him whispering words of comfort and telling stories. Ducky had talked with the doctors and a surgeon upon his arrival and had relayed the information to Gibbs. It seems Abby needed surgery to repair an artery Liem/Carl had cut and she was battling a horrid infection. She was in early stages of hypothermia and shock. Ducky assured Gibbs she would pull through unless complications arose during surgery, but if she made it through hell she'd make it through surgery.

Gibbs ran a hand over his face and glanced at the clock, time seemed to be working against him, and he knew the longer Abby was in surgery the more chances the surgeons had of messing up. With his Styrofoam cup empty Gibbs stood and walked to the wall nearest the doors Abby had disappeared down only a few hours ago. Tony noticed and joined him.

"She's tough boss, she'll make it," Tony said more to reassure himself than his boss.

"I know DiNozzo," Gibbs mumbled, he leaned his head back and rested his it against the wall.

"I'll give her a black rose everyday if she comes out okay," Tony said with a slight chuckle.

Gibbs shook his head with a small smile; hell Gibbs would give her a kiss everyday if she made it, correction she will make it. Ziva had now grabbed an old magazine and flipped through it blindly, but grew frustrated and threw it on the table and joined Gibbs and Tony.

"I hate waiting rooms, always waiting when I'm in one," Ziva mumbled as she too leaned against the wall with Gibbs and Tony.

Tony turned to her with an odd look, "Well Ziva that's why they're called waiting rooms, because you wait in them."

Ziva fixed him with a murderous glare, "I know Tony, I just hate waiting."

Gibbs was about to comment and stop the fight about to happen when a doctor came through the doors.

"Is this the party waiting for Abigail Scuito?" he asked looking from face to face.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked. Ducky had risen and joined the agents in talking with the doctor.

"She's in recovery now; we had to do three blood transfusions because she had lost a lot of blood. Remarkable she's still alive. Her wound was deep but didn't get anything life-threatening except for her artery. We cleaned her cuts and gave her some butterfly band-aids for the gash on her forehead. For now we have specialized gauze covering the wound to her side that absorbs the infection. It'll be changed every three hours. I'll have a nurse come get you guys when she's moved to her room in ICU." With that speech finished the doctor turned on his heels and exited quickly, he knew he'd be bombarded with questions so he made a hasty exit.

"There, there Jethro, that's our Abigail, sounds like she should be fine, might need a few days off of work when she gets out of this place, but I'm confident she'll make a full recovery." Ducky patted Gibbs' arm and smiled warmly at his friend.

For the first time in what seemed weeks, Gibbs let his whole body relax and he went to sit in a chair fully intent on waiting to see Abby.

McGee rose and walked to Tony handing him a twenty, He and DiNozzo had made a bet on how Gibbs would react to the doctor's first appearance. Tony smiled and snatched it away.

"Can't believe you wanted to make a bet," McGee mumbled.

"Well probie, I won," Tony smiled and stuck the money in his wallet.

Ziva glared and smacked him upside the head, "I can't believe you Tony."

Recovering from his head smack he turned to her, "McConcussion went along with it too."

Ziva just glared and smacked McGee's shoulder as she passed and he hissed in pain. She joined Gibbs and Ducky, just waiting once again.

………………**.**

After three hours of waiting Gibbs had already managed to piss off three nurses, one doctor and had security called twice, he now took to pacing the waiting room while Tony and McGee had another bet going to see how long it took to get security to called a third time. Ducky had fallen into a light sleep and was snoring softly. Ziva too was napping. Gibbs was about ready to tear into another nurse when one finally emerged from behind the doors; Gibbs quickly walked up to her and stared.

"Uhm, Gibbs?" she asked, she thought it was him after she had heard what he had done with the other nurses.

"Yeah, can I see her now?" he was going to step behind her and through the doors but a gentle hand on his elbow stopped him.

"Jethro, you've already upset three other nurses, now let's do as this one says so we can go see Abigail," Ducky's soft words helped to calm Gibbs a little.

The nurse smiled at Ducky, "Right, she is in her room now and we are allowing two visitors at a time, would you two like to be first?"

Gibbs and Ducky both nodded and followed after the nurse. She led them down two different hallways before coming to a small room. Gibbs froze as he walked through the doorway, there she lie, his girl. She looked almost peaceful, except for the tubes coming from her arms, nose, and abdomen. The tubes on her arms were for the IV lines, the one on her face was for oxygen and the one in her abdomen was to drain the infection. Gibbs strode over to her and took her hand and with his other smoothed her bangs from her face.

He smiled at her, "Hey Abs, I told you I'd always protect you."

"Hello Abigail, you gave us quite the scare," Ducky murmured standing on the other side of her. He patted her other hand and quietly chatted to her about a few things dealing with the temp running her lab. He knew Gibbs had a few things to say and so he quietly excused himself.

Gibbs watched Ducky leave but waited until the door closed before he drew a chair up to Abby's bedside and sat holding her hand for a few moments then began to talk to her, his thumb simultaneously rubbing across her knuckles.

"Abbs, Duck was right, you did give us quite the scare. I'm sorry Abby, so sorry," he paused there knowing she'd probably recite the no apologizing rule but right now he didn't care, "I told you I would protect you and I failed. I should've gotten him sooner." He stopped to brush aside her bangs before he could continue. "Abby, I think you may have always known this, but I've never had the courage," Gibbs chuckles at the irony in that statement, "now is as good as time as any to tell you how I really feel, Abbs I love you." He sighed and sank back into his chair, he felt like he had been carrying around an enormous weight for the past 6+ years and now he felt relieved. "I suppose I'd have to say I'd fallen in love with you a few months after you'd started. It started out as a fatherly sort of love but then as I worked with you and got to know it, it just grew." He stopped there for a few moments to let his words sink in, hell he wasn't sure if she could hear or understand him. He smirked, "Don't tell the others about my soft moment, you could try, but they'd never believe you. I'm a hardened Marine after all Abbs." He smiled and continued his menstruations on her hand.

A soft knock sounded on the door and he looked up and watched as DiNozzo came through, he nodded to Gibbs and strode over to the other side of Abby's bed and picked up her other hand. "Hey Abby, guess you really know how to get some time off, huh?" Tony chuckled at his lame joke. "So Abby it would be pretty awesome if you'd heal up nicely and come back to work, Jesse, the Temp filling in for you does not know what the term fast means. And I don't think he'd look as good in the skirts and boots you wear—" he stopped there because of the stare received from Gibbs, "Anyways Abby, just come back okay, okay?" he smiled, bent and kissed her forehead and nodded to Gibbs as he left the room.

Ziva and McGee made their appearances; they chatted with Abby and told her about happenings around the office and complaining about Jesse some more. Ducky came in one last time to say good-bye and to let Gibbs know that he and the other agents were going to go home get some rest and tie up a few cases they were working on. They had all promised to stop by at some point the next day.

As soon as everyone left Gibbs sat in his chair and just watched Abby for a few minutes. He had continued to hold her hand while people filtered in because he did not want to lose his connection to her. He was going to pull his hand away for a moment to grab a cup of coffee but suddenly Abby's hand tightened around his.

"Abbs?" he whispered and leaned over her. He could see her eyelids fluttering and her mouth started to twitch showing that she was waking up, he started to smooth her hair from her face as he watched her.

Abby felt like she had been flattened by a steamroller and then dropped into a quarry filled with all kinds of sharp rocks. Her side hurt like hell and she could feel the bruises and cuts all along her body. She could feel a hand in hers and she could feel a sheet covering her and a mattress under her.

_'Okay so I'm not in the woods anymore, good. Someone is holding my hand though,' _finally her eyes cooperate and she can open them but then it takes a few moments for them to focus and in the soft lighting she can just make out Gibbs. She smiles softly and croaks, "Hey boss."

"Hey yourself Abs, how are you feeling?"

"Like an eighteen wheeler ran me over a few times," she laughed lightly and winced as her wounds protested.

Gibbs noticed her wince and grew worried, "Don't re-open your wound Abs, its infected pretty bad."

"Yeah I kinda figured, hey Gibbs," she stopped there with a slight frown on her face, "I'm sorry about the whole Liem thing, I should've trusted your feelings on him, he was kind of hinky."

Gibbs chuckled softly at the use of her favorite word, "Abs, apologizing is a sign of weakness and you have nothing to be sorry for."

Abby smiled a bit as she felt a little relived, "But you said sorry earlier Gibbs," she scrunched her smile sideways and Gibbs' heart melted at her cute action.

"I didn't think you could hear me, and I also asked you not to tell McGee and DiNozzo," he paled a bit there; he knew she had heard his other comment.

"Don't worry boss, your secret is safe with me," she smiled and sighed, she relished the feeling of Gibbs' large, strong, and calloused hand in her own and she absently squeezed his hand as she thought about him.

"You should get some sleep Abs, you've had a long few days," he smiled and stood and kissed her forehead.

"Alright Gibbs," she sighed and knew that if she tried to protest sleeping it would only earn her a stare, and she did feel a little tired, come to think of it.

"Goodnight Abs."

"Gibbs, you'll be here in the morning, right?" she asked a note of worry was present in her voice.

Gibbs smiled softly, "Sure will abs, now go to sleep," he added that last bit with as commanding a voice as he could.

Abby wanted to raise her hand to her forehead in a salute, but she thought back to what she heard him confess earlier and with a smirk she said, "Goodnight Gibbs, I love you too."

**A/N: **Ha! So how'd you like it?? Sorry it took so long, got a little busier than usual this week, I promise the next chapter should be up in a few days! Review, please!!


	6. Complications

**Midnight Sacrifice**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 6: **Complications

**A/N: **Well here it is ladies and gentlemen, the sixth chapter!! I'm trying to gear myself up for some lemons in the coming chappies, I will admit I've never written a 'sex' scene before so I've been reading some very lemony Gabby fics to get some ideas! They're all amazing stories, but I'll still feel funny writing a lemon, lol, oh man I'm going to lose my lemon cherry soon and you'll all witness it, ohh talk about pressure! Hah, okay enough rambling and on to the story!!!

…………

Gibbs had spent the night in Abby's room in a chair and had kept her hand protected in his own. He woke at 0608 and decided he'd function better after a cup of coffee. He was walking back to Abby's room just as an ambulance pulled up with its lights flashing and sirens blaring. Out of natural human curiosity Gibbs watched as the paramedics unloaded the person from the back of the ambulance. He was swept to the sidelines as they pushed the gurney past him, and his heart stopped.

The man lying on the gurney was Liem/Carl. He had tubes hooked all over his body and his heart monitor was barley beeping. EMTs were shouting orders, doctors were rushing to aid him, and a nurse was asking him to step aside. The coffee had slipped from his grasp and he turned and bolted to the nearest nurse's desk.

"What in the hell is _that_ man doing here?" he screamed at the poor girl.

The nurse blinked, she was unsure how to answer the man, "Uhm, we're treating him sir, other than the fact that he seems to be gravely injured I can't tell you much more."

Gibbs slammed his fists on the counter and flipped his phone open to call DiNozzo and McGee to demand what in the hell Liem/Carl was doing in the same hospital as Abby, but before he could press a button the two agents in question burst through the doors.

"Boss," they both called breathlessly.

Gibbs stared at them coldly and they both felt their blood turn to ice.

"You already know, right." Tony scrambled with his words wondering just how he'd explain everything to Gibbs, but was thankful when McGee stepped up.

"Liem, who is actually Carl Fredrick, was a wanted serial killer in Chicago; apparently he had gone mad shortly after college when his colleagues and professors laughed at some sort of mind control experiment he wanted to try. We also found that he had some sort of obsession with his cousin, Karen Hillderman, who we busted a few years ago in the murder of her little girl. It would seem that that event is what made him plan out this elaborate scheme, we found all kinds of ideas, theories, and other notes he had somehow gotten a hold of, on you and Abby. It seems had been planning this for the better part of two years. The real Liem Wilcox was another victim of his when he made the trip down here to be with his cousin." McGee finished there. After the agents had left last night they went back out to the cabin intent on revenge for Abby when they found all the information Carl had left behind in an old dresser.

"I don't care McGee, what in the hell is he doing in _this_ hospital?" Gibbs was already rushing down the hallway to get to Abby's room.

"Right, the search and rescue found him in the woods and he was still alive, they got a medical transport for him to a hospital in another city but after being there overnight his condition worsened and they had to send him here where he could get the help he needed." McGee waited for the torrent of words Gibbs was sure to spew forth once he finished the story.

Gibbs stopped suddenly and turned on both Tony and McGee; Tony backed away a step and pointed to McGee. "I'll kill the bastard myself, thought I did. He _should not_ be in the same hospital as Abby, hell he shouldn't even be in the same state!" Gibbs took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you think we should tell Abby?" Tony asked not too sure if he wanted to be around Gibbs at the moment, he could see the anger boiling just below his eyes.

Gibbs looked almost thoughtful for a moment as he weighed the options, "She would want to know but then it might upset her and hinder the healing her body has to do."

"She'll find out one way or another boss, I think it would be best if you would tell her," after Tony had finished he quickly stood behind McGee for protection.

Gibbs nodded and then pointed to both Tony and McGee, "You two, find the hospital director and bring him to me, also there will be a twenty four hour guard posted outside of Abby's room until the bastard either dies or is taken to prison."

"Right, on it boss," both Tony and McGee said as they turned to search for the hospital director.

Gibbs sighed and continued the trek to Abby's room, he passed a hallway where he could hear beeping and screaming and he could only hope that it meant that Carl was about to take his last breath. He walked past the nurses' desk where they all glared at him, he didn't notice. He continued down a few hallways before pushing open Abby's door.

"Morning Gibbs," she greeted him breathlessly.

Gibbs studied her, she was paler than the night before and it seemed her breathes were more labored and her eyes were half closed. "Abby, you okay?" he asked rushing to her bedside and grabbing her hand.

"Just feeling a little light headed, I think that eighteen wheeler that got me a few days ago came back and ran me over a few more times." She sighed at her joke and tried to open her eyes a bit more.

Gibbs rested his hand on her forehead and was shocked at how hot she felt. "Abs, you're running a fever."

"That sucks, I really wanted to talk to you Gibbs, ugh, but with the way I'm feeling now I think the only thing that will come out of my mouth is breakfast," Abby sighed and closed her eyes all the way.

"Abby, come on Abby, stay awake,"

Abby opened her eyes a crack and looked at him, "Gibbs, I'm so tired," she breathed and closed her eyes once again.

Gibbs cursed under his breath and rushed from the room and to the nurses' desk. "Help, I need help, Abigail Scuito, something's wrong."

The nurse seated at the desk looked up and saw the look on his face and wasted no time in paging the doctor and running to Abby's room. Just as she and Gibbs reached the door the doctor was already running towards them from the other end of the hall. The doctor and the nurse raced to her bedside, the doctor slid his stethoscope under her gown and onto her chest.

"She's not breathing, get her bagged and down to the OR, stat."

Gibbs swallowed hard as he watched Abby being pushed past him. He could hear faint orders given by the doctor and the steady footfalls as they rushed her to the OR. Just as Gibbs started on his way to the waiting room he saw Tony and McGee coming towards him.

"Everything okay, boss?" Tony asked noticing the look on Gibbs' face.

"Something happened to Abby and she stopped breathing, she's being taken to the OR," Gibbs answered, he was trying to be strong for himself and his team but he wasn't sure just how much longer he could hold up.

Tony and McGee were breathless and so they sank into chairs opposite their boss and waited, once again, to see how their dark angel would do. McGee took it upon himself to call Ziva, who was already on her way, and Ducky, who was in the middle of an autopsy and let them know what had happened.

Gibbs was lost in his thoughts and hadn't noticed the arrival of Ziva and Ducky, his mind was stuck on what Abby had said to him last night. She said she loved him too, but he wasn't sure which type of love she felt for him. He could wish that she loved him just as much as he did her, but he knew he didn't deserve her. He was all wrong for her, but he knew she wouldn't hear any arguments about their age difference, and he supposed he loved her more for that. He knew that no matter how much he tried to reason with her, and try to make her understand they couldn't be together, she'd see to it that they were. She couldn't die now, not when it seemed like his life might be looking up for once.

Ducky took it upon himself to approach his long time friend, he sat in the chair next to Gibbs and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, "She'll be all right Jethro, if I know our Abigail, she'll make it, she's a tough one, been through a lot, but she's a fighter and she won't give up on us now."

Gibbs only nodded with Ducky's words, he couldn't find the familiar comfort in them, not today, not when he knew just beyond a set of doors Abby's life hung in the balance and the man that had put her in the hospital was only a few rooms away from her. He was about to rise and get a cup of coffee when a tall man wearing a blue suite approached him.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs barked as he stood.

"I'm Nick Terry, hospital director; I was informed by some agents you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, it's about a patient that was rushed in here this morning, Carl Fredrick. I want him under lock and key if he survives his surgery."

The director blinked a few times completely unaware of what was going on, "Is there a reason why, Mr. Gibbs?"

Tony made a mocking chuckle, Gibbs quickly shot him a glance before turning back to the director with a hardened stare, "Because, that man kidnapped one of my people and right now she might die because of him. I thought I killed the damn bastard back in the woods, I would like to march down the hall and finish him off, but instead, he will be heavily guarded for the duration of his stay here as well as Abigail Scuito."

"Special Agent Gibbs, I don't think any of that will be necessary, _if _Carl makes out of surgery he will be heavily sedated and much too weak to try and walk from wherever his room may be to Miss Scuito's room, surely you're being too over protective."

That's what made Gibbs snap, he grabbed the man by the collar of his suit and pushed him against the nearest wall as he spat his anger laced words in his face, "There is no such thing as _too over protective._ I have watched too many people who mean anything in my life die and I refuse to let her die because the damn director of the hospital won't post guard duty for her or the man who had kidnapped and tortured her. She will be protected; I failed her once, never again. Understand?" Gibbs had let go of the man after his tyrant was over.

The director looked flustered, on one hand he wanted to call security and have the agent forcefully removed, but on the other hand he could see where Gibbs was coming from. He straightened his collar and nodded at Gibbs, "I'll see what I can do, sir."

"You do that," Gibbs snapped before returning to his chair.

Ducky rested a sympathetic hand on his back. "Are you feeling any better Jethro?"

Gibbs sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair and massaged his temples, "Not really Ducky, I won't feel better until I can hold her in my arms or go down to her lab only to be greeted it the screeching she calls music. I won't feel better until I _know_ she's safe, I won't fail her again."

Ducky murmured a few words under his breath that only he and Gibbs could hear. Gibbs nodded and just stared ahead. This time round it was different, Abby went into the OR not breathing, and the team could only wish that that was not how she came out.

…………**..**

Carl could feel himself floating on a delicate line, he had thought he was a goner when Gibbs shot him, but since he was still alive he could only figure that it was so he could finish his job and kill Abby. He didn't know they were in the same hospital, yet. He could faintly hear the beeping of the machines surrounding his bed and he could feel a foreign object running into his throat. He knew he had come perilously close to the edge, but he wasn't tipped off, not yet, his plan was too perfect, he'd have to get sloppy now and revert to his back-up plan. He had already known he'd take his own life after he finished his business with Gibbs, but he would take Abby with him. Carl smiled faintly as the sick fantasy played out in his head.

………**.**

After two hours of surgery Abby was moved back to her original room, it seems the stitches in her wound had reopened and caused her infection to spread further in her body. She was now on some heavy antibiotics and was resting peacefully in her room. The nurse had advised no visitors until the next day, but dared not step in Gibbs' way.

He now sat next to her bed in his constant vigil over her. He had her hand and was stroking it softly. He had allowed Ducky in to say a few words for he knew Abby would have appreciated it. Her eyes moved under her lids and Gibbs figured she was having a dream. Tony and McGee were stationed just outside Abby's room on guard duty while Ziva, who was royally pissed, was stationed outside of Carl's room.

"Abs, you gave us all quite the scare, you're not allowed to do that again," he whispered to her in his harshest tone possible to cover the worry and tremor of sadness in his voice.

"Sorry, boss," she whispered ghostly without opening her eyes, s small smile played across her face.

Gibbs stood immediately and kissed her forehead, "No apologizing Abby," he chuckled and ran his free hand through the tresses of her hair.

"They didn't tell you when I could leave this God forsaken place, did they?" she asked in an amused tone cracking her eyes slightly.

Gibbs fixed her with a stare, "I think you got yourself into more trouble after your stunt this morning, I would guess you won't be coming home for almost a week."

"Gibbs…" she moaned and closed her eyes, "I hate it here, I miss my babies, I miss my lab, most of all I miss Bert."

Gibbs smiled and left her bedside for a moment, she called out to him, "Gibbs? Gibbs where did you go?" she asked, she tried to raise her head and look for him but she felt like it was tied to some enormous weight.

"I'm here Abs, I just had to get this for you," he smiled as he picked up one of her arms and slid Bert the Farting Hippo under it, she smiled wide and gave her hippo an affectionate hug.

"Thanks Gibbs, you're the best," she smiled and managed to open her eyes a bit wider this time.

Gibbs smiled, but his smile soon dropped when he realized he'd have to tell Abby about Carl sooner or later, he preferred later but he wasn't sure what would happen with the man and he knew Abby would want to know, he cleared his throat and continued to look down at her.

"What?" she asked with a confused look, "Do I have something in my teeth?" she joked lightly.

Gibbs smiled, "No Abs, your teeth are fine."

"Then what is it, you look like you want to tell me something, but won't." There was a worried note in her voice and Gibbs hated Carl for making her come to a place like this and for making her balance on the edge of life and death.

Gibbs took her hand and kissed each of her knuckles before he continued, "I have some bad news Abby."

"You're pregnant?" she asked with a mock gasp. Gibbs stared, "Right, sorry, I'm just trying not to think about my situation, ya know, it's kind of depressing."

Gibbs smiled and nodded, "I know Abby, and I'm afraid I'll be making it worse, it seems I hadn't killed Carl when I shot him in the woods yesterday. He was taken to a different hospital, but complications arose there and they had to bring him here for more extensive surgery." Gibbs watched Abby for a reaction. All kinds of emotions passed through her eyes as she tried to figure out how she felt about the news and how to respond.

She turned her head to him, "It's alright Gibbs, you're here and I know you'll never let him touch me again, I feel safe."

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief and bent to kiss her on the forehead, but she stopped him with a shaky finger to his lips, he pulled back a few inches, "Abby?" he questioned.

"Gibbs, if you're going to kiss me, do it right, please?" she looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears and raw emotion.

Gibbs chuckled, "Okay Abbs," he leaned down and brushed his lips faintly against hers, she raised her head so that their lips made full contact. She poked her tongue out slightly and licked his lips. He groaned deep in his throat and tenderly sucked her bottom lip between his lips before kissing her one last time, fully, and pulling away.

"That's more like it," she breathed with a sigh and closed her eyes, "that's the best good-night kiss I've ever had."

Gibbs smiled, it had felt like a butterfly replaced his heart, he now didn't need to question her feelings for him; clearly she was as in love with him, if not more than he was in love with her. He settled back into his chair while she drifted off to sleep and kept his ever present hold on her hand, stroking it. Around 1300 he finally drifted off to sleep and two different agents relived Tony and McGee, who both, before leaving, said good-night to the already sleeping Abby. Ziva too stopped by after her shift.

**A/N: **So sorry that this is _so _short, but I figured that was a good spot to stop and then pick up on with the next chapter. I will post the next one after I get a few reviews! I hope you liked this one, had to add another twist to the plot, exciting, yes? Heh, that sounded a lot like Ziva! Well get to reviewing ladies and gentlemen!! Hugs to all!!


	7. Bound

**Midnight Sacrifice**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 7: **Bound

**A/N: **Well that's ironic; the bad guy in tonight's new NCIS episode is named Liem! Funny! Anyways, this, as usual, will be a good chapter!

……………

Abby woke with a groan; the wound in her side was pulsing and not feeling well. She tried to turn onto her other side and ease the pain, but a tight grip on her hand made her stop.

"Abs, you okay?" Gibbs asked he had awoken the minute he heard her groan.

"Not so much, it hurts really badly this morning," she fidgeted a little more and with an exasperated sigh gave up and stared at the ceiling counting and breathing.

_Want me to get the nurse?_ Gibbs signed knowing she might not want to talk.

_No, I can take it, have to get used to it, they'll take me off pain meds at some point anyways,_ she signed back with a grimace and continued, _well on second thought as long as I'm not off yet, get the nurse. _

Gibbs chuckled and went into the hall to grab the nearest nurse to administer pain meds for Abby. After a minute of searching they returned.

The nurse smiled as she hooked an IV line to her syringe and injected some morphine into the central line, "There you go Miss Scuito," the nurse smiled and turned to leave.

"You can call me Abby," Abby called after her and the nurse nodded, Abby's eye lids began to sag and she turned to Gibbs, "this is some good stuff; it's knockin me out right away." She sighed and laid her head back as she stared at the yellowing ceiling.

Gibbs stood and stroked her hair, "It's alright Abs, go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Abby frowned, "Gibbs," she moaned and turned to look at him through her lids, "you've been here for the past three nights, go home and get some rest, I'm in capable hands. I'll be here when you get back; I'm obviously not going anywhere."

"Abs, I'm fine here, I don't want you out of my sight."

"Gibbs, it wasn't a request; it was an order," she tried to be as stern as possible, but with the way the morphine was taking over her it came out more of a whisper and her eyes sagged all the way shut.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. He kissed her forehead once she was fully asleep. He then walked out to the hallway to find DiNozzo and McGee arguing over who would get the coffee and who would stay outside Abby's room, both grew quiet when Gibbs emerged.

"Hey boss, how is she doing?" Tony asked cutting of McGee.

"She's doing surprisingly well, considering all that she went through and the fact that the bastard is only a few doors down the hall from her."

Tony nodded, "Have you talked to Ziva yet, I think she got permanently taken off of guard duty for one too many threats about killing Carl herself."

Gibbs shook his head with a small smile, "She can come take your place McGee, I'll give her a call."

"No need Gibbs, I am right here," Ziva said as she stepped around the corner, she was carrying a large vase of black roses and a small black teddy bear, similar to the one Ducky had given to her for her birthday a few years back. "These are from the Director; she says they should be a sufficient apology for not being able to make it to the hospital to visit Abby."

Gibbs nodded and Ziva smiled walking around him to place the vase on the window sill in Abby's room. She then went to Abby's bedside and started to chat with her. Gibbs tried to stifle a yawn, but it snuck past him. His body was aching and his eyes hurt from the lack of sleep.

"Uh, boss. Don't you think it'd be a good idea to go home and get some sleep?" McGee asked noticing the look on his boss' face.

"Abby said the same thing, I suppose a nap would be all right, you call me if anything happens with her or Carl, I want to be the first to know."

Tony chuckles, "Well you'll be second considering…." Tony noticed Gibbs' stare, "…you'll be the first to know."

Gibbs gave him one last look before willing himself to walk to the hospital parking lot and get to his car. He got in and sat behind the wheel for a moment or two; just thinking. His week had been hectic and Abby's had been hell. He would give anything to take away her pain or to go back a few days and do a better job protecting her.

He could hear Abby's voice in his head reasoning with him, _"You know Gibbs, I'll always be safe with you around, but you can't beat yourself up over this, if a psycho wants to get me, he'll figure out a way no matter what might be in his way. He'd have a hard time, but he'd slip by, and I understand Gibbs, and I can take care of myself, it's not your fault and I'd never blame you, I love you and I trust you." _Gibbs sighed and smiled as he started his car. He was reluctant to pull away, but he knew that he needed some rest in order to be there more for Abby, plus she was surrounded by her friends, whom she considered her family.

………………**.**

Tony had been demoted to guarding Carl, he was steaming and trying hard not to fly into his room and finish the sorry S.O.B off himself. He didn't even dare look in; he didn't want to see the face of the sicko who had hurt his Abby. His foot was tapping incessantly to some beat only his leg knew and his eyes were darting about the hall. Another agent was supposed to be sitting with him, but he hadn't shown up yet. Tony sneered at the doctor who entered Carl's room to check up on him.

……………**.**

Carl watched through his slit eyelids as the doctor walked over to look over his charts and the graphs some machine hooked to him were spitting out. He had been pretending to sleep for the past day and a half now so he could time his attack just right. He slept when he needed to because he knew he'd need to save his strength and gather energy. He had already overheard where Abby's room was, just three doors down and on the left. He had one more step to figure out before he could execute his plan. He had to figure out to make a distraction so that the guards would momentarily vacate their stations. He slowly slid his hand under his side and fingered the sharp scalpel hiding beneath him. A slow, sick smile played across his face.

"Carl Fredrick, as soon as your ass is well enough, you'll be shipped off to prison to rot," the doctor hissed in his ear, the doctor thought he was asleep and so he taunted Carl each time he came to the room, and that's when Carl knew how he could escape his room undetected and finish off Abigail Scuito.

_Patience Carl, you're time will come soon; just keep pretending to sleep so they don't get suspicious._ He thought to himself and soon felt tired so he drifted off into a deep sleep where his dreams were tinted red and he re-visited his past victims.

……………

Ziva was watching McGee stare off into space trying to figure out what he was looking at when she finally grew frustrated and poked him. He jumped about three feet into the air and let out a shriek. Tony could be heard laughing down the hall.

"Good morning, McDrool-bag." He called.

"What happened?" he asked turning to Ziva and wiped the drool from his chin.

Ziva raised her brows, "Were you sleeping McGee?"

"What? No," he looked away from her quickly.

"McGee! Can you sleep with your eyes open?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"No! I wasn't sleeping, I, uh, just spaced out for a moment."

Ziva laughed, "No, you were sleeping with your eyes open, Gibbs would be…"

"Be what?" Gibbs shot as he rounded the corner, both McGee and Ziva jumped.

"Glad to know nothing exciting happened while you were gone." Ziva quipped and shot a look to McGee.

"Good, you're all excused, fresh batches of agents are coming, you guys go home and rest, and tomorrow morning we meet at the office so we can close this case and finish the paper work."

All three agents stared at him; they looked to one another not sure if they heard correctly.

"Boss?" they asked in unison.

"Want me to change my mind? Go, now!" he ordered, they jumped a bit and scrambled for the exit. Tony and McGee hung back a few seconds to say their good-byes to Abby before heading home for some well deserved rest.

Gibbs watched as other agents from NCIS replaced his agents before he entered Abby's room.

"That was nice, Gibbs," Abby said when she saw him get closer to her bed.

Gibbs smiled, "You heard that, huh?"

Abby nodded and smiled, "I'm also glad to know you went home and got some sleep too, you're looking a bit brighter."

"Is that so?" he asked with a smirk and leaned down to kiss her forehead, but seeing the look in her eyes, changed his direction and kissed her softly on the lips. He sat in his chair and thought about how he wanted to approach the thoughts in his head.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked seeing the look in his eyes.

"Abs, you sure you want this?" he asked.

"No, I want to get out of this hospital, now."

"I wasn't talking about the hospital Abs, I was talking about us. You know I'm older than you and you could do so much better. I've been around the block a few times, have more ex-wives than I care to claim and my own baggage."

"You finished Gibbs?" she asked, a small smile was pulling as her lips as she scooted herself into more of a sitting position, Gibbs rushed to help her once he noticed what she was doing.

"No, I'm a grumpy old man and I have an unfinished boat in my basement. I love you Abs, always will, but I want to know where your mind is on this whole situation."

Abby smiled widely, "Gibbs, my silver haired fox, I love you and nothing you can say will change that for me. I've been dreaming of being with you for quite some time now. I've already admitted I like older men, besides Gibbs, no one gets me like you do, knows me as well as you do, or is there for me like you are. I _want _to be _with you_." She then signs to him, _I love you._

Gibbs chuckled, he knew she would say something like that, but it feels so much better once he got his worries off of his chest and that he knew exactly how Abby felt about him. _I love you too, Abby,_ he signed back and leaned in and looked into her eyes before touching his lips to hers. They could feel the warm caress of each other's breath on their lips; both were looking deep into the other's eyes. Abby was the one to make full contact. Gibbs' hands rested softly on her shoulders before one snaked up to cup the back of her head and the other lowered to the good side of her back, pushing her up a little further so he could drink her in more. The only reason they pulled apart was because they needed to breath, they were touching foreheads and breathing heavily.

As Abby caught her breath, a large and warm smile graced her face, her eyes were still closed, "For such an old man, Gibbs, you sure do know how to melt a girl's heart."

Gibbs chuckled lightly and stroked the tresses of her hair and pulled away and in doing so he laid her back on the hospital bed, "Well I do have four ex-wives, so I would say I'm pretty practiced, but none of them can compare to the feeling you give me."

"Oh, Gibbs, are you going soft on me?" she asked opening her eyes to look at him.

"Don't let the others know," he winked and sat down next to her.

"Hello," a familiar voice rang out as Ducky entered the room.

"Ducky!" Abby called excitedly.

"Abigail, how are you feeling today?" he went to the other side of her and grabbed her other hand and stroked it as he looked her over assessing her himself. He then consulted her charts and made a few knowing noises.

"Better, no pain, yet, but the food here sucks," she scrunched her face up to show her disgust.

Ducky chuckled, "I know what you're talking about. Did you know, back in medieval times, they used to have a special person appointed to eating portions of the royal family's food in order to see that none of it was poisoned? You'd be surprised at how many of those food testers did die by eating some food tainted with poison."

Abby shivered, "Thanks for the story Duckman, now I think I might hire my own personal food tester." Ducky chuckled and squeezed her hand showing that he appreciated her joke.

They all chatted until evening when Ducky announced he had to get back to NCIS, which Abby winced too, she missed her lab. Before leaving Ducky bent and kissed her forehead and gave her hand one last squeeze.

Gibbs walked Ducky to the door, "Hey Duck," Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck, he had felt uncomfortable asking Ducky this, but he figured he could use someone else's opinion; he took a deep breath and continued, "do you think it would be wise to suggest seeing a therapist to Abby?"

Ducky looked thoughtful for a moment and looked over his shoulder at the now dozing Abby, "I say, Jethro, I wouldn't mention it unless she does; chances are if you suggest such a route to her it might cause her to become agitated and slow her healing."

Gibbs nodded, "Thought so, thought I'd ask a professional his opinion first."

Ducky squeezed his elbow and smiled lightly, "She's in good hands Jethro, nothing will happen to her."

Gibbs nodded, "Thanks Duck, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ducky nodded and walked down the hall to the exit. Gibbs turned, nodded once to the agents seated outside Abby's door and checked to make sure the other agents were outside Carl's room. He sipped from the coffee cup Ducky had brought him just a few minutes ago. He watched as a nurse checked the chart hanging on Abby's bedside, he nodded to her as she left.

"Gibbs, go home and sleep tonight, you'll need the rest in order to deal with Tony in the morning," Abby said off handedly and then turned to give him her most serious stare.

"Abs," he started as his warning.

"No Gibbs, you've been here every night since I've come here and there are two agents seated outside my door and Carl's door, nothing is going to happen," she smiled trying to reassure herself and him.

Gibbs sighed and walked over to her, picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles, then he looked into her eyes as he spoke to her, "You sure Abs, I can stay, I want to stay, I like staying with you, knowing you're safe at night."

Abby smiled, "That's sweet Gibbs, but I _want_ you to go home and get some sleep, I know you'll be here tomorrow."

Gibbs finally nodded, he didn't like what she asking of him, but he would do just about anything she asked of him, "Alright Abs, I'll go home and rest, but I'm stopping by on my way to the office."

"I suppose I can allow that," she smiled and watched as he leaned over and gave her a warm kiss on the lips. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, "Goodnight Gibbs, love you."

He smiled down at her and smoothed the bang away from her forehead, kissed her there and stood up, "Goodnight, love you too Abs." he glanced back one last time before pulling her door closed behind him, he then turned to the agents seated just outside it, "No one goes in there unless they are her doctor or nurse." Gibbs ordered sternly, both agents had heard stories about Special Agent Gibbs and so neither were about to disobey him, they both nodded in unison and watched as he slowly disappeared down the hall, he kept looking back like he wanted to go back to Abby's bedside.

……………**..**

Once Gibbs had gotten home he had changed into his "grungy" clothes and went to work on his boat. He was sanding and getting lost with his thoughts as some faint music came from his old radio on the work bench. It was nearing 1200 and he wasn't near tired. His mind was always set on Abby and he was worried about her. He was tempted to call the hospital a few times, but they knew he was first to know if anything were to happen with her. He couldn't help but worry that something was going to happen with her because he wasn't there to watch over her. His mind kept playing out all kinds of scenarios in his mind and he grumbled under his breath and pulled out his cell phone.

"Georgetown Hospital," a cheery voice answered.

"I'm calling to see how Abigail Scuito is doing."

He heard some shuffling on the other line before a chipper voice greeted his ear again, "Well sir, she's sleeping at the moment, and her guards are still wide awake, she's doing good Gibbs, good thing you went home and got some rest, she's been worried about you. She's a sweet young thing."

Gibbs smiled in spite of himself, "Thanks," he mumbled and hung up without another response from the nurse. He sighed and went back to his boat.

…………**..**

Like clockwork, Carl's doctor made his final round at 1330, he was leaning over reading some charts when Carl's hand shot out from under the covers and buried the scalpel deep in the doctors jugular, blood immediately leaked from the sides of the wound, but didn't begin to squirt everywhere until Carl removed the scalpel. The doctor fell heavily to the floor; a large pool of blood was forming. Carl sat himself up slowly and looked to his machines. He maneuvered his tubes and wires around so that he could get his feet around them and stands on his own. He had been given a pain killer a few hours ago and so he couldn't feel much, but some blood was trickling out one of his gunshot wounds. He easily flips the machines off so that they don't sound an alarm when he removes the wires from his chest and hands.

He then rolls the lifeless doctor over and notices some blood had splattered onto his clothes and curses under his breath. He tears a part of his sheet and ties it around the doctor's neck in order to quench some of the blood flow. He then sets about the grueling task of undressing both himself and the doctor, which takes a good twenty minutes. It then takes another ten minutes for Carl to get the doctor placed in his bed and hooks up some of the machines, so that if someone were to glance in they would think it was still Carl. His wounds were now beginning to ache and leak blood. He was growing weaker, but it didn't matter to him. After he was satisfied with his job he straightened himself the best he could and grabbed a chart so that he could keep his head and some of the blood hidden. He then exited the room.

"Evening doc," one of the agents said not bothering to look up.

"Evening," Carl said as he quickly made his way down the hall and to Abby's room. If the agents were paying attention they would have noticed the drops of blood trailing after the limping doctor.

Carl pushed open her door, easily getting past the agents seated outside her room, they had greeted him much the same as the other agents had. He smiled evilly as he watched Abby sleeping, her chest rising and falling slowly as she breathed in and out. He was at her bedside; he gripped the railings as his mind raced with all the things he wanted to do to her. Her eyelids moved and his smiled widened. She mumbled something in her sleep and he leaned in close to hear her. He reached out and stroked her hair.

"Gibbs?" she mumbled as she started to wake up.

"Shhh, Abigail, go back to sleep, it would be much better if you do," Carl whispered.

Abby's eyes shot open as she recognized his voice and she tuned to look at him, she opened her mouth to scream but Carl's hand was already covering it. "Gibbs doesn't deserve to have you; he doesn't deserve to be happy!" Carl was whispering harshly, he needed to finish his job before he could die happily.

Abby bit down hard on his hand, he didn't remove it, he was used to women biting his hands when he would cover their mouths, and instead he used his free hand to hit her across the face as hard as he could. Abby winced and tears began to flow from her eyes. Her body started to heave as she sobbed. Her world was going black again and fear had seized her heart like ice. She was kicking herself for making Gibbs go home, she could really use him right now. She tried to send him a mental plea, her eyes soon found the glint of metal as the moon shone of the bloodied scalpel Carl was now holding, pointed at her.

"Time to say goodnight, for good, Abigail," he laughed as he brought the scalpel down and shoved it deep into her chest, she flinched and he could feel her scream against his hand, he wasn't satisfied so he struck her once more in her chest before he buried the scalpel into his own neck.

The pain that seared through Abby's chest was unlike anything she had ever felt before, she felt Carl's hand slip from her face as he fell to the floor. Her tears kept falling and she tried to call out, but her breaths were shallow and she could feel her lungs growing heavy as they filled with blood. She knew she didn't have long, so she gathered as much strength as she could and screamed out at the top of her lungs before everything went black and she stopped breathing all together.

**A/N: **Ha! I was going to continue this chapter, but then I figured I needed to give you guys a little cliffie! Hate me? I would, ha ha! The next chapter should be up in a few days, I'll start it tomorrow night and depending on how tired I get after work and after working on it for a while I might finish it tomorrow, but if not, I will for sure have it posted sometime Friday night!! Review please!!


	8. Waiting…again

**Midnight Sacrifice**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 8: **Waiting…again

**A/N: **Well here it is my faithful readers! The eighth chapter, a few things I feel I should add in at this crucial point, one, because I am new to the show and I don't want to get everyone too terribly OOC, Abby's parents and any siblings, I know she has a younger brother, they all died in a gruesome car accident a few years back. Also, since I've only really watched season one and two episodes of some other episodes, I don't know much about Director Shepard, so the parts I do have her in this story from here on out will be tiny, and probably OOC, so bear with me, please? :D Here we go!

……………..

There are no words to describe what Gibbs and the rest of his team are feeling. Ziva, and no one would ever dare to use this against her in the future, had actually cried when first arriving at the hospital and hearing what had happened. Tony, on the other hand, freely let his tears fall along with McGee, who was a little more emotional than the senior field agent. Gibbs and Ducky were the only ones who had not shed physical tears, but they were both raging on the inside.

So far the team had been in the hospital, waiting, for the better part of five hours now. A doctor had greeted them upon arrival and briefed them on the situation. A different team was taking care of the two bodies, one thankfully Carl, and the other of the doctor. Gibbs was too concerned with Abby to deal with the four agents who had let this happen, but he figured they'd be long gone before he got the chance to rip their heads off.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" a doctor called coming from behind a set of doors, his scrubs were bloody and fatigue was clearly evident on his face.

Gibbs drew in a large breath, squared his shoulders and walked to the doctor, his team watched; all with wide eyes. They knew Gibbs had to be the one to talk with the doctor; he was much stronger than them.

The doctor took a breath and led Gibbs to a more private corner to talk. "It was a long, grueling battle, she crashed on us more times than I care to discuss. The infection she already had in her system weakened her body considerably. The stab wounds she received early this morning punctured her lungs. She lost a lot of blood, she required five transfusions. She is in a medically induced coma and on a ventilator. Although her coma is medically induced, she could still die before coming out of it. We've got her stitched up, but the rest is up to her, whether she wakes up, and when is completely up to her, we have no say. I'm going to be brutally honest sir, I, myself will be surprised if she makes it through the night. Even if she makes it through the night, her chances are still slim; I would be more at ease if she makes it through at least three nights, from then on her chances grow." The doctor knew it was better to not beat around the bush; he needed the loved ones of his patients to know the full truth so there wouldn't be any surprises along the road to recovery. "I'm sorry sir, but until she's off the ventilator, I wouldn't consider her out of the woods."

Gibbs nodded, "Thanks doc," the doctor nodded, patted Gibbs on the shoulder and turned to head back into a different surgery. Gibbs slowly walked to the rest of his team, his family, and sank heavily into a chair.

"How is she Jethro?" Ducky asked knowing no one else could force the words past their lips.

Gibbs shook his head, "Not good Duck, not good," he sighed and looked up rubbing his face with his hands.

"Oh Jethro, this is our Abigail we're talking about, she has to get through this, she's got us here to help her, and she's a strong one."

"I'm not sure our Abigail can make it through this one Duck, the doctor didn't give her good odds, says he'd be surprised himself if she makes it through tonight. They've got her in a medically induced coma and on a ventilator."

"Oh dear, that isn't good,"' Ducky looked to his lap then and quickly wiped away a stray tear.

"Should we tell her family?" Tony asked in a shaky voice.

"They're dead, DiNozzo, her mom, dad, and brother died when hit head on by a drunk driver a few years back, also the reason Abby doesn't drink anymore." Gibbs sighed heavily and sank a bit further into his chair.

"When can we see her, boss?" McGee ventured quietly.

Gibbs looked at him sadly, "Right now she's in recovery, they say she'll be there for the next two to four hours, as soon as they see fit they'll let us know when she can have company, it's been a long, and tiresome morning, go home and get some rest."

The agents all just looked at him, it was Ziva who braved the silence, "We can sleep here, boss, and I don't think any of us want to leave in case something happens, we want to be here to support Abby."

Gibbs only nodded and turned his gaze onto the floor. Just as soon as things had started to look up for him and Abby, she was left hanging precariously on the verge of life and death. He started to do something he had not done in many years; he started to say a prayer. He closed his eyes and silently pleaded with the man upstairs to spare the life of the woman be loved. She didn't deserve to be in the situation she was in, if anything, Gibbs was the one who deserved it. The bastard was trying to get revenge on _him_, not Abby. If ever there was anyone who did not deserve such a predicament, it was Abigail Scuito. At this moment Gibbs wasn't so sure he'd want to live if Abby wasn't here living with him.

Ducky stared off into space all kinds of thoughts whirling round his head. He had considered Abigail one of his dearest and closest friends, next to Gibbs that is, and he wasn't sure anyone could function without her. She had introduced him to Android Lust, and God help him, he actually found himself liking their music. There was too much for her left to do with her life, she couldn't leave them now. She couldn't leave him alone with Gibbs and Palmer. Ducky smiled as he thought back to some of his most memorable times with Abby.

Tony wiped away a few stay tears, which he was not ashamed of. There was a time, when Abby was new, that Tony would have his usual "Tony thoughts" about her. After hanging around her his feelings had shifted to that of a more, older brother, protective love. She was his rock, his sanctuary when he wanted to get away from the hard cases, and the only woman who seemed to really understand him. He loved her, and he was not ready to let her go, hell he wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to let her go, not unless he was to go before her.

McGee sniffed and rubbed his hand over his face. Sure he and Abby had history in the past, that didn't mean he stopped loving her. His love for her was now that of a close friend, she was his best friend and she knew everything about him. He had so many great memories of himself and her, not particularly the night Mikel had come into his apartment and she messed up his typewriter, but of all the times she would wrap her arms around him, compliment him, and just plain make him feel like he was much more than he perceived himself as. He loved her so much; he just hoped it was enough to get her through this trying time.

Ziva had only known Abby for a short period, but already the gothic Forensic Scientist had warmed a portion of her heart. They had gotten off to a rocky start, but with time and some Abby hugs, they became friends. Ziva and Abby weren't close, not like Abby and the rest of the team, and Ziva accepted that. She was like a step-something, and Abby was still getting used to her as Ziva was still getting used to Abby. Abby was always there, and she never failed to brighten anyone's day.

"Any news?" a feminine voice boomed as a soft clicking could be heard coming down the hard wood hallway to the waiting room.

Gibbs looked up to the Director rushing towards them, she looked disheveled and out of breath. "Jen?" he uttered in confusion, he hadn't called her, then it clicked, he looked to Ducky, who only shrugged.

"How is she?" Jen asked as she entered the waiting room. The team all looked to Gibbs to inform her of the situation.

Gibbs sighed and rose and drug Jen to a secluded corner so that his team wouldn't have to overhear the dire news all over again. Everyone watched as Jen's face fell completely, but she didn't shed any tears. She nodded when Gibbs had finished and walked calmly back over to the waiting group. She sat in a chair between Tony and McGee and silently watched the hands on the clock across from her move.

Gibbs shook his head and went to her, "Jen, are you sure you should be here, don't you have an agency to run?" he hadn't meant it in a rude way.

Jen's eyes iced over and she slowly turned to look at him, "Special Agent Gibbs, I am here for Abby, as a friend, not the Director. They'll live without me for a little while."

Gibbs merely nodded before going back to his own chair to resume waiting. The severity of their situation was lost with every hour that passed that they hadn't heard anything about  
Abby. Each member, besides Gibbs and Ducky, were lured into a false sense of security because of the lack of news; no news is good news. Tony was just drifting off when a nurse came from the ICU doors, she looked confused for a moment, she never had to greet a group so large before and the stare from Gibbs had her feeling odd. Tony couldn't even form a lusty thought about her.

"Is this Abigail Scuito's family?" she asked, they all knew she must be new, almost every nurse knew the agents by now.

"Yes," Tony answered without a second thought.

The nurse smiled at him, "The doctor said he will allow one visitor tonight, and if all goes well two at a time tomorrow."

Gibbs rose, he knew no one would refute him, he turned to the rest of the group, "You should all go home, there's nothing you can do for her from here, come back tomorrow morning when you have more energy."

No one questioned him; they knew Abby would be in caring hands. They all rose slowly, Tony offered his boss a sympathetic look, Ziva whispered a blessing in Israeli, and McGee just walked past.

Ducky stopped and grabbed Gibbs' forearms and squeezed comfortingly, "She'll be okay Jethro," Ducky was trying to reassure himself just as he was trying to reassure Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and then waited for Jenny to confront him.

"You keep an eye on her Jethro, I know how much she cares for you," Jen smiled sadly at him.

"It's my fault Jen, I can't lose her like I lost Shannon and Kelly."

Jen nodded knowingly and placed her hand on his, "You won't Jethro, she may try to leave us, but if anyone could ever talk sense into her, it was, and always will be, you. Just remind her what she has here and give her reasons to wake up."

Gibbs nodded and turned away from her and went through the doors. The nurse was waiting for him; she obviously hadn't been warned about him for she was smiling warmly, "This way Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs followed silently as he was led past the hallway Abby's old room was located in and down a much darker, and seemingly longer hall to her new room. The nurse smiled one last time before leaving him alone. Gibbs drew in a sharp breath.

There she lies, his angel. She was deathly white and her chest rose and lowered with the mechanical whirring of the machine breathing for her. She looked almost peaceful, there was a tube coming from her side draining the fluid that was building up in her lungs. There were numerous wires and tubes coming from all over her body. Her hair also looked almost two shades lighter and fairly limp. Gibbs pulled up a chair and took her cold hand. He rubbed it trying to will warmth back into it.

"Hey Abs, it's me, I can't believe this happened to you. It shouldn't have left you, I can't forgive myself for all of this and I don't expect you to. Hell I doubt you'd even blame me. I made a promise to you, that no one would ever hurt you and that I'd always protect you, but I wasn't there for you like I should have been. I ran away once, to Mexico, and it broke my heart to come back and see how it had affected you. That was selfish, I was only thinking of myself when I ran away. Abby, I can't lose you, not now, not when we had gotten so close to one another. You have to come back, we all need you, but I need you most of all, please open your eyes soon." He leaned over and kissed her softly on her lips and brushed her bangs from her forehead.

……………..

Abby found it hard to open her eyes, but when she did she was greeted with a bright, white light. She shielded her eyes while her eyes got used to the intrusion.

"Abby, what are you doing here?" a soft voice called.

"Hello?" Abby called out and began to blink rapidly. She looked around and found herself sitting in her lab, _Weird, why would they ask what I'm doing here, it is my lab_. She thought to herself spinning her chair to face the person the voice belonged to, her jaw suddenly dropped and she sprang from her chair throwing her arms around the woman, "Kate!" She cried as tears sprang from her eyes.

"Nice to see you again Abs, but what are you doing here?" Kate asked as Abby released her.

"I don't know, but I gather I'm dead?" she questioned taking a step back.

Kate regarded her with a quizzical look, "You're not dead Abs, not yet anyways, and that's for you to decide."

Abby scrunched her face up in a confused manner, "Then what are you doing here?" Abby asked and walked around her lab.

Kate shrugged as she followed Abby around, "I don't know, I guess I'm something like a spirit guide, here to aid you in your 'trip.'"

Abby raised a brown, "Trip?"

Kate laughed and steered Abby towards the lab doors, "Let's go somewhere less distracting and talk."

Abby smiled and nodded as she allowed Kate to take her up to the squad room. Abby immediately sat in Gibbs' desk as Kate sat in her old desk.

"I've missed you so much Kate," she mumbled sadly without looking to her old friend.

"I've missed you too Abs, but you can't leave everyone behind, they all love you, think about what would happen to Gibbs."

Abby looked down as she fidgeted with a pen, "But you're here and so is my family, wouldn't it just be easier if I stayed here? What if Gibbs runs away again, I couldn't take it a second time, or what if something happens to the others like Tony or McGee, I could never handle that."

Kate rose her brows and turned to Abby with a slight smile on her face, "Abby, how do you think they'll get through life if you were to leave them?"

Abby 'humphed' and smiled slightly, "They're agents, Kate. Sure they'll be broken up for a while, but they're tough and they're trained to get through anything. I'm just a scientist and I'm way too connected to them to deal rationally if anything were to happen to them,"

Kate nodded with Abby's words, "What about Gibbs, Abby, doesn't he deserve to have a good life?"

Abby fumbled with the lamp she was playing with and it tumbled to the floor, "What do you mean Kate?"

"Oh please, Abby, I've known you loved the man long before you knew. Now that you guys finally admitted to your love for each other, you can't just leave him, not when he's starting to feel happy again."

Abby blinked back a few tears and looked to her feet as she responded to Kate, "I don't want to leave him Kate, but I feel like I'm a burden, to all of them. They have to worry about me and, put me under lockdown when there's any sort of hint something bad might happen to me. I don't want to be an inconvenience to them anymore."

Kate rose and walked over to Abby and knelt in front of her and took both of her hands into her own. "Abby, look at me," Abby obeyed and Kate continued, "you are far from an inconvenience for anyone. They do all that for you because they _want_ to. They know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, you've proved that numerous times, they just need the reassurance. Abby, you can't leave them now; it's not your time yet. As much as I miss you and want you here with me, I know it's too soon."

Abby sniffled and looked with watery eyes into Kate's calm ones, "Thanks Kate, but I think I need some time to think about it. I'm going back to my lab; will you be here when I'm ready?"

"Abby, I'm always with you; never forget that, I'll be right here when you've reached a decision." Kate smiled and hugged Abby as they stood.

Abby smiled as best she could and turned to the elevator and took it down to her lab. She went through the first set of doors and then into her office. She grabbed Bert and curled up on her futon, she was suddenly very tired and decided to take a nap before she started to think about her predicament.

……………….

Gibbs had sat by Abby's bedside for two days now; she was still nowhere near waking up. She didn't respond to anyone's voice, but he could see her eyes moving under lids, so he was confident that when she was ready she'd open her eyes for him.

He was standing near the door as to give a bit more privacy to McGee and Tony who were both talking to Abby. He would only leave her room when absolutely, positively necessary. The nurses knew how to make him more manageable and so they brought him coffee every few hours. He never thanked them, always kept his eyes on Abby. He had gone home for two hours the other day so that he could shower and change clothes.

"So you see Abs, you need to come back soon, I think the probie running your lab is screwing everything up, I mean he put up a poster of Albert Einstein! That's too cliché for me!" Tony smiled and bent to kiss Abby's temple.

McGee chuckled lightly, "Come on Abs, I think you've had a good enough nap, we've got a big Caf-Pow waiting for you when you wake up." McGee brushed her hair away and kissed her cheek.

Both Tony and McGee walked over to Gibbs, "Any changes, boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head, "She's staying the same, which is better than her doing worse."

McGee nodded and Tony shook his head.

Gibbs sighed and watched his agents leave. They had all been given two weeks leave. None had done much more than shower and spend time at the hospital with Abby. No one wanted to miss anything if she were to ever wake up. Apart from Gibbs, Ducky was the other one with Abby most of the time. He would sit by her side telling stories and Gibbs would drift off into a light nap listening to the voice of Dr. Mallard. More flowers, cards, and gifts had cluttered around Abby's small room, but the flowers did well to mask the pungent hospital smell.

Gibbs resumed his post by her side; he grabbed her hand, as usual, and began chatting lightly with her.

…………….

Abby stirred slightly from where she had fallen asleep on her futon. She stretched the kinks from her shoulder blades and lower back before she remembered where she was. She then wondered if her 'babies' would work here, wherever here was. She walked up to Major Mass Spec and tried to turn him on; nothing happened.

"Bummer," she mumbled to herself so she went next to her computers and flipped them on, all hummed to life. Instead of a normal computer screen snap shots of her memories, all dealing with her NCIS family, had appeared. Tears sprang immediately to her eyes. "Hey everyone," she greeted weakly as she sat in her chair. Of course they didn't answer her. She wiped her eyes and began to chat with them.

Kate stood in the doorway, a faint smile played on her face as she watched Abby talk with her 'family.' Family! That's it, that's what Kate had forgotten, Abby's family.

A noise behind Abby made her whip around, and when she did so her eyes nearly doubled in size when she spotted her family, _Mom? Dad? Eddie? _She signed to them all as she rushed into their arms.

_Abby, what on earth happened to you?_ Her mother signed back looking at her daughter in a worried manner.

_It's a long story mom, but I'm happy to see you all, I've missed you so much,_ Abby started to cry as she continued to converse with her family.

_Abigail, you shouldn't be here right now, it's too soon,_ her father signed looking to her sternly.

_But I feel like I should be, here, with all of you,_ she signed back as she became more and more conflicted.

_Abs, you belong back with the living, they need you more now than we do, you'll always have us, close to your heart, plus I still have to pay you back for trying to super glue my head to a steel beam,_ her brother signed to her humorously.

Abby chuckled lightly and wiped a tear from her cheek, he father stepped up and kissed the top of her head, _Abby, we love you and we want to see you happy, you make us so proud every day._

_Really?_ She asked.

They all nodded with large smiles.

"Told you, you're here too early Abs," Kate spoke up now stepping around Abby's family.

"Kate, how can you expect me to go back, not after being here with all of you," Abby groaned and let Kate lead her back to her computers.

"I think this will help," Kate hit a few buttons and suddenly a screen opened on the main computer; it looked like it was coming from a security camera mounted in the corner of Abby's hospital room.

"Gibbs," Abby whispered softly as she let her fingers softly flitter across the screen over his face.

"Just watch for a while Abby, I'm going back to the squad room, I'll take your family with me."

Abby only nodded, she was too transfixed on the man she loved.

…………….

Gibbs sighed and sat forward as he spoke to Abby. "Abby, I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but I want you to hear this. I love you, that will never change, and I need you, hell we all need you. Don't be selfish now, you come back to us, you wake up, you hear me? You can't disobey a direct order." He thought for a few more minutes then stood up, leaned over, and kissed her softly on the lips. They were cold and it bothered him. He kept his face only inches from her while he continued to speak. "Abby, I swear if you'll just wake up now, I'll never yell at you again…" he thought for a moment and amended, "unless you really do deserve it. I will get you the biggest Caf-Pow they make, if you wake up soon." He sighed and kissed her knuckles before resuming his seat.

………………

Tears raced down Abby's cheeks and she flipped the screen off, she had seen enough. She went back into her office and cradled Bert to her chest as she quietly sobbed and thought. She had soon rocked herself into a light sleep once more, and in the real world her little nap lasted for four days. Finally when she woke, she had a suddenly clear mind. She could never leave her family, ever, and so she made her decision. With a newly discovered confidence she marched into the squad room.

"I've made my decision," she declared happily, it seems a new life and taken root in her now shimmering green eyes.

**A/N: **Oh, another Cliffie! What will she choose? Going to have to stick around for the next chapter to find out! When I first started to write this chapter I didn't know I was going to do the AU thing with Abby while she is in Coma, but it just came to me, and I liked it. Also I'm not sure what her brother's name is, or if they ever say it in any episode so I made it up to be Eddie, sorry. Also, not too sure if I got Kate alright, like I said, I'm fairly new to the NCIS scene, and trying my best to get the characters right. I'm excited; I ordered seasons 1-5 of NCIS on DVD a few days ago and am looking forward to getting them!! Review!!


	9. Decision

**Midnight Sacrifice**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 9: **Decision

**A/N: **So, I had a brilliant idea today! I'm not very close to being done with this particular story, have many more chapters I want to add yet, but I got a great idea for a sequel to this story and I've already started to work on it. It's going to be a cute, fluffy, somewhat smutty story! I'm so excited to write it and I have all these cool ideas for it! It's not like any of the Gabby stories out there, but I promise you, it'll be amazing! At least I hope so! Anyways, no more rambling, on with the ninth chapter!

………………..

Gibbs has fallen into a light sleep on the fifth day in the hospital. The Director had informed Gibbs' team that they would be returned to active duty on the following day, unless anything was to change with Abby's condition. Gibbs didn't like the idea; he wanted to be with her every second so that he wouldn't miss the time she chose to wake up. He had tried to argue with Jen, but she made very valid points and he couldn't deny what she said was true. There wasn't much he could do for her, she'd been in a coma for six days now with no changes and no signs that she would be waking up soon. Tony and McGee had cleared out all of her flowers, as they were starting to stink, but left her balloons and stuffed animals.

"I'm going into the office, see what types of cases we'll be dealing with tomorrow," Tony announced as he rose from the chair on the opposite side of Abby's bed.

Gibbs nodded to him, "I'll be there 0800 tomorrow DiNozzo, try and get a good night's sleep, we'll need it."

"Will do boss," and with that Tony was out the door. He worried about Abby everyday and hoped beyond all hope that she would open her bright, beautiful green eyes.

Gibbs leaned back in his chair and watched Abby, nothing ever seemed to change with her, her face always remained the same, her chest only rose and fell with the help of her ventilator, but most of all, her eyes just couldn't open and they had ceased moving. Gibbs knew he couldn't give up hope, for if he were to give up hope then she'd never have a chance.

……..

"Well, let's hear it Abs," Kate said as she twirled around in her chair to face Abby.

Abby smiled and walked over to Kate, "I decided that I want to go back, but couldn't I just stay here for a little longer, with all of you? I've missed you all so much and I can't just leave you all, I never even got to say goodbye." Abby sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Kate smiled sadly, "Abby, you can stay here as long as you like, but the longer you stay the harder it will be to go back, and if you stay too long, I'm afraid you'll never be able to go back."

Abby nodded, "I understand, I just want to say something's to all of you."

Kate smiled and walked up to her friend and gave her a warm hug, "We can always hear you Abby, here or there, but if it'll help you, then you can talk to us here."

_Abby, we know how much you love us and miss us, don't you ever forget that_, her mother signed to her before kissing her on the cheek.

Another tear ran down Abby's cheek and her father reached over to wipe it away, _You're such a strong young woman now, I'm so proud to have you as a daughter._

_You guys really aren't making this easy,_ she smiled thorough her tears as she addressed her family, her brother then bound up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

_Abby, you're the best sister anyone could have; I'll always be looking out for you._

Abby smiled and ruffled his hair, _You're the younger brother, Eddie, I should be the one looking out for you._

_What's done is done Abs, you couldn't have done anything to save us, it's not your fault, it's the guy who decided to drive drunk who did this to us. You can't blame yourself. You still have your life to live and your own destiny to find and a man who loves you, waiting for you to open your eyes._ Gloria signed and tears were now running down her cheeks.

Abby smiled and hugged her mom again she then turned to Kate, "Kate, why did it happen to you, you didn't deserve it."

Kate smiled, "I know Abby, but it happened and even though I wish I could go back and change it, I can't, I've accepted it and so should you, you need to move on."

Abby nodded, "I just wanted to say good-bye to you Kate, did Ducky say anything when he found your tat?"

Kate laughed, "He shook his head and mumbled your name under his breath."

Abby giggled, "Well it was a good idea at the time, I'm sorry you had to be killed, I miss you every day."

Kate nodded, "And I miss you too Abby, but your day will come and someday we'll all be together, just not now, not for a while."

Abby nodded, "I know," she sighed and wiped a few stray tears from her cheek.

_Go on Abs, you have to wake up now_, her father signed as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She nodded beneath him and signed _thank you_ into his chest.

_Go on Abs, we'll always be with you; whenever you need to talk to us we'll listen._ Gloria placed her hand on Abby's cheek and smiled warmly.

_Go on booger face, we love you, but they need you there more than we do here_. Eddie smiled and quickly hugged his sister.

Abby laughed at his old nickname for her from when they were little. "Thanks guys, I'll see you all again; someday."

They all smiled, but Kate walked up to her and wrapped her in one last hug, "Tell everyone I said hi, and keep Tony in line for me, he needs it."

Abby laughed and sniffed one last time, "I'll let everyone know you're fine."

Kate nodded and walked back to join Abby's family. They all watched her with smiles, she waved to them. She blinked and they were gone and she was left in darkness. _Okay Abs, what do we do now?_ She wondered as she looked around, suddenly an overpowering feeling of exhaustion grabbed a hold of her and her eye lids fell shit, heavily.

……………..

Gibbs was getting ready to leave for a quick dinner when he noticed a slight twitching of her hand. "Abby?" he asked leaning over her, smoothing the hair from her face. Her eyes were moving rapidly under her lids.

"Abby!" he said a bit harsher now, hoping she could hear him. Her hand twitched again, and then lay still; her eyes had stopped their movement as well. "Damnit," Gibbs swore under his breath, he kissed her forehead and went to find a doctor.

He rushed into the hallway and bumped into the doctor who was just walking into Abby's room, "Special Agents Gibbs, where are you going to in such a hurry?"

"I was coming to find you; I think Abby might have been trying to wake up earlier, her hand started to move as well as her eyes."

The doctor raised a brow; "Really?" the doctor then went to read her charts and graphs. "It seems she had a spike in brain activity, which could be a number of things though. It could mean she is getting ready to wake up or something could be happening internally."

Gibbs didn't like either answer, "I'd have preferred it if you said it _did _mean that she would be waking up soon."

"I wish I could say that confidently sir, but I find being up front and honest, prepares people how to deal with their situation in the best way possible."

"Thanks doc," Gibbs sighed; he picked up Abby's hand and kissed it. "I'll be back in a couple hours, try not to do anything crazy until I get back."

The doctor smiled as Gibbs passed and rested a hand on his shoulder, "She should come around, Gibbs, she has the love and support of her friends pulling her back, she just seems to be a little lost and it's taking her a little longer than usual to find her way home."

Gibbs nodded to the doctor and continued his trek down the hall. He made it to his car and noticed that McGee, Tony, and Ziva had all arrived to visit with Abby.

"Evening boss, anything new?" Tony asked as he and the other agents joined Gibbs.

"Nothing new," he didn't feel he should share the news of her hand moving as it turned out to not mean much.

They all nodded solemnly, "We'll let you know if anything changes," Ziva tried her best to sound hopeful but a tremor of worry was evident in her voice.

Tony placed his hand on her shoulder and led her along with him and McGee, Gibbs watched them go. He just wanted her to open her eyes, to come back to him, to them all. She was the center of their little family and they couldn't function without her. She was the sun and they orbited around her. Sure Gibbs was the fearless leader, but it was Abby who always knew how to calm everyone down, make them feel better, the one that held them all together.

Gibbs got into his driver's seat and sat staring at the dashboard for what seemed only minutes, when in reality he had stared at it for over an hour. He was lost in his thoughts. He finally turned the key and pulled out into traffic, not so hungry anymore, but physically and mentally exhausted, he drove for home.

……………..

"Hello?" Abby yelled for the third time, she wasn't sure where she was or how she could get back to her real body. No answer. _Great, just great, I decide that I want to go back and I find myself here, which would be nowhere. They should give you an operating manual, 'How to Get Yourself out of a Coma,' that'd be handy. _Abby pondered what she should do. Figuring no one was around and that no one would help her she decided to sit down. She crossed her legs Indian Style and closed her eyes.

Her mind started to race, memories of Gibbs, her family, her NCIS family, and finally Bert all crashed through her mind at once. The next sensation to follow was a burning in her throat and chest. She wasn't aware she was screaming until she heard voices calling to her. Her eyes were wide, but unseeing. She was also very aware of something trespassing in her throat and she began to panic when she couldn't breathe.

…………….

Tony, Ziva, and McGee were just about to leave when McGee noticed Abby's eyes start to flutter. He grabbed Tony's arm.

"Hey McGeek, watch it, this is a very expensive material," he looked to McGee and noticed his gaze was locked on Abby and then Tony noticed it too.

"Oh my God, she's waking up," Ziva murmured, they all three converged around her bed to watch, but it was McGee who snapped out of it and rushed to find the nearest nurse or doctor. Tony was second and whipped out his phone and called Gibbs. Ziva was third and she decided to call Ducky.

…………

Gibbs was nearly home when his cell phone broke the static silence in his car. He reached over and checked the caller ID, noticing it was Tony and flipped it open. "Gibbs," he barked.

Gibbs listened to the rush of words coming from the agent on the other end, but as soon as he heard the words "Abby" and "waking up", he quickly did a u-turn and sped back to the hospital. He hadn't noticed that he threw his still open phone onto the seat next to him; all he cared about was getting to the hospital. As soon as he grinded to a stop he flew from the car and into the hospital not caring who he knocked over.

Gibbs was just turning down her hall when he saw the doctor and two nurses running into her room; and then he heard the screaming and it tore his heart in two. He flew into her room and Ducky followed only moments behind him.

"Give her a shot of morphine to kill the pain, she'll crash if she goes into shock!" the doctor called out as two other nurses tried to restrain Abby who was thrashing around. Abby had managed to pull the IV line from her hand so another nurse had to try and stick a needle in her ever evasive arm.

"What's happening to her?" Gibbs called out, but it was Ducky who answered him.

"When a person in a coma wakes up, a few different things can happen. Abigail is showing signs of shock. It would seem that she has no idea where she is or what's going on and I'm afraid that she is in a great deal of pain. They didn't give her too many pain medications while she was out because they didn't want to accidently overdose her, and so now she is feeling it all tenfold." Ducky shook his head sadly. The nurse had successfully injected the morphine and Abby settled down immediately.

"We need to remove the tube from her throat," the doctor ordered as he checked her vitals. Small blood stains became evident on Abby's gown because she had managed to rip open a few stitches; Gibbs rushed to her side and took her hand. The nurse and doctor were on the other side working to get the tube out of her throat, the nurse held a small basin under Abby's mouth to catch any vomit. Another nurse reattached Abby's IV.

As soon as the tube was out Abby started to cough violently and some blood was coming out.

"Why is she coughing up blood?" Gibbs asked as he stroked her hair trying to calm her.

"Most likely it's just loose blood clots from the stitching in her chest, but we'll need an x-ray to make sure she doesn't have any internal bleeding," and with that the doctor started to wheel her from the room.

"I'll be right here Abby," he called out to her, he felt Ducky's hand grab his elbow and looked down to his friend, a scared look was evident on his face.

"She's awake now Jethro, we'll see what happens from here on out, she should be fine if the x-rays show no internal bleeding."

"Wow," Tony finally mumbled as he stepped over to the duo.

McGee was speechless, he had never felt so hurt in his life, watching Abby and seeing the look in her eyes, it pierced him right through the chest.

"That must have been excruciating," Ziva commented, not too sure what else she could say.

"You think she'll remember us?" Tony asked, and then looked to Ducky.

"More than likely Anthony, she hadn't received any head trauma so she should remember us all."

"I should've been here, last time I left she was attacked a second time, and now I leave and she wakes up," Gibbs more or less was talking to himself and was only faintly aware of Ducky leading him towards a chair. They were all still in Abby's room.

"Now now, Jethro, you can't blame yourself, it's not your fault; it's that Carl Fredrick who did this to our Abigail. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself; heaven knows she'd never blame you."

"Yeah boss, it's Abby, she could never really be mad at anyone, except for that one time you forgot her birthday, she was a little cranky at you for that," Tony commented, he had tried to be humorous as to ease the tension in the room.

Ziva smacked him upside the head, "Tony," she hissed under her breath, but he could see the tiny smile playing on her cheeks.

Gibbs sighed and ran his hand over his face, he then realized Jen would want to know what had happened, and so he excused himself from the room and called her.

……………..

An hour after Abby was taken in for x-rays she was returned. Jen had arrived just minutes after the call from Gibbs, she was pacing, waiting to see Abby.

"Well, as we expected, the blood Miss Scuito was coughing up was just some loosened blood clots, and she will most likely be coughing up more now that she is conscious. We did, however, have to sedate her so she will be asleep until early morning."

The agents, ME, and Director all nodded, Gibbs was the only one who was facing Abby, stroking her hand. He heard what the doctor said; he just didn't want to take his eyes of off her. She looked different now, a slight pink shade was evident on her cheeks and she murmured softly in her sleep. As soon as the doctor left everyone crowded around her bed, Ducky was holding her other hand.

"Abigail my dear, you gave us quite the scare there, never do that again," Ducky smiled and patted her head.

"Way to make an entrance Abby, it was very dramatic, which is your style," Tony laughed at his own joke and patted her calf, which was nearest him.

Gibbs was silent while the others talked with Abby; he wanted to save his words for when he was alone with her. After an hour of conversing he sent the agents home along with Ducky, Jen stayed behind to talk with Gibbs.

"Jethro, I know I told you all to be back at work tomorrow, now as much as I want to give you more time off, I just can't. I know Abby has woken up now, but NCIS needs your team back, we've become swamped. I will be willing to give each you and Abby a few weeks off in order to get her recuperated and healed." Jen said sternly, she would not accept any arguments.

Gibbs knew it would be futile to argue but he tried anyways, "Jen, she just woke up, she can't wake up in the morning to an empty hospital room. I need to be here when the sedative wears off; I need to reassure her that she's got everyone rooting for her. I will not leave her Jen."

Jen considered his words and smiled lightly, "You will be in your desk no later than 1200, Jethro," with that serving as her final goodbye to him she turned and said a softer goodbye to Abby before leaving. Gibbs chuckled lightly; he supposed he could deal with the compromise, if only he could talk to his Abby by then.

……………….

A soft light was intruding Abby's dreams and she tried hard to stay asleep. She mumbled a few incoherent words and tried to flip onto her side, but a stinging sensation had her opening her eyes wide. All too quickly her memories came flooding back, she then wondered if her dreams about her family and Kate were real. She moved a few of her extremities to make sure they were in working order, then she tried to lift her hand and trace her wounds, but something was holding it back. She looked to her right and noticed a sleeping Gibbs holding onto her hand and she smiled softly. She felt his hand twitch in hers and watched as he woke slowly. He blinked blindly for a few second before his cool, blue eyes finally rested on her calm green ones.

She smiled at him, "Good morning, sleeping beauty," she croaked, her throat was tremendously sore from the removal of her breathing tube.

"You're the beautiful one Abby, how are you feeling?" he asked in his ever insistent sternness.

"Alright, considering."

Gibbs nodded and stood, "You gave us quite the scare," he whispered as he captured her lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

"Sometimes I get the flair for dramatics," she smiled and pulled herself into a sitting position trying to ease the pulling of the tube still attached to her side draining liquid from her lungs. Gibbs helped her maneuver into her new position. "Oh, and Kate says hi," she smiled at his confused look.

"Kate?" he asked dumbstruck.

Abby nodded, "Yeah, she's the one that convinced me to come back, told me I couldn't leave the love of my life and that you all needed me here more than they needed me on the other side. Plus all the things you told me when you would sit at my bedside were a huge factor."

"She's a smart one; we do need you here with us." Gibbs silently thanked Kate for convincing his girl to come back to him and her 'family.'

"Plus she wants me to keep an eye on Tony for her, says she'd hate to see him get shot over some pretty girl."

Gibbs chuckled, which, in turn, made Abby laugh lightly. "It's good to hear your voice again Abs, I've missed it."

"Aw, Gibbs, you always know just what to say," she smiled softly and leaned back to rest against her pillows and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Tired?" he asked her as shifted from one foot to the other, not sure if he should get the doctor or not.

His internal debate was ended when the doctor made his appearance, "Good morning Miss Scuito, it's good to see you're awake; and calm"

Abby winced as she slightly remembered her struggle against the hospital staff the night before, "Sorry doc," she offered him a sad smile.

The doctor only chuckled, "No worries Miss. Scuito, you've been in good hands ever since your arrival here. I'm just coming to give you an update and explain what had happened; do you remember anything before you lost consciousness a week ago?"

Abby bit her lower lip and looked to her lap, she remembered everything Carl had done to her, but she didn't want to upset Gibbs. She turned to look at him, she knew he could see the question in her eyes; his answer was to squeeze her hand and nod. She then turned back to the doctor and took a deep breath, which made her cringe in pain, _Okay, so deep breathes are out of the question for a while, man that hurt!_ She thought to herself and felt Gibbs gently massaging her back. "I remember he came into my room a little before midnight, I thought it was Gibbs coming back to check on me, but when he spoke to me, I recognized his voice. I tried to scream, but he had his hand over my mouth, I tried biting his hand, but he didn't even flinch. I remember him looking at me oddly and then seeing the glint of the scalpel and then just watching as he plunged it right into my chest," Abby absently traced the raised area with a finger from her free hand, "then he did it again, that time it was so fast I didn't even see the scalpel before I felt it. Then he jammed it right into his throat. As soon as he fell to the floor and his hand was off of my face, I gathered all the air and strength I could and screamed, after that I don't remember anything." A few tears had leaked down Abby's cheeks as she recounted her story; Gibbs wiped them away and kissed each cheek. She smiled at him in an attempt to show she was okay.

"No one will ever hurt you again Abby, I swear," Gibbs whispered to her in a shaky tone.

She tried to smile her best Abby smile, but failed, "I know Gibbs, and I want you to know, it's not your fault. I don't blame you and so I don't want you to blame yourself."

Gibbs smiled slightly, they'd both forgotten the doctor was still in the room until he cleared his throat, "That's a good sign that you're memory is working, how is the pain today?"

Abby thought about lying for a moment, but a look from Gibbs made her mutter her answer, both Gibbs and the doctor had to ask again, and a little louder this time she admitted her pain to range at about a 15. The doctor chuckled lightly, the pain scale only went to 10, he ordered some painkillers to be given to her ever six hours or so to help her with the pain.

After Abby got settled and started to doze from the pain killers did Gibbs feel comfortable leaving her, he rose and was making his way to the door when he heard Abby address him, "Leaving so soon, my silver haired fox?" she asked with a devilish grin, Yeaup the painkillers had kicked in.

Gibbs smiled; "Nothing gets past you, does it Abs?" he then went to her bedside.

"Nope," she reported with a goofy grin, which made Gibbs chuckle. He traced a finger from her hairline to her chin and raised her head a little so he could give her a kiss goodbye.

"Have to go to work today, not everyone is lucky to suffer from a coma and stay in the hospital."

"Guess I know how to get out of my next court date."

Gibbs chuckled and signed, _my girl_ to her as he exited her room.

Abby smiled as she watched him walk out the door, _God he has a nice ass_ she thought to herself before falling into a light sleep where Gibbs was with her in her dreams.

**A/N: ** So how did you like this chapter? Leave a review, please! I looooove reviews and I can't get enough! Earlier I was going to chat about something else in this AN, but now that it's 4am I can't remember, lol.


	10. Healing

**Midnight Sacrifice**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 10: **Healing

**A/N: **Gah, writers block is trying to hit me! But I shall not let it win! I will overcome it and I will prevail with this amazingly written chapter! I hope anyways! Well read on and when you finish let me know how I did!! Also, I'm pretty pumped up for the new NCIS episode in fifteen minutes!!

…………..

Three days had passed since Abby woke form her coma, three days still in the hospital. Her only excitement came when the agents would stop by for lunch and chat with her. She would see them all again around supper time, Gibbs would be the only one to hang around until about midnight every night. She was currently sitting with Ducky listening to him tell her details of a case they were currently working on.

"The killer used poison to hide the real cause of death, they thought it would be enough to distract from the small hole placed right behind the victim's ear. It is a very odd way to kill someone; it looks as if they used some long metal rod to swish around the poor man's brains. Very gruesome." Ducky shudders as he recounts the findings of his latest autopsy case.

"Sounds hinky, how's the lab tech doing under Gibbs' pressure?" she asked, she was fidgeting with her IV line and was itching to get the hell out of the hospital.

"He cracked on the second day, poor Jeremy Williams, he said he couldn't take Jethro a moment longer and walked." Ducky smiled when a small laugh emanated through Abby's lips.

"Poor Jeremy, I guess no one can handle the lion like I can."

"Feeling a bit cocky today, Abs?" a familiar voice rang out.

"Gibbs! How nice to see you, and how was your day?" she asked with an over abundance of cheerfulness.

He smirked at her, "Fine, how are you feeling?" he asked he crossed over to her and kissed her gently on the head.

"Bored, frustrated, angry, and did I mention bored?" she huffed flopping her hands uselessly back onto her mattress.

Gibbs chuckled, but Ducky answered her, "Abigail, you're healing nicely, but there is still a few ML's of fluid in your lungs and the doctors won't let you go until it's gone and after that there's still the need to stay for a few days of observation."

"Oh Ducky, you sure do know how to put a lady in the mood," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, mother did say I always had a way with the women," both Abby and Gibbs chuckled at this statement.

"Not that staying in a hospital 24/7 isn't a blast, but they make me talk to the psychologist once a day. I understand where they're coming from, but I really don't need her. I'm fine, I feel fine, haven't had a nightmare for two nights now. Carl is dead and so I have nothing to worry about." She stated her thoughts confidently, but knew her daily talks with Dr. Freeman helped her, more than she'd admit to either Ducky or Gibbs.

"Just keep talking to her Abs, the more you follow the rules, the faster you'll get yourself out of here."

"And back to my lab!" she exclaimed happily lighting up with a smile.

Gibbs fixed her with a look, "Abs, when you get out of here, you'll be on a bit of a vacation."

Abby's face fell and she looked to her lap, "I know Gibbs, but really the best way for me to heal would be to let me into my lab and let me work."

"I know Abigail, but a few weeks off after a week in this hell hole will do you a lot of good."

"No, seeing my babies will do me better," she stated proudly as she crossed her arms, winced and dropped them as her stitches protested the movement.

"Abs," Gibbs warned.

Abby's only response was to stick her tongue out at him. He chuckled at her and took a swig of his coffee. Ducky offered her a sad smile and a pat on the hand. He kissed her good-bye and excused himself to his morgue. Gibbs smiled and walked Ducky to the door. He then turned and walked back to Abby's bedside.

"The director is talking about giving us three weeks off once you're out so you can heal and recuperate."

Abby rolled her eyes, "But Gibbs, that's too long, I'll go crazy! I need to get back to my babies, they need some loven." She protested in a whinny voice, much like a small child would.

"Abby, you need to get better, now I agreed that you'd stay at my house so that I could keep an eye on you, and maybe I'll let you out on good behavior." He winked at her and she smiled devishly.

"Oh Gibbs, you just don't know how good I can be," she smiled seductively; he shook his head with a smile and bent to give her a chaste kiss on her lips. Unbeknownst to Abby, Gibbs had explained their relationship to the director so that he could spend time with Abby and make sure she was in working 'Abby' order before she would come back to work. Honestly, Jen wasn't surprised; she even asked why it took them so long. She had also promised to keep it a secret, but she knew Abby would be in good hands.

"Well Abby, we'll have to see about that, won't we?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Boo, Gibbs, you're no fun, and neither is this hospital, take me for a walk?" she asked, using her best puppy dog face.

He raised one eye brow and looked at her, "Where do you wanna walk to?" he asked going to her side as he noticed her maneuvering herself to get out of bed.

"Anywhere, preferably to my lab, but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon, huh?" she asked as she moved her wires around so she could easily slip off the bed. They had removed the tube from her lungs and have her on medication to drain the liquid and she was on a liquid restriction.

Gibbs just stared at her.

"Didn't think so, well I hear they have a pretty impressive fish tank in the pediatric care wing, we could walk there, it's not too far down the hall."

Gibbs nodded and held her IV pole steady while gripping her forearm and helping her to her shaky feet. Gibbs noticed how unsteady she was, "You sure you're up for a walk Abs, you look a little wobbly."

"I need the circulation to my legs, Gibbs, and a walk would do me good, plus I want to see the fishies," she smiled again as she held onto Gibbs' forearm while she took the first few shaky steps.

"You alright, Abs?" he was starting to question this adventure he had agreed to.

"Ship shape Gibbs," she smiled widely to show she wasn't lying.

He only laughed at her. By the time they reached the hall she was a little out of breath. Gibbs let her rest a few moments. She gave him the okay sign and they started on their trek. They had to make many stops along the way, but finally after forty five minutes of slow walking they made it to the pediatric wing. Gibbs helped her over to the large tank which sported various amounts of tropical fish.

Abby leaned her face in close, "Oh, Gibbs, look they have the entire cast of _Finding Nemo_."

"_Finding Nemo_?" he asked.

Abby turned to him with her eyes wide, "You've never heard of _Finding Nemo_? It's a cute little Disney story about a clown fish, Marlin, who sets off on an adventure to find his son, Nemo."

"Sounds a bit childish," he retorted with a smirk.

Abby lightly smacked his arm, "Gibbs, it's a very good movie."

"I'll take your word for it." He smiled as he watched the amusement pass through Abby's eyes as she watched the fish swim around. Occasionally Abby would tap the glass and send a fish bolting to the other side of the tank. Gibbs was so caught up in watching her that he hadn't noticed his lunch hour being long past.

"Gibbs, I know you're enjoying the fishies, but I think you should get back to work or you'll be in a lot of trouble." Abby pointed out as she looked up at the clock.

Gibbs shook his head to clear his thoughts and Abby's words sank in, "No one would dare mess with me, Abs."

Abby laughed, "Well Jethro, you better get me back to my room so you can head back to work."

Gibbs just shook his head and they began their journey back. This time around the walk only took about twenty minutes. When they arrived in the room they were greeted with a nurse who took over helping Abby into her bed.

"Enjoy your walk, Miss Scuito?" the nurse asked with a grin.

"Helen, I told you, it's Abby, I'm not an old maid yet."

The nurse, Helen, laughed lightly at Abby, "Alright, Abby, did you enjoy your walk?"

"I did, thank you," Abby smiled to the nurse and nestled back into her pillows with a contented sigh.

"I'll see you later Abs," Gibbs offered as a goodbye, not wanting to be too affectionate around the nurse.

"Bye Gibbs, tell the rest of the team I love them," she called to him as he left her room.

"He's a handsome gentleman," Helen commented with a sigh, she knew the relationship between Abby and Gibbs, Abby was a chatterbox and shared everything with the kindly nurse.

"That he is Helen, that he is," Abby commented proudly.

"I don't know what I'll do with myself after you leave Abby; none of my patients are as fun as you."

"Aw, Helen, no offense, but I want out, bad."

"Oh everyone does Abby; everyone does, I'll be happy to see you leave though."

"I'll come visit you Helen, I promise."

"I'll look forward to it dear, but for now you get some sleep."

Abby nodded dutifully and scooted down so that she was in more of a lying down position. "Goodnight then Helen," she smiled and yawned. The walk had tired her out more than she thought it would've and in moments she was out.

"Goodnight Abby," Helen whispered as she checked the saline solution one last time, made a few notes and left the girl to rest in peace.

……………………

Later that evening around 1800 Abby finished her supper and was talking joyfully with her friends. She and McGee had gotten into a small argument, Ziva and Tony stood side by side leaning against the window sill. Gibbs sat a little off to the side, just observing, Ducky had soon gotten sucked into the argument and was trying to argue in favor of Abby, but he soon was off on one of his tangents. Gibbs smiled warmly as he watched his 'family' interacting joyfully around him. He noticed that for the first time in about a week, Abby's smile actually reached her eyes. She glanced to him quickly with a smile before getting back into it with McGee. After a few more moments of arguing, McGee ceded and Abby smacked him in the arm.

"That's why you never argue with a woman McGoo, they always win," Gibbs heard Tony comment with a laugh.

McGee ignored him and gave Abby a warm hug as he excused himself, "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Abs," he said and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"You owe me Caf-Pows for a week Timmy, don't forget," she called after him, he only laughed and shook his head; he wouldn't forget.

Tony took up McGee's post, "We still on for Thursday?" he asked her and presented her with his 'Tony' smile.

"Of course Tony, who could turn down a date with you?" she asked playfully. She noticed the stern look from Gibbs, and her smile widened.

"Ha," Ziva huffed from her position, Tony shot her a glance.

"It's a date then, Abs, I'll meet you here at 1200, wear something snappy," he smiled.

"Oh Tony, I'll have on my Sunday best."

"Heh, well," he didn't finish as Ziva stepped up to stop him.

"I hear you may be going home in a few days that is good news, yes?"

Abby's eyes widened, "its great news Ziva, then I can see my babies again!"

Gibbs cleared his throat, "After three weeks of recuperation."

"Always raining on my parade Gibbs," Abby mumbled.

Ducky stroked her hand for comfort, "Abigail, my dear, it's not so that we may torture you, but so that you're in perfect condition to work at one hundred percent."

Abby nodded, "I know Duck, but it's still going to suck, maybe I can have a conjugal visit?" she asked with an amused grin.

Tony couldn't help, but laugh at her choice of words, "I bet a lot of men would love a conjugal visit with you, Abs," a sound smack to the back of his head had him reeling, "Sorry, out of line."

Ziva laughed at him, "He wouldn't be Tony if he didn't make some sort of rude remark."

Abby nodded, "It sure wouldn't."

"Well Abs, I have some paper work left at the office to do, so if you don't mind I'd like to steal the miss David and be on my way," Tony stated as he dropped a kiss to Abby's cheek, much the way McGee had done only moments before.

Ziva rolled her eyes and patted Abby's hand, "He needs me to make sure he stays in line, a woman's job is never done."

"I hear ya," Abby smiled and watched as her friends left her, she had a feeling they might be hiding something, and Abby thought it was about time they hooked up.

"Ah Abigail my dear, I fear it is getting late for an old man like me, I have to be in the office early," Ducky kissed her affectionately on her forehead and gave her hand a squeeze.

"See you tomorrow Duckman," she called after him, she then turned her attention onto Gibbs, "you've been quiet tonight Gibbs, something wrong?"

Gibbs smiled and shook his head, "Just watching Abs."

Abby nodded knowingly, "I miss them Gibbs."

He cocked a brow not knowing what she meant, "Abby, you just saw everyone a few minutes ago."

"No Gibbs, I miss being a work with them, I hate how Carl took away that part of my life. I want to go back, I need to go back. I'm going stir crazy, I can't stay one more day in here. Sure the staff is nice and the doctors have fixed me up, the rest of my healing I need to be with you guys, with my babies, and I need my Caf-Pow!"

Gibbs chuckled and stroked her cheek, "You done, Abs?"

She nodded haughtily.

"I got the word from the doctor earlier, you'll be sent home tomorrow evening around 1700. He said as long as you stick to the fluid restriction for the next two days and keep taking your medications, you should be fine outside of the hospital. I assured him that I can provide amble observation while you're staying at my place."

Abby gasped, "Gibbs, don't mess with me, are you serious?"

He nodded and smiled watching the looks pass on her face. "I'll be here an hour before to get everything situated, then you'll be at my place for the next three weeks so I can keep an eye on you."

Abby squealed happily, not really caring about the three weeks of mandatory vacation, she could suffer through, she already knew she could break Gibbs down and make him take her into the office. "Gibbs, I don't even know what to say, I'm so excited to finally leave this place!"

"I know Abs; soon you'll be as good as new and back where you belong."

"Oh, I can't wait; it's going to be heaven."

Gibbs grabbed her hand and kissed it, "No sneaky stuff either Abs, I'll have my eye on you."

"Oh Gibbs, that's a little kinky," she chuckled at his facial expression.

"Abs," he warned.

"Just kidding Gibbs, slow, we're taking it slow. It's so hard though, you're my silver haired fox!"

He smiled at her as he settled into his chair.

"You know, I'm not joking when I tell you I love you, I really mean it. I haven't loved anyone as much as you, hell I don't think I could. I don't want to screw things up with us, which would certainly kill me. Well maybe not literally, but pretty much emotionally…" she was cut off as Gibbs rose and covered her lips with his own, demanding to take control. He parted only when they needed to breathe.

"Abby, I love you too; I don't want to screw this up either. You're the best thing to happen to me since Shannon and Kelly, I need you. I just want to make sure that this," he gestures to himself and her, "is what you want before it gets too serious."

Abby squeezed his hand and looked him square in the eyes, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I have wanted to be with you since the first day I started at NCIS. I don't think I'll be changing my mind soon. In fact, I know I won't be changing my mind soon. I want his Gibbs, I dream about this, us. I..." she would've continued, but another passionate kiss; this one was a battle of tongues and dominance. Abby wouldn't give up easily, and Gibbs sure as hell wouldn't admit defeat. Reluctantly both pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Does this help you?" he asked her with a sly grin.

Abby looked up at him through her bangs, "You don't play fair Gibbs," she accused with a teasing tone.

"Never have Abs, why start now?" he chuckled and resumed his seat.

"I like dirty," she breathed as she settled into her pillows, her eyes becoming heavy with sleep.

"Get some sleep Abs, we'll talk in the morning," he whispered as her eyes fluttered shut, she moaned in reply.

…………………..

Gibbs and the crew showed up at 1600 to help get things ready for Abby to finally leave the hospital. Ziva had brought a change of clothes for Abby, a loose fitting sweatshirt, black of course and some light gray sweat pants. Abby gratefully changed into them. She held a small bouquet of flowers and a red teddy bear from Helen. She had hugged the nurse goodbye and a few tears escaped her dam. Tony and McGee had packed up the remaining get well gifts and were currently taking them to Gibbs' house; neither questioned her staying with him. Ducky was talking with the doctor asking the right kind of questions so Gibbs would know how to help her once they were at home. Gibbs stayed by her side making sure she wasn't in any pain and that she had everything squared away. Around 1700 Helen brought in a wheelchair, after some light protesting, Abby finally sat in it. Helen wheeled her to the doors where Gibbs' car waited; they exchanged a few pleasantries before Abby hugged her one last time. Gibbs wheeled her the rest of the way, and helped her into his passenger's seat.

"Oh Gibbs, you have no idea how wonderful it is to get out of there, wait, maybe you do. You were in that explosion after all."

Gibbs just shook his head and got into the driver's seat. He could only hope that DiNozzo and McGee hadn't made a huge mess of his house. They pulled into his driveway after a half hour drive and noticed McGee and DiNozzo still there.

"It'll be nice to see some color in your house Gibbs, even if it is all black."

"Might make it look like a funeral home Abs, all we need is your coffin."

Abby smiled and allowed him to help her up his front steps. Tony met them at the door with a huge smile and escorted Abby to Gibbs' couch. McGee brought her a glass of water and sat with her, Tony sat on her other side.

"Home sweet home, huh Abs? Well not really, but almost," Tony commented easily throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Almost is as good as I'm gonna get Tony, until I'm out from the watchful eye of Gibbs and Director Shepard," she mumbled good-naturedly

Tony chuckled and patted her shoulders, "We love you Abs and want to make sure you're all right, you're our little lab rat after all."

"Yeah Abby, a few weeks rest should fly by quickly." McGee offered.

"Thanks guys," she said and hugged each Tony and McGee softly her wounds were still sore, but not excruciating.

`"Well, we promised to meet up with Ziva for some drinks, plus you need to get settled." Tony said as he rose, Gibbs was standing in the doorway watching them.

McGee joined him; he bent to hug Abby one last time before leaving.

Gibbs shut the door after the two agents and said goodbye. He then went to the couch and sat next to Abby. She instantly curled herself into his side and held onto him. She had been keeping a lot inside for the past two weeks and she needed to get it out. Gibbs was the only one strong enough to take it so she let loose. Heart wrenching sobs racked her body as she let go all of her emotions curled around the Carl incident. Gibbs ran his hand along her back trying to soothe her, he thought he could take it, but his heart was breaking with each sob Abby let out. She shook heavily as her tears soaked through his shirt. A small tear escaped Gibbs; he just let it fall into her hair.

"It's okay Abs, I've got you now, and no one will ever hurt you again. I promise."

After a few more moments of crying Abby finally pulled herself together and pushed away so she could look him in the eyes. "I know Gibbs, I just, I guess, I just needed to get that out. I was scared, the whole time I thought I was going to die, but I kept telling myself, hold on Abby, Gibbs will come for you, he always saves you. And you did Gibbs, you saved me, sure not right away, but you did, you saved me." She smiled through her tears and wiped away the one on Gibbs' cheeks.

"I'll always save you Abby," he whispered and pressed his lips to the top of her head, she tightened her grip around his torso and drew herself closer to him and rested her head in the gap between his neck and shoulder.

"I know Gibbs," she whispered hoarsely as her eye lids fell closed, "I love you," she whispered to him softly as she fell into a light sleep.

"I love you too Abby," he whispered back and smoothed her hair. His arm around her shoulders tightened and his thumb moved in circles on her shoulder.

**A/N: **Not too sure if I want to stop here and continue with the sequel, but I think one more chapter needs to be added to this one, a Gabby filled one! Yes, one more chapter then it's onto the sequel!! Review please; I live for your guys' reviews!!


	11. A New Day

**Midnight Sacrifice**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 11: **A New Day

**A/N: **Final installment for Midnight Sacrifice, it's sad to see the first one end, but I have the first chapter of the sequel finished, as well as the first chapter to a brand new Gabby fic! This chapter might be a little short, not too sure. Read and review!!!

………………………

Abby woke with a start, she had a dream and for a moment thought she was back in the cabin with Carl. Her heart was pounding and her wounds were throbbing. She rested her hand over her chest where she could feel the indentations. She slowed her breathing and looked around, she was alone in bed and the sun was just coming up; work! She had to get ready for work. She threw back the covers and raced into Gibbs' bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, for a moment she didn't recognize the girl staring back at her.

"Abby, you up?" a voice from below made her jump.

"Yeah Gibbs, I'll be right down," it had then dawned on her, she and Gibbs had the next three weeks off. _Great, what am I supposed to do with myself?_ She questioned herself, suddenly some steamy fantasies involving her and Gibbs raced through her mind, it had her smiling as she descended the stairs, the smell of bacon and coffee greeted her and chased all dirty thoughts from her mind. "Gibbs, it isn't even six am yet, what are you doing up and making breakfast" she questioned with a confused look while sliding into a stool at his counter.

Gibbs turned to her and shrugged, "Couldn't sleep any longer and I needed a few moments to think, you feeling okay?" he asked going to where she sat.

Abby nodded, "What did you need to think about?" she asked, worried he might want to back out of their relationship.

Gibbs just smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Do you take your coffee black?"

Abby contemplated either answering or demanding an answer, she sighed, "I like some sugar and a little cream."

Gibbs nodded with his back to her; he poured some creamer and two spoons of sugar in her cup. "Why are you up so early?"

"Had a dream, it made me wake up, couldn't fall back asleep afterwards." She shrugged as she sipped the hot liquid.

Gibbs set his coffee down, went to stand behind her, kissed her head and began to massage her shoulders, "You okay?" he mumbled into her hair.

Abby shook her head, "I'll be alright Gibbs, it's all over and done with, time to pick up the pieces and move on." She situated herself so she could look up at him, and she smiled.

"That's my girl," he whispered and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She smiled as he kissed her; it always sent a jolt through her body.

"Think I could go visit my babies?" she asked as he stepped away from her to fix her a plate of breakfast, he turned to her with a cocked eyebrow, she pouted.

Gibbs sighed as he plopped the plate in front of her, "We'll go in for an hour."

Abby squealed and leapt from her chair, she flew into Gibbs' arms, he had no choice but to grab her tightly, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," she said excitedly and jumped from his grasp and went to get ready.

"Abbs," a stern voice had her stopping and turning to look at Gibbs, he then nodded to her breakfast, "you need to eat."

"Oh," she muttered and smiled as she took her spot at the counter. She dug in with gusto; she was excited to go back to NCIS. She finished in record time, Gibbs said he'd do the dishes while she showered and dressed.

Abby happily skipped to the stairs and bound up them. She grabbed some clean clothes and a towel as she entered Gibbs' room then went to the bathroom.

…………….

By the time Abby finished her shower Gibbs had already done the dishes, shaved, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and gotten dressed. He was in the living room flipping through the morning paper when Abby finally came down the stairs. He looked up at her and couldn't help the smile that instantly appeared on his face.

She was wearing a short black skirt with knee high black boots, fishnet stockings, and a tight black shirt with pink stars, a black studded dog collar, and perky looking pigtails. Her usual makeup was present, but she looked so beautiful to him.

"What?" she questioned, her face fell slightly noticing the way Gibbs was looking at her.

"Nothing, just thinking about how beautiful you look right now," he answered with a smile and went to meet her.

Abby smiled and threw her arms around his neck, "Is that so?" she purred as she pulled his head down and into a passionate kiss.

Gibbs had to pull away, lest he slam her into the nearest wall and rip the clothes from her body, "Don't think you're getting more than an hour with a kiss like that," he whispered against her ear. Her smile fell slightly, that had been her original plan.

"Raining on my parade Gibbs," she called as she started for the front door.

Gibbs chuckled, shook his head and followed after her.

………………….

"Ducky!" Abby yelled as she entered the morgue and quickly smothered him in a hug, she turned to Palmer and did the same; he looked like he was enjoying it too much.

"Ah, Abigail, I thought you weren't to be back for three weeks, did you get Jethro to agree to some sort of visit?"

Abby nodded excitedly, "I did, and sometimes I can be very persuasive."

Ducky merely nodded, "It's nice to see you happy again my dear, we miss you around here, and unfortunately Jimmy must suffer through my stories."

"Oh no Doctor, I love your stories, they're always very entertaining," Jimmy said with a shaky smile.

"No one likes a liar Jimmy," Ducky scolded turning to his assistant.

Jimmy reddened and went back to working on the latest cadaver.

"It's nice to see you again Ducky, I'm going to check on my babies, make sure the new lab tech is treating them as they should be treated. I'll stop by on my way out," Abby was already out the doors as she finished her sentence.

Ducky smiled, he missed his Abigail and was happy to see her on the right tracks to recovery.

Abby stepped through the doors to her lab, it was a little odd to her that her music wasn't blaring, but she then realized it was because she wasn't working. Working, oh how she missed working with a passion. She was walking over to Major Mass Spec when a woman came from Abby's office.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she demanded setting a clipboard on the computer desk then put her hands on her hips.

_She's wearing my lab jacket_ Abby thought bitterly as she studied the woman. "Abby, this is my lab, who are you?"

"Cynthia Brown, Abigail Scuito?" the woman asked as she stepped closer to Abby.

"Yeaup, I'm just stopping by to check on my babies, makeing sure they're doing alright, you've been treating them with care, right Cynthia?" Abby asked a note of concern evident in her voice as he fingers lightly slid across the cool surface of her Mass Spectrometer.

Cynthia smiled and laughed lightly, "I have heard a lot about you, yes I am treating your 'babies' with respect. Like you, I too take my job seriously."

Abby smiled and hugged the woman tightly, "Thanks so much Cynthia, I don't know what I would do with myself if they were abused."

Cynthia was taken aback by the hug and wasn't too sure how to respond, but she was saved when Abby finally released her and stepped back, Cynthia smiled and smoothed out her skirt, "When are you due back Miss Scuito?"

"Abby, please, Miss Scuito is just too formal, I'm hoping in about three weeks, but between you and me, I could come back tomorrow. I really want to, but my boss is a little too over protective, sure it's cute, but it gets kind of annoying."

"Am I to assume you find me annoying, Abbs?" Abby's eyes went wide as she turned to face Gibbs, she had a smile plastered to her face and he only stared at her.

"No! Gibbs, that's not what I meant at all, I, it's just that, uhm…." She trailed and bit her lower lip, she then spied the Caf-Pow and her eyes about doubled in size and she dove for the drink. "OhmyGodGibbsyoubroughtmeaCaf-PowI'vebeenwantingonesobad, I'vemissedthissomuch!" she gushed and it seemed she had made all her words one word. Abby clamped her lips around the straw and slurped. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she savored her favorite drink.

Gibbs chuckled and kissed the side of her head, he nodded towards Cynthia as he led Abby from her lab and to the bull pen. Abby was so lost in her drink that she hadn't noticed.

"Hey Abbs," Tony called and rose from his chair.

Abby skipped over to him, set her drink on his desk and flew into his arms; she caused him to stagger back a few steps. Gibbs made his way to his desk; he sat down and decided to get a little work done, while he had a moment.

"Oh Tony, I missed you guys," she said as she released him, and then made her way to McGee.

"How are you doing Abby?" he asked as she released him from the hug.

"I'm doing good Timmy, would be better if I could come back to work."

"Heh, I'd give anything to have three weeks off," Tony commented.

"Surely time shall soar, yes?" Ziva asked as she too rose from her desk and was promptly subdued in an Abby hug.

"Fly Ziva, time will fly," Tony said correcting her; she only regarded him with a curious look.

"You guys working on anything exciting?" she asked making herself comfortable on McGee's desk and watched him type.

"Nothing too fun, just investigating a dead Marine, we've basically got all we need to bust our suspect, just waiting on some results from the lab," McGee commented, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Speaking of the lab, have you guys met the tech?" she arched a brow in Tony's direction.

"Oh yeah," he said in a flirtatious tone, "we're going to dinner tonight."

"I hope it's for business DiNozzo," Gibbs called from his desk as he finished staking some papers.

"No boss, it's a date, but we will talk about business," he tried lamely.

Ziva laughed and shook her head.

"Good to see you all," Abby said jumping from McGee's desk and giving them all another hug, she grabbed her Caf-Pow and made her way to the morgue for one last visit with Ducky like she had promised.

………………………

Before going home Abby and Gibbs stopped at a small diner for lunch. They chatted lightly about work, Gibbs' boat, and Abby. Abby didn't have too much more to share with Gibbs about her incident, so their conversation was mostly dominated by the latter. They finished up and went to Gibbs' house.

Abby sighed as she stepped through the door, "That was fun Gibbs, but I'd be a happier camper if I could've stayed longer," she turned and pouted at him as soon as he was inside.

"Don't push it Abbs," he warned kicking off his shoes.

Abby smiled and grabbed his wrist, he turned to her with an odd look, and she pulled him to her and pulled his head down to her. She teased him at first, biting his lower lip, sucking on it, but not opening her mouth for him. She felt his fingers tighten around her waist and he pulled her closer to his body. She could easily feel his 'badge' digging into her naked thigh. A deep growl sounded from deep within Gibbs' throat as he took control of the kiss and demanded she open her mouth to him. His hands were kneading her buttock as hers were exploring his hair. She pulled away from him.

She looked up at him, lust and wanting very clear in both of their eyes, "Will that get me a longer visit tomorrow?" she asked with a devilish smile.

Gibbs growled, "Abbs," he warned, she put her lips on his throat and he shut his eyes.

"Gibbs," she threatened back, nipping at his sensitive skin.

He pulled away from her reluctantly, he knew where this would end up if they didn't stop, and frankly he didn't want to stop. He knew he loved Abby, with everything that he was, and he knew she had said she loved him, but he needed to be sure. He looked down into her clouded eyes. He almost lost his will. "Abby, you sure you want to go through with this?"

Abby blinked, she was a little surprised. She'd never really been asked that before, she was always used to just doing it, no questions asked. She knew this was different, this wasn't just something to make her feel good temporarily, this was about love and she loved Gibbs with all of her heart. She kissed him softly, "I'm sure Gibbs."

"Good," he whispered against her ear before taking it into his mouth, he then hoisted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as he brought them upstairs to his bed.

He laid her down and took a moment to look as her. She was nervous and couldn't lay still; Gibbs slowly lowered himself on top of her, letting her get used to his weight. She grabbed him roughly by his shirt collar and demanded that he kiss her, he was much more than obliged to fulfill her need. As she lost herself in their kiss he worked one hand up her shirt and was grouping her breasts through her bra. He moved away from her lips to trail kisses along her cheek, jawbone, and finally down to her neck. She moaned as he did so, she then used her hands to remove Gibbs' shirt.

"Lookin good Gibbs," she smiled and ran her fingers through his fine chest hair.

He shivered with her actions and moaned when she teased his nipples, he'd never been aware that they were so sensitive. He returned her earlier favor by pulling her shirt from her torso; she sat up and removed her bra. Gibbs' breath caught in his throat, she was so beautiful and here she was offering herself to him. He'd never felt more privileged in his life, other than having his daughter Kelly. He would always love them, but Abby was his here and now, and God did he love her.

Gibbs lowered his mouth onto her breasts and was teasing a nipple, pulling it between his teeth and grazing it lightly with his tongue.

"Oh, God, Gibbs you're going to make me come and I'm not even all the way naked," This statement caused Gibbs to smile and he pulled the other nipple into his mouth. Abby's breathes were shallow and quick. Gibbs pulled his face away to look at her a moment, her eyes were closed and a small sheen of sweat was present on her exposed flesh. He then lowered his lips to gently kiss her wounds. Abby's eye shot open at this, for some reason it turned her on immensely, she then found her strength and managed to flip Gibbs onto his back. She was straddling his hips, moving her hips causing his already painful erection to hurt even more.

"My turn to be on top," she said slyly, she worked her hands from his chest to the waistband of his pants; she teased him there for a few minutes while she kissed him. Gibbs's hands were all over her chest and hips.

"Abby, that's enough," he growled at her, she was now teasing his nipples with her teeth.

Abby smiled at his request, she rose and slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them off. She then rubbed him through his boxers, "I knew it wasn't your badge I felt that day you came back from Mexico," she purred dropping her lips to his.

"Fraid not," he murmured and flipped her onto her back, he liked having control.

He kissed her and lowered his hands to her thigh. He worked his way up to her black and pink boy short panties. He slowly worked the panties down her legs and off, next he removed her skirt. He hovered over her center breathing, she writhed beneath him and he smiled as he descended upon her. Abby's hand viciously twisted in the sheets as she moaned and ground her hips against Gibbs' talented lips.

"Gibbs," she breathed, unable to finish her whole statement as she was lost in the sensation building up inside of her.

"Abby," he groaned as he raised himself up and kissed her fully on the lips, she whimpered beneath him and reached down to stroke him. He broke off the kiss and emitted a moan from his mouth, he couldn't take much more. He positioned himself over her opening and plunged in. Her moist, warm walls grabbed him and began to work him into a frenzy. He set the rhythm and she gladly met him stroke for pleasurable stroke. They were both breathing heavy and drenched in sweat. Gibbs buried his head between her neck and shoulder as his climax was nearing.

Abby dug her nails into Gibbs' back and arched up into him, "Gii-iiiii-bbs!" she cried as her orgasm shook her body and she felt Gibb's seed fill her.

They stayed joined for a few minutes before Gibbs rolled to the side, a smile present on his face, Abby curled into his side, her arm over his chest tracing patterns on his skin, a serene look on her face. Gibbs pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her head.

"Mmm, Gibbs, that was amazing," she sighed and curled her leg around his.

Gibbs chuckled, "God Abbs, I love you," he breathed, he was having a very rare soft moment, Abby curled into him as much as she could, she was in heaven.

"I love you too, Gibbs," she smiled, and her lids fell closed. No dream could ever compare to what she and Gibbs had just shared; ever.

**A/N: **So, how was it? Good ending for the first story? As soon as I get some good reviews for this chapter I'll post the sequel! And I'll post the other story I'm working on! Leave me some love, please!!!???!?!?


End file.
